À beira do altar
by kacardoso
Summary: Era difícil para Kara Kincaid ser a organizadora do casamento de sua irmã com ohomem por quem ela mesma era apaixonada desde a infância. Mais difícil ainda sedeparar com o cancelamento da cerimônia. Pior: o noivo abandonado resolveudemonstrar interesse por Kara. E ela não resistiu à sedução...


À Beira do Altar

_**On The Verge Of I Do**_

Heidi Betts

**Os Kincaid 4/6**

_**Casamento rompido**_

Era difícil para Kara Kincaid ser a organizadora do casamento de sua irmã com o homem por quem ela mesma era apaixonada desde a infância. Mais difícil ainda se deparar com o cance lamento da cerimônia. Pior: o noivo abandonado resolveu demonstrar interesse por Kara. E ela não resistiu à sedução... Porém, após o "noivado entre amigos", Eli Houghton sentiu que finalmente tinha encontrado a mulher certa. E seu novo plano era convencer Kara de que as palavras mágicas para seu pedido eram apenas _sim, eu aceito..._

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Projeto Revisoras**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: BEHIND BOARDROOM DOORS

Copyright © 2012 by Harlequin Books S.A.

Originalmente publicado em 2012 por Harlequin Desire,

Título original: ON THE VERGE OF I DO

Copyright © 2012 by Harlequin Books S.A.

Originalmente publicado em 2012 por Harlequin Desire

Projeto gráfico de capa: nucleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: O de Casa

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABRELTS SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11)2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

**Querida leitora,**

Mal consigo dizer que adorei escrever _Â beira do altar _para a série _Dinastias: Os Kincaid,_ e preciso agradecer à edi tora por, mais uma vez, confiar em mim para que fizesse parte de uma continuidade tão maravilhosa.

Â história de Kara e Eli é bem ao meu estilo, e amei por completo passar um tempo com eles em Charleston, na Carolina do Sul, e seus arredores... ainda que de forma in direta. Qualquer erro que você possa perceber com relação a essa linda cidade é totalmente meu, é claro, mas trabalhar nessa história me deu, sem dúvida, uma ótima desculpa para assistir a uma tonelada de programasse televisão e filmes passados no Sul em nome da "pesquisa".

Peço que entrem no meu blog, /WIP— SandChains, se quiserem ver uma lista dos meus livros pre feridos e compartilhar alguns dos seus! Até lá...

**Boa leitura!**

**Heidi Betts**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

É muito trabalho. Não sei como você faz isso diariamente.

Kara Kincaid riu ao virar outra página de seu catálogo de bufê.

E eu não sei como mantém meia dúzia de hotéis e resorts de luxo funcionando perfeitamente. Prefiro me debruçar sobre listas de convidados e menus a tentar evitar que tudo isso afunde — disse ela ao noivo de sua irmã mais velha.

Eli Houghton era alto e lindo, com uma constituição de dar água na boca. Com olhos cor de chocolate e cabelo cor de café, o homem conseguia fazer o coração de uma mulher bater sem nem sequer tentar. Quando tentava... bem, isso era suficiente para fazer aquele coração parar de bater inteiramente.

Está se menosprezando, querida — disse, abrindo aquele sorriso que levava o corpo de Kara a fazer coisas impensáveis. — Podemos ter talentos diferentes, mas conseguimos construir negócios bem-sucedidos.

Só que os Hotéis e Resorts Houghton valem milhões de dólares, e administro a Prestige Events do meu home office.

Estavam no impressionante escritório de Eli, mas, normal mente, teriam aquela reunião na pequena biblioteca transforma da em local de trabalho da casa dela, uma construção de 1806, meticulosamente restaurada, no Quarteirão Francês da Queen Street.

Adorava a aconchegante casa de três quartos, que tinha es paço mais do que suficiente para uma garota-solteira. Mas, por vezes, achava que administrar sua empresa de casa passava a impressão errada a potenciais clientes. Não pela primeira vez, percebeu que devia pensar seriamente em alugar um escritório em algum local.

Até mesmo um edifício inteiro onde pudesse organizar pro vas de menu, vitrines e guardar decorações reutilizáveis para não ter que alugá-las de fornecedores. Talvez contratasse uma assistente, ou até _funcionários,_ no plural, para ajudá-la, já que, até então, administrava as coisas praticamente sozinha.

Não se arrependia do trabalho pesado. Afinal, a Prestige Events era seu bebê. O negócio que começara por conta própria, afastando-se do interesse de sua família por afretamentos navais e imóveis. Mas talvez fosse bom, para variar, não ter que ser responsável por _tudo._

Dê tempo ao tempo, meu amor — disse Eli com uma voz suave. — Continue fazendo o que faz, e aposto que, daqui a uns anos, estará planejando o casamento de uma das filhas de Obama.

Ah, sua irmã era uma mulher de muita sorte! O homem es banjava charme.

Pigarreando, inspirou fundo e endireitou as costas. Não era hora de ficar de joelhos bambos por alguém. Não era a hora e _nem_ o homem para isso.

Eli era noivo de Laurel, pelo amor de Deus! Dali a menos de um mês, estariam casados.

Sim, Kara achava Eli atraente. Apostava que não era nada di ferente de qualquer outra mulher de sangue quente da Carolina do Sul, ou talvez de toda a costa leste, nesse aspecto.

Tinha uma queda por ele desde que eram adolescentes. No vamente, isso não era nenhuma surpresa. Todas as garotas do colégio haviam ficado de olho no jogador de futebol americano.

Bem, ao menos quase todas. Kara não se lembrava de Lau rel ter mostrado um interesse mais do que passageiro por ele quando eram mais novas. Sempre foram amigos, toda a prole Kincaid e o garoto solitário que morava com os Young na man são vizinha. Mas só recentemente tinham resolvido ficar noivos.

E Kara estava feliz de verdade por eles. Só que não era fácil planejar um casamento para a irmã e o homem que ela passara os últimos dez anos venerando moderadamente.

E estava dando o melhor de si, o que exigia deixar de lado qualquer caos interior que pudesse sentir para ser capaz de orga nizar o que poderia ser considerado o casamento do ano na alta sociedade de Charleston. O fato de ser o casamento da irmã só aumentava a importância, tanto pessoal quanto profissional.

Kara pôs os óculos. Não precisava deles de verdade, mas sempre se sentia mais segura quando os usava.

Quando você e Laurel decidirem o que vão querer no car dápio da festa, vai ficar muito mais fácil eliminar as opções. E essa vai ser a parte divertida de verdade, já que vão provar as amostras antes de planejarmos o cardápio final.

Provavelmente, devíamos deixar isso com Laurel. Detestaria ter a primeira briga com ela na festa de casamento só porque disse a você para encomendar frango frito em vez de caranguejo.

Kara verificou o relógio. Sua irmã já estava 20 minutos atra sada.

Deve chegar a qualquer momento — disse a ele.

Tenho certeza.

Parecia tão seguro... e tão paciente. Mais paciente do que suspeitava que ela própria seria se estivesse em seu lugar.

A verdade era que, em todo seu tempo como coordenadora de eventos, nunca preparara um casamento para uma mulher tão distraída e aparentemente desinteressada quanto a própria irmã.

Claro, havia muitas coisas acontecendo com a família no mo mento. O pai fora brutalmente assassinado em seu escritório por alguém que tentara fazer aquilo parecer um suicídio. E, depois da morte, descobriram que vinha levando uma vida dupla e que tinha um filho adulto com outra mulher. E, agora, a mãe delas fora acusada de matar o próprio marido.

Kara não se importava com os segredos que seu pai vinha escondendo ou com a mágoa que a mãe pudesse ter sentido quando descobrira a traição. Elizabeth Winthrop Kincaid jamais teria levantado um dedo contra ele. Mal conseguia matar uma aranha, muito menos atirar no marido com quem estava fazia quase quarenta anos.

Era absolutamente impossível. E todos os irmãos Kincaid achavam o mesmo; estavam cem por cento apoiando a mãe. Mas como dizer isso aos promotores que tinham acusado Elizabeth de assassinato? Por sorte, surgiram novas informações a respei to de um homem misterioso que fora visto entrando no edifício na noite do assassinato, o que tinha sido suficiente para libertar Elizabeth mediante fiança... por ora.

Então, não era de se admirar que Laurel, a filha mais velha dos Kincaid, tivesse mais no que pensar do que em seu iminente matrimônio.

Mesmo assim, parecia ligeiramente estranho para Kara sua irmã ainda não ter uma visão clara de seu dia perfeito de ca samento. A maioria das mulheres tinha. A maioria das _meninas _tinha!

Ela se perguntou se Eli percebera o comportamento pecu liar de sua noiva, e se achava aquilo tão digno de perplexidade quanto estava começando a achar.

Pelo jeito, ou não percebera, ou os frequentes atrasos de Laurel não o incomodavam. Parecia totalmente tranquilo.

Também não aparentava estar nem um pouco preocupado com o custo do casamento. Tradicionalmente, quem cuidava da conta era a família da noiva, e, sem dúvida, os Kincaid podiam bancar a comemoração. Mas, dada a atual situação confusa da família, Eli dissera aos Kincaid para que não se preocupassem e pediu a Kara para garantir que todas as contas associadas ao casamento lhe fossem enviadas diretamente.

Um gesto que não a surpreendera. Sempre fora bondoso, ge neroso e compreensivo. Tendo sido adotado, sabia como era não ter nada.

Só esperava que ainda se sentisse benevolente quando desse uma olhada nas faturas que lhe seriam enviadas.

A medida que os segundos se passavam, Kara começou a se perguntar o que mais poderia discutir com Eli relacionado ao casamento sem repetir as conversas anteriores. Provavelmente, poderia voltar ao início do catálogo do bufê e explicar a miríade de opções novamente, com mais detalhes, mas sabia que ele perceberia que aquilo seria só uma tática de enrolação.

Mas não precisou enrolar, pois a porta do escritório se abriu e Laurel entrou. O epítome do estilo feminino sofisticado de negócios, usava uma saia verde e um blazer da mesma cor por cima de uma blusa branca. Em seus pés, sapatos cinza de corte baixo, e seu cabelo ruivo-escuro pendia em tomo dos ombros, descendo pelas costas com um leve toque de cachos nas pontas.

Como a mãe delas, era linda de verdade. Capaz de parar o trânsito só com um olhar, e sempre pudera escolher o homem que quisera. Entretanto, antes de Eli, nunca parecera disposta a se estabelecer com nenhum.

Desculpem pelo atraso — murmurou, sem fazer contato vi sual com Kara e nem com seu noivo ao pôr os óculos escuros de tamanho exagerado dentro da bolsa de grife.

Eli, que se levantara no instante em que ela entrara, foi até a Laurel e lhe deu um rápido beijo na bochecha.

Não se preocupe. Kara me manteve bastante entretido. Apa rentemente, temos mais de trezentas opções de entradas diferen tes, e ela ficou feliz por descrever cada uma detalhadamente.

Ele se virou para Kara com um sorriso.

Detalhes com os quais tenho certeza de que vai presentear você agora.

Não parecia nem um pouco avesso à ideia de ouvir toda aquela conversa de bufê novamente, o que fez Kara retribuir o sorriso.

Os cantos da boca de Laurel se levantaram em resposta, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos, a expressão, tensa. Segurava a alça da bolsa com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou a Eli em voz baixa. Para Kara, disse: — Desculpe, mas podemos, fazer isso outra hora? Preciso mesmo conversar com ele.

Claro — respondeu, levantando-se rapidamente para juntar suas coisas e tentando, sem palavras, passar sua preocupação para Laurel e perguntar se estava tudo bem, se havia algo que pudesse fazer. — Liguem para mim quando estiverem prontos para remarcarmos — disse, oferecendo um rápido movimento de cabeça para Eli e passando a mão no braço de sua irmã de ma neira encorajadora ao passar.

Ao fechar a porta, torceu para que tudo estivesse bem e soube que telefonaria para a irmã para descobrir o que estava aconte cendo assim que chegasse em casa.

Está tudo bem? **—** perguntou Eli a Laurel, suspeitando que não estava quando se recusou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sinto muito — disse, a voz ligeiramente hesitante. Inspirando fundo, pareceu se preparar para o que estava prestes a dizer e fi nalmente ergueu o olhar para o dele. — Sinto muito, mas acho que não consigo. Não sei se consigo ir em frente com o casamento.

Por um segundo, Eli teve certeza de que ouvira errado.

Como?

Num surto de energia, levantou-se do sofá, deixando a bolsa cair no chão enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em pas sadas agitadas diante da mesa dele.

Foi um erro — disse, torcendo as mãos juntas na altura da cintura, mantendo o olhar diretamente à frente enquanto falava. — Apressamos as coisas. E, apesar de ter parecido uma boa ideia na hora, as circunstâncias mudaram.

Parando imediatamente, virou-se para ele, os braços pendendo dos lados do corpo.

— Minha vida está uma bagunça no momento, Eli. Meu pai foi assassinado, minha mãe foi acusada de matá-lo, ganhei de repente um novo meio-irmão e um irmão postiço que não sabia que existiam...

Jamais ouvira a voz de uma mulher ser forte e fraca ao mes mo tempo, mas a dela era. As palavras estavam cheias de con vicção, apesar de a emoção fazê-las tremer.

Você tem me dado um apoio incrível, e sei que mamãe está demonstrando determinação. Sempre sorri, diz que vai tudo fi car bem, insiste para que sigamos em frente com o casamento porque não quer admitir como o futuro está precário... para ela e para o resto de nós. Mas acho que não consigo. Não está tudo bem. Meu mundo inteiro foi virado de cabeça para baixo, e não faço ideia do que pode acontecer amanhã. Simplesmente não há como me casar agora, por mais que as pessoas fiquem decepcio nadas. Sinto muito.

Eli ficou sentado em silêncio, observando os olhos verdes de Laurel reluzirem e a apertada linha de sua boca estremecer enquanto esperava por sua reação.

Pensou se ela esperava que ficasse irritado. Que se levantasse repentinamente e ficasse com o rosto vermelho ao gritar com ela por desperdiçar seu tempo e dinheiro. Ou talvez que não aceitas se um _não_ como resposta, insistindo para que ela seguisse, _sim, _em frente com o casamento, independentemente do pesadelo pelo qual passava com a família.

Provavelmente, devia estar sentido aquelas coisas, pelo me nos até certo ponto. Afinal, estava sendo dispensado. Seu orgu lho masculino não devia estar ferido?

Em vez disso, não se flagrava sentindo muita coisa. Esta va sentado ali, olhando para a ex-noiva, pensando que os seus olhos já não eram de um verde tão vibrante quanto os da irmã.

Eram bonitos, claro. Sem dúvida, Laurel era uma mulher extremamente adorável. Cada centímetro a imagem da beleza clássica e abastada.

Mas o verde dos olhos era mais para o jade, enquanto o de Kara era mais profundo, reluzente, e fazia com que se lembrasse das esmeraldas dos exuberantes pântanos salgados da Carolina do Sul.

Provavelmente, o fato de pensamentos como esse circularem por sua mente em um momento como aquele era um sinal relati vamente bom de que Laurel tinha toda a razão em cancelar o ca samento. Podia estar usando a recente confusão em sua família como desculpa para não prosseguir, mas Eli começava a pensar que talvez simplesmente não fossem certos um para o outro.

Certamente, o início do relacionamento não fora algo ro mântico e avassalador. Mais precisamente, começara a sentir que já devia ser hora de se estabelecer, e Laurel parecera uma escolha de esposa totalmente lógica. Cresceram juntos, eram amigos há anos, e, quando ele pedira sua mão em casamento, uma proposta mais de negócios do que de um casamento tradi cional, aceitara com um leve movimento de cabeça e um beijo no canto da boca dele.

Dali em diante, os eventos tinham ocorrido de maneira muito sistemática e bem-planejada, como todo o resto das suas vidas muito sistemáticas e bem-planejadas.

Sequer tinham dormido juntos. Algo que só agora Eli per cebia que devia ter sido outro alerta vermelho. Mas, na época, durante todos os meses do extenso noivado, aquilo não pare cera nem um pouco estranho. Nem mesmo para Eli, que se considerava um homem com um apetite sexual mais do que saudável.

Levantando-se, atravessou a curta distância até Laurel, en volvendo os braços dela com as mãos. Olhou fixamente em seus olhos preocupados por um momento e se inclinou para lhe dar um reconfortante beijo no rosto.

Eu entendo — disse suavemente, afastando-se para lhe ofe recer um sorriso encorajador. — Não se preocupe com nada. Vou até falar com Kara para cancelar os preparativos. Só precisa cui dar de você mesma e fazer o que for preciso para estar presente para a sua família.

Sentiu e viu a tensão abandonar o corpo de Laurel.

Obrigada — sussurrou, deixando a cabeça cair contra o om bro dele. — Muito obrigada.

Quero que seja feliz, Laurel. Nunca iria querer que nosso casamento parecesse um dever ou que a deixasse infeliz.

Levantando a cabeça, sorriu para ele, os olhos reluzindo no vamente, mas por outro motivo.

É um bom homem, Elijah James Houghton. E, um dia, vai ser um marido maravilhoso para uma mulher muito sortuda. Só sinto muito por não ser essa mulher.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou a rígida linha do maxilar dele antes de pegar sua bolsa e sair do escritório, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho e tristemente abandonado.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Parece perdido em pensamentos.

A grave voz masculina pegou-o de surpresa, apesar de já es perar Rakin Abdellah, seu velho amigo da época em que estu davam em Harvard, chegar à cabine de sempre no restaurante. Eli levantou a cabeça no instante em que Rakin deslizou para o banco diante dele.

Criado pelos avós paternos em Diyafa depois que seus pais morreram num acidente aéreo, Rakin tinha o cabelo preto, os olhos castanhos e a pele bronzeada de sua herança do Oriente Médio. Mas também era meio-americano, o que significava que passara feriados, férias e grande parte de seus anos de faculdade nos Estados Unidos com a família de sua mãe, o que o deixara confortável nos dois países, em ambas as culturas.

Problemas nos negócios? — perguntou, levantando o braço para chamar o garçom.

Nada tão simples assim — resmungou Eli.

Rakin ergueu uma sobrancelha escura, numa pergunta. Eram amigos há tempo suficiente para que palavras não fossem sem pre necessárias. Rakin sabia que, se havia algo errado, e se Eli quisesse que soubesse dos detalhes, compartilharia na hora certa.

Vamos pedir primeiro — disse Eli —, e discutir aquele car regamento de lençóis de linho para o empreendimento da ilha Seabrook. Então talvez esteja pronto para falar do meu dia. — Depois de comerem algo e beberem uísque.

Quando o garçom apareceu, pediram drinques e analisaram o cardápio até que as bebidas chegassem. Sabia por que esta va bebendo, mas ficou surpreso quando Rakin pediu o mesmo. Suspeitava de que não era o único a ter um dia difícil.

Depois de pedirem, puseram-se em posição, as mãos envol vendo seus respectivos copos. Passados alguns segundos, o can to da boca de Eli se curvou num sorriso. A do amigo logo fez o mesmo. Os dois riram.

Você primeiro — disse Eli.

Os lençóis estão a caminho. Está tudo conforme o cronograma. Devem estar à sua disposição no final da semana que vem. No momento, a entrega está prevista diretamente para a Ocean Breezes, mas ainda há tempo para mudar isso se preferir que sejam entregues em seu escritório aqui em Charleston.

Eli assentiu, aprovando, mas não era daquilo que falavam, e sabiam.

E... — quis saber. Em parte por estar genuinamente interes sado no que acontecia na vida de seu amigo, e, em parte, para ganhar tempo até ele próprio precisar revelar sua mais recente confusão.

Rakin suspirou, baixando a atenção para a mesa.

Meu avô está ameaçando me deserdar.

Eli se recostou, os olhos arregalados.

O quê? Por quê?

Levantando seu olhar de volta para o do amigo, Rakin disse:

Quer que eu me case. Vem me pressionando há um bom tempo, mas, agora, fala sério. Quer que aconteça logo, e não dá muita importância à minha opinião.

Por um segundo, Eli não disse nada, só deixou as palavras se assentarem, a ironia da situação dominá-lo. Então soltou uma gargalhada.

Acha isso engraçado? — perguntou Rakin.

Eli balançou à cabeça.

Desculpe. Não é engraçado. Mas, se soubesse o que acon teceu comigo hoje, também estaria rindo.

Certo. Vou fazer o seu jogo. O que aconteceu hoje?

Laurel cancelou o casamento — disse aquilo de maneira rá pida e sucinta, como quando se arranca um curativo, e acabou com o resto de seu uísque.

Foi a vez de Rakin parecer chocado.

O quê? Por quê?

A boca de Eli se curvou, entretida. Não tinham sido aquelas mesmas palavras que soltara momentos antes, quando o amigo lhe contara a respeito da ordem de seu avô?

Diz que as coisas estão confusas demais no momento, que a vida está muito caótica com tudo o que está acontecendo com a família dela.

— Acho que entendo. Sem dúvida, os Kincaid vêm tendo sua parcela de azar ultimamente.

Eli respondeu assentindo.

Concordo. Mas acho que os motivos para desistir do casa mento têm mais a ver com os sentimentos dela por mim do que com qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo com sua família. Os sentimentos... — murmurou para o copo vazio — ou a falta deles.

Acha que não ama você?

-— Acho que gosta de mim, assim como gosto dela. Como ami gos. Só não sei bem se isso é base suficiente para se construir um casamento.

Vou dizer a você se é, já que terei um casamento sem amor para não arriscar ser deserdado.

E _não_ está disposto a arriscar, certo?

O amigo lhe lançou um olhar, um misto entre _O que acha?_ e _Você arriscaria?_

Sendo diretor executivo da empresa multimilionária de im portação e exportação de sua família, Rakin trabalhara duro de mais e tinha muito a perder apostando na possibilidade de seu avô mudar de ideia.

Bem, se estiver interessado — disse a ele, sentindo-se me nos incomodado do que quando entrara no restaurante —, posso lhe apresentar uma jovem solteira muito atraente, vinda de uma família muito respeitável do sul. Estava noiva, mas minhas fon tes me dizem que largou o noivo um mês antes do casamento.

Sim, imagino que possa — respondeu Rakin secamente quando o garçom voltou com as entradas. Depois que o jovem se certificou de que tinham tudo de que precisavam e foi embora para reabastecer os copos... dessa vez, escolheram café... ele acrescentou: — Vou tentar mais uma vez fazer meu avô mudar de ideia. Se não conseguir, talvez aceite sua oferta.

Já eram quase nove da noite quando terminaram o jantar e se despediram do lado de fora do caro restaurante. Apesar de Eli ler bebido três uísques, fizera uma refeição bem farta em se guida, e tomara também três xícaras de café durante o resto da noite. Então, não estava inebriado.

Também não estava com humor para ir para casa e ficar sentado sozinho durante o resto da noite. Sentia-se irrequieto e, de verdade, não queria ficar sozinho.

Praticamente sem perceber, já dirigia na direção do Quarteirão Francês, indo para a Queen Street. Era tarde, mas Kara ainda podia estar acordada. E, no fim das contas, prometera a Laurel que se incumbiria de informar à irmã dela a respeito do cancelamento.

Dez minutos depois, estava em frente à casa amarela, levan tando a mão para bater na porta. A construção tinha cerca de dois séculos de idade, mas não demonstrava nenhum sinal de desgaste. Fora bem-mantida pelos antigos proprietários, e a pró pria Kara trabalhara para restaurá-la por completo.

Para garantir, deu uma olhada na frente do imóvel, antes de bater, até encontrar luzes acesas numa janela do segundo andar.

Os segundos se passavam enquanto esperava, pensando se batia novamente ou não. Quando finalmente decidiu dar meia-volta e retomar para seu apartamento vazio, as luzes exter nas se acenderam. Outro instante se passou, e ouviu o arranhar e os cliques de trancas sendo giradas e abertas, e a porta se abriu.

Kara estava a menos de 30 centímetros de distância, a luz do corredor do segundo andar às costas, causando um efeito à sua volta. As generosas curvas envoltas por um robe de seda perolada coberto por violetas, seu cabelo castanho caindo por cima dos ombros em um véu de cachos soltos e naturais. Al guns centímetros abaixo da barra do robe, os pés adoravelmente descalços.

A atração, aguda e imediata, atingiu-o à queima-roupa e qua se o fez cair para trás. Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, torceu para que aquela luxúria instantânea e inesperada não es tivesse estampada no seu rosto... sem falar em outras partes de seu corpo.

Talvez tivesse bebido demais "afinal. Não seria essa a úni ca desculpa lógica para uma reação tão intensa à irmã de sua ex-noiva? Especialmente quando só era ex fazia algumas horas.

Por outro lado, talvez sua reação ao vê-la pronta para ir para a cama fosse puramente a de um homem que ficara tempo de mais sem os prazeres de um corpo feminino. E o exuberante corpo de Kara era algo em que qualquer homem repararia.

Eli — saudou-o levemente, minúsculas linhas se enrugando em seu nariz quando franziu o cenho, confusa. — O que faz aqui?

Sinto muito. Está tarde para eu vir, não está?

Analisou-o por um momento, descendo com o olhar do que ele suspeitava que fosse seu cabelo bagunçado, passando pelo rosto cansado, descendo pela linha de sua camisa, paletó e cal ças amarrotados, e voltando.

Por favor, diga que não veio dirigindo até aqui depois de beber — censurou-o, os olhos se estreitando em reprovação.

Três uísques. Mas foi há mais de três horas, e já jantei e tomei várias xícaras de café desde então. Estou sóbrio, juro. — Ergueu a mão como se fizesse um juramento num tribunal.

Ela pensou naquilo por um instante antes de soltar um leve suspiro e recuar para o vestíbulo.

É melhor entrar antes que meus vizinhos suspeitem de algo.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, entrou, esperando que ela fe chasse e trancasse a porta. Quando se virou novamente para ele, Eli teve certeza de que sabia. Kara sabia e se sentia mal por ele.

Falei com Laurel — admitiu em pouco mais do que um sus surro, o olhar flutuando em algum ponto perto do queixo dele, em vez lhe encontrar os olhos. — Sinto muito.

Droga, não queria a pena dela. Não queria a pena de nin guém. E, se aquela era a reação que sua quase-cunhada tinha, já podia imaginar como seria horrível lidar com todos os outros amigos e conhecidos quando descobrissem que Laurel o dis pensara.

Meu Deus, não preciso disso.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, começou a andar de um lado para o outro no recinto.

— Não preciso de boatos, nem da solidariedade, nem da aten ção negativa que isso vai atrair. Não ligo para ter cancelado o casamento — disse ao vento, — mas não preciso mesmo dos pro blemas que isso vai causar.

Já passava os dedos pelo cabelo novamente, bufando, quan do Kara tocou seu braço. Aquele leve toque fez com que parasse imediatamente e sua cabeça girasse até encontrar o olhar dela.

— Vamos para a cozinha — disse Kara com uma voz suave. — Vou fazer chá para nós, ou até servir outro copo de uísque para você, contanto que prometa passar a noite aqui, em vez de tentar ir de carro para casa.

E, simples assim, a tensão dele se esvaiu. Seguiu-a passando pela escadaria que levava ao segundo andar e percorrendo um estreito corredor até a cozinha, que ocupava quase toda a exten são dos fundos da casa.

Não era a primeira vez que andava por ali. Quando ela se mudara, a família e os amigos, inclusive Eli, tinham ido ajudá-la a desembalar as coisas. Depois, dera uma festa para exibir _seu bebê,_ levando todos para conhecer o local.

E precisava admitir que gostava do que ela fizera com a casa. Não apenas estava tudo organizado, mas a decoração parecia saída de uma revista. Se tivesse feito tudo aquilo sozinha, tal vez pudesse pensar em expandir a Prestige Events para trabalhar com design de interiores também.

Levando-o para a moderníssima cozinha, olhou de relance por cima do ombro, fazendo seus cachos balançarem.

Então, o que vai ser: chá ou uísque?

A boca dele se abriu, mas o impediu de falar com a mão levantada.

Antes que responda, é melhor avisar que nem sei se tenho uísque. Nunca foi minha bebida preferida. Talvez tenha um pou co de vodca ou gim, mas, além disso, suas opções de bebidas pesadas estão um tanto quanto limitadas.

Se não tinha uísque, por que ofereceu?

Ela deu de ombros.

Queria que ficasse, e não sabia se ficaria se não dissesse aquilo.

Sorriu e ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que seus lábios se curvaram, com a sensação boa de estar ali com ela.

Bem, então... vamos de chá.

Com um curto movimento de cabeça, virou-se para pegar, uma chaleira de aço inoxidável, enchê-la com água e colocá-la para ferver. Desfrutando o leve rebolado dos quadris dela e a ocasional quicada dos seios enquanto se movia, ele foi até a bancada no centro do cômodo e puxou um dos bancos de carva lho para se sentar.

Em seguida, Kara pegou um delicado jogo de chá de porce lana, arrumando-o na bancada.

Não precisa ter esse trabalho todo — disse.

Kara abriu um sorriso torto para ele.

É assim que se faz chá em Charleston, independentemente do dia ou da hora. Mamãe desmaiaria se descobrisse que faço de outro jeito.

— Então nada de saquinhos de chá pré-embalados conve nientemente e mergulhados em canecas de água aquecida no micro-ondas?

Feche essa boca — censurou. Indo a um armário próximo, retirou uma sofisticada lata cheia de folhas de chá, balançan do-as para ele para enfatizar.

Dez minutos depois, estava empoleirada no banco ao seu la do. Cruzou as pernas ao servir o chá, fazendo com que seu robe deslizasse e revelasse uma longa extensão de pele clara e lisa do joelho à coxa. O olhar de Eli se fixou naquela faixa de carne, fazendo sua virilha se contrair e sua boca secar.

-Algo me diz que não liga muito para chá, independente mente do jeito como for preparado — comentou, entregando uma fumegante xícara num pires.

Verdade. Sem dúvida, sou mais do tipo que gosta de café. — Mesmo assim, bebericou o líquido quente e escuro. — Mas já tive minha cota de chás da tarde com a minha mãe. Então, sei me comportar quando é necessário.

Kara sorriu, arrumando distraidamente as dobras de seu robe para cobrir as pernas. Uma pena.

Longos momentos se passaram num agradável silêncio.

Sinto muito mesmo pelo que Laurel fez — disse subitamen te, puxando-o de volta à Terra com um desagradável baque.

Começava a se sentir como um disco arranhado, por ter uma conversa semelhante com Rakin menos de uma hora antes, mas disse a verdade a ela.

Não sinto. Não mesmo.

Os olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, como se a resposta a surpreendesse... ou como se não acreditasse.

Certificando-se de olhar nos olhos dela para que visse que estava sendo sincero, Eli disse:

Quero dizer, não desejo que Laurel se case comigo se não _quiser._ É receita para um desastre.

Mas eram um casal tão lindo — murmurou. — Sei que as coisas estão meio loucas na minha família no momento, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo e, se Laurel o amava... se vocês se amavam...

A voz dela se tomou pouco mais do que um sussurro. Então ergueu o queixo, os olhos se fixando nos dele.

Quando duas pessoas se amam, acho que nada consegue impedir que se casem.

**CAPITULO TRES**

Kara não sabia por que dissera aquilo. Não era da conta dela, e a última coisa em que queria ficar pensando era o relaciona mento romântico de Laurel e Eli.

Já era ruim o suficiente o fato de estar se contorcendo de cul pa fazia meses por sua atração secreta pelo noivo de sua irmã. Agora, quicava como uma bola de pingue-pongue entre se sentir genuinamente mal pelo noivado ter chegado ao fim e ter a sen sação precisaria de alívio por aquilo significar que não precisaria passar o resto de sua vida vendo Laurel e Eli viverem _felizes para sempre._

Seria melhor ficar de boca fechada e bancar a organizadora de casamentos preocupada, mas não exageradamente envolvida, em vez da irmã da ex-futura-noiva e amiga do ex-futuro-noivo. Devia estar mais concentrada em desfazer todos os preparati vos que já estavam em andamento para o grande dia do que na miríade de emoções envolvidas na dissolução daquele evento.

Mas não era uma produtora de casamentos qualquer. Era também uma irmã. Uma amiga. E seria egoísta fingir que não era quando Eli, e, provavelmente, sua irmã, precisava do seu apoio e compreensão.

Porém, como poderia se solidarizar com Eli sendo Laurel sua irmã? Ou com sua irmã quando ela própria estava secretamente feliz por Laurel ter cancelado o casamento?

Conseguia sentir os olhos dele a perfurando, querendo que retribuísse o olhar. Com o coração disparando, esfregou as pal mas das mãos úmidas no robe e se obrigou a fazer Isso.

Como em todas as vezes em que o olhava diretamente, seu cora ção despencou no peito Imaginara-se tendo que ficar sentada diante dele toda semana nos jantares de domingo da família Kincaid, com ele casado com Laurel, criando uma família com Laurel... e a pe quena pontada de culpa que vivia dentro dela cresceu.

Éramos o casal perfeito na teoria — disse. — Bem sucedidos, de boas famílias, nascidos e criados em Charleston. Bem, você sabe... — falou ele em alusão à sua situação de adotado com um sorriso autodepreciativo. — Teríamos ficado maravilhosos em todas as fotografias para jornal e revistas. Nossos filhos teriam sido incrivelmente lindos.

Os filhos de Laurel e Eli. Ah, sim, Kara os imaginara também, e _teriam_ sido incrivelmente lindos; qualquer outra coisa seria uma impossibilidade genética, dada a bela aparência dos pais.

Aquilo era suficiente para deixá-la com vontade de chorar.

Mas, na melhor das hipóteses, Laurel e eu teríamos tido uma boa parceria. Quase algo de negócios.

Kara franziu o cenho.

Não entendo — disse.

Laurel não me ama — falou ele diretamente. — Ao menos não mais do que como um amigo.

Agora que dissera aquilo, ela conseguia ver a verdade da de claração. Isso explicava o desinteresse de sua irmã nos detalhes do próprio casamento. O vestido, as flores, a lista de convidados, a data... Kara precisara pressioná-la pelas decisões, e guiara Laurel pela mão em cada passo do processo, algo que não teria precisado fazer se o coração de Laurel estivesse mesmo envolvido naquilo.

O que significava que seu relacionamento com Eli fora uni lateral, com todo o amor e emoção necessários para mantê-lo vindo dele.

Ah, aquela noite ficava cada vez pior...

Umedecendo os lábios, Kara se obrigou a sussurrar palavras que estavam longe de ser verdade.

Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Não tem nada a ver com você, e é melhor que eu aceite isso agora, em vez de assumir depois de alguns anos de casado. O que Laurel disse?

Só que o casamento estava cancelado — respondeu honesta.

Por ela, por tudo o que está acontecendo com mamãe, a inves tigação do assassinato de papai... Não pareceu disposta a dizer mais, e não forcei.

Abriu um sorriso fraco para ele.

Esse é um território novo para mim, e, infelizmente, não sei bem como equilibrar o limite entre irmã e organizadora de casamentos. Nem entre amiga e planejadora.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Já teve que lidar com uma situação assim antes no trabalho?

Kara balançou a cabeça com tanta força que quase teve um torcicolo.

Já lidei com noivas exigentes, e mães de noivas ainda mais exigentes. Noivos relutantes. Já tive bar mitzvahs cancelados, festas de aniversário de casamento remarcadas no último mi nuto. Mas isso... é tudo muito novo para mim. Até agora, todos os casamentos nos quais me envolvi tiveram só problemas pe quenos e esperados. E talvez seja por isso que devesse ter me recusado a planejar esse casamento desde o início.

Recusado? — repetiu, zombando da escolha de palavras.

Você entendeu. — O tom estava leve, igual ao dele, e, pela primeira vez na noite, ela sentiu seu peito relaxar, a tensão do recinto se aliviar. — Devia ter recomendado outra produtora e sido simplesmente uma madrinha.

Eli levantou uma sobrancelha cor de café.

Mas aí estaria sentado na cozinha de outra mulher, e aposto que ela não saberia como fazer um chá sulista adequado.

O tom era baixo e sugestivo, ao menos aos ouvidos de Kara. Que Deus tivesse piedade, o homem era um perigo para os hor mônios femininos.

Bem, estou feliz por se sentir confortável para vir aqui. Ainda que saibamos que preferiria uísque a chá.

Ela abriu um sorriso hesitante, e foi recompensada com uma risada.

Sou tão transparente assim?

Nem um pouco. Já vi muitas coisas mais transparentes que você. Janelas. Água. Celofane...

Certo, certo, já entendi. Sou um livro aberto. Mas fico mesmo feliz por ser nossa produtora de eventos. Vai ser muito mais fácil passar pelo processo de desmanchar tudo com você do que com uma completa desconhecida. Então, por onde começamos?

Quer discutir isso hoje?

Por que não? — respondeu dando de ombros. E deixou seu olhar deslizar pelo corpo dela. — A menos que queira ir para a cama. Realmente não devia ter aparecido tão tarde.

Pôs um pé no chão, preparado para se levantar e sair por con ta própria, mas ela o impediu com a mão no pulso.

— Não vá — disse, sentindo a garganta se fechar com uma emoção inesperada. — Está tudo bem. Meus únicos planos para amanhã eram...

Trabalhar em mais preparativos para o casamento? — com pletou melancolicamente.

Assentiu relutantemente.

Bem, a boa notícia — disse, soando mais animado do que ela esperava — é que não precisa mudar seus planos. Só alterá-los um pouco para começar a _cancelar_ os preparativos, em vez de organizá-los.

Aproveitando que parece de bom humor, acho melhor avi sar que a chance de conseguir recuperar os seus depósitos é prati camente zero. Não são reembolsáveis, e, claro, vou dar o melhor de mim para convencer os fornecedores a reconsiderar, mas...

— Não se preocupe com isso. Já esperava. E, ainda que não seja uma quantia pequena, prefiro deixar isso de lado a aumen tar o seu estresse fazendo-a lutar para recuperar tudo.

Tem certeza? — perguntou em voz baixa: Era uma quantia que deixaria qualquer um pálido ao pensar em perdê-la.

Ele inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Meu relacionamento com Laurel era tranquilo. Não faz sentido complicar as coisas agora que acabou.

Vou cuidar de tudo — prometeu Kara. — Não quero que se preocupem com nada.

Com você comandando? Nunca — disse gentilmente. En tão, olhou o relógio. — Está ficando tarde. E melhor ir e deixar você dormir.

Seguiu-o descalça quando ele deslizou do banco e foi para a frente da casa. Eli abriu e a porta e se virou para ela.

Obrigado por me fazer companhia.

O prazer foi meu — respondeu. — E sinto muito mesmo pe las coisas não terem dado certo com você e Laurel.

Ficou sem reação por um segundo. Em vez disso, sua atenção parecia fixa nos lábios dela. Sem jeito, ela os lambeu, pergun tando-se se estariam sujos de chá.

Ao menos ainda tenho você — murmurou em uma voz baixa sem erguer o olhar.

Kara não sabia como interpretar aquilo. As palavras e o tom.

Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Num minuto, olhava-a tão intensamente que ela quase se contorcia. No seguinte, estava se aproximando mais e mais, até sua boca cobrir a dela.

Tudo dentro de Kara ficou totalmente paralisado assim que os lábios se tocaram. Parou de se mover, de respirar, de pensar.

O beijo foi quente e leve, com gosto de chá e um toque do uísque que Eli consumira antes. Foi tudo o que imaginara e mais. Começou lento e hesitante, apenas um roçar de lábios. Então, como se um fósforo tivesse sido riscado, tomou-se mui to mais.

Segurando-a pelos braços, Eli a puxou. Kara conseguia sentir o seu calor através da fina seda do robe, a pressão da excitação dele em sua barriga.

Em todos os anos durante os quais sonhara em beijá-lo, suas fantasias nunca tinham sido assim. Por vezes, imaginara beijos leves e castos que faziam com que se sentisse uma princesa de conto de fadas. Por outras, uma paixão incontrolável que o incitava a tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para a cama como se protagonizassem _E o vento levou..._

Mas aquilo não se parecia em nada com aquelas situações, lira real, cru, e fazia com que sentisse que todo o seu ser seria lambido em chamas.

A boca a envolveu, a língua adentrando para tomá-la de um jeito que não se lembrava de ter experimentado antes.

Então, acabou. Sem aviso, ele recuou ao mesmo tempo em que Kara afastava um passo dele.

A realidade estapeou-a com mais eficiência que um balde de água gelada caindo em sua cabeça. Respiravam pesadamente enquanto se esforçavam para olhar para qualquer lugar, menos um para o outro.

É melhor eu ir — disse ele em um pouco mais do que um resmungo.

As palavras zumbiram nos ouvidos dela, soando como se ti vessem chegando por um túnel de vento muito comprido. O me lhor que conseguiu fazer foi assentir quando ele abriu a porta e saiu para a noite sem olhar para trás.

Ficou paralisada ali, os eventos dos últimos segundos lampejando por sua mente. Fora maravilhoso... fora aterrorizante. Queria que acontecesse de novo... queria que nunca tivesse acontecido.

O homem de seus sonhos de menina... ah, quem queria enga nar? Seus sonhos de menina _e_ mulher... acabara de beijá-la lou camente. E tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma horrenda culpa pelo fato de fazer tão pouco tempo que se tomara o ex-noivo de sua irmã.

Eli não estava com nenhuma vontade de voltar para seu aparta mento escuro e vazio, mas não tinha muita escolha, a menos que quisesse passar a noite em um de seus quartos de hotel igual mente escuros e vazios.

Parte queria voltar à porta de Kara, bater até ela abrir e entrar tomando-a nos braços, subindo para o quarto. Outra parte, a que comandava a cabeça, não a libido, perguntava como diabos fora capaz de beijar a irmã de sua ex-noiva no mesmo dia em que seu noivado fora cancelado.

Como podia desejá-la naquele instante.

Já se sentira daquele jeito depois de beijar Laurel? Achava que não.

Por fora, tinham parecido os perfeitos candidatos às capas de revistas de ricos e famosos.

Por dentro, contudo, não houvera paixão. Respeito e ami zade, sem dúvida, e isso não mudaria, independentemente da decisão de Laurel de cancelar tudo.

Mas, antes de beijar Kara, não percebera como faltara paixão em seu relacionamento com a ex-noiva. Aquele beijo o fizera arder dos lábios até o alto da cabeça, descendo até os pés. Não conseguia se lembrar de já ter tido uma reação tão intensa ao beijar uma mulher.

A pergunta era: o que _diabos_ faria com aquilo?

O inteligente seria ir para casa, tomar um banho, deitar-se na cama e esquecer que o beijo acontecera. Mas estava claro que aquilo seria impossível.

O que o deixava de volta ao primeiro passo, aquele com _o que diabos faria com sua repentina e poderosa atração por Kara Kincaid!_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Kara não dormira nada na noite anterior. Como poderia depois daquele beijo e o peso em sua consciência?

Então, ali estava, acordada ao raiar o dia. O que não era tão comum. Entretanto, normalmente, estaria funcionando depois de oito horas de sono, vestida para trabalhar, já pronta em seu escritório, que ficava em casa, ou a caminho de seu primeiro compromisso.

Mas aquele dia estava longe de ser normal. Em vez de conti nuar planejando o casamento de sua irmã, deveria desmontá-lo.

Como sempre fazia quando se sentia emotiva, fora para a cozinha, e já não sabia o que fazer com os biscoitos amanteigados que começavam a esfriar na bancada de mármore.

Exatamente às 8h15, o telefone tocou e a assustou. Era seu número pessoal, não o comercial de seu escritório, e raramente recebia ligações pessoais tão cedo... a menos que houvesse algo errado. E, levando-se em consideração os problemas atuais da família, algo poderia mesmo estar errado.

Seu estômago se contraiu. Deus, o que seria agora? Seu pai fora assassinado, sua mãe presa pela morte dele, a irmã cance lara o casamento...

Fazendo uma rápida prece para que _não_ fossem outras más notícias, pegou o aparelho sem fio e apertou o botão.

— Alô?

Kara, querida, é Penelope, do escritório de Eli.

A voz conhecida cantou na linha, dissipando a nuvem de maus pressentimentos. Soltou um suspiro enquanto se perguntava por que a assistente de Eli estaria telefonando para seu número pes soal. Tinham interagido bastante nos últimos meses, marcando reuniões para repassar planos do casamento, mas sempre pela linha comercial.

Oi, Penelope. Como vai?

Muito bem, querida. E você?

Bem.

O sr. Houghton pediu que ligasse para a sua casa e marcas se um horário para esta tarde. Está disponível?

O coração de Kara acelerou, e seus pulmões começaram a ar der até perceber que parara de respirar. Inspirando rapidamente, pensou que devia parar de ser tão boba e perguntou:

Sabe por que ele quer me encontrar?

Imaginei que tivesse a ver com o casamento. Por quê? Está ocupada hoje?

Não, não — respondeu, antes que Penelope suspeitasse mais do que já parecia suspeitar.

Obviamente, Eli não dissera nada a respeito de seu noiva do rompido, e não seria Kara a dar a partida na máquina de boatos de Charleston. Penelope era uma funcionária dedicada, mas aquele era o sul, a fofoca era praticamente uma atividade esportiva.

Fico feliz em encontrá-lo quando quiser — acrescentou. Provavelmente, só queria se reunir para falar dos cancelamentos e garantir que cuidasse de todos os detalhes.

E, se ele podia agir como se nada de diferente tivesse aconte cido na noite anterior, ela também podia.

A campainha tocou 40 minutos depois, uma hora antes do que esperava. Com um choque de pânico, Kara olhou pela cozinha para garantir que não estivesse parecendo ter sido atingida por um desastre natural.

Apesar de ter dito a Penelope que estava à disposição de Eli e concordado em encontrá-lo às dez, assim que desligara o telefone, voltara à cozinha para tirar mais biscoitos do forno até terminar de assar toda a massa. Assim, não tivera muito tempo para limpar, tirar o avental, trocar de roupa e retocar o cabelo e a maquiagem. Se Eli tivesse aparecido no horário marcado, em vez de diabolicamente mais cedo, talvez tivesse até conseguido.

Limpando as mãos no avental, abriu a porta.

Bom dia, Eli — disse, recuando para convidá-lo a entrar. — Chegou cedo.

Ele abriu um estonteante sorriso.

O que posso dizer. Estava ansioso para vê-la novamente.

O coração dela disparava. E lá se ia ideia de fingir que a noite anterior não acontecera.

Na verdade, tenho reuniões a tarde inteira e queria deixar as coisas resolvidas com você antes de me distrair. Espero que não se importe.

Kara perguntou:

Que coisas tem em mente?

Em vez de responder, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fungou.

Isso é cheiro de torta?

Na verdade, biscoitos.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e a olhou.

Os lábios de Kara se repuxaram enquanto se esforçava para não sorrir.

Você quer?

Sim, por favor — disse entusiasmado, chegando a esfregar as mãos.

Vamos. — Esticando as mãos por trás do corpo, soltou o aven tal enquanto o levava à cozinha.

Deve ter acordado terrivelmente cedo para ter conseguido fazer tudo isso — comentou, olhando as dúzias e dúzias de bis coitos que cobriam todas as superfícies planas do cômodo.

Ignorou a observação, ocupando-se em pegar um pequeno prato, enchê-lo de biscoitos e colocá-lo na bancada diante dele. Estava sentado no mesmo lugar da noite anterior, parecendo in finitamente confortável.

Levando um biscoito à boca, parou para analisá-lo.

Amanteigado com nozes — disse ela um segundo antes de ele dar uma mordida e soltar um demorado gemido de apreciação.

Eli já conhecia as habilidades de confeiteira dela. Cresceram juntos, e passara tempo suficiente com a família dela, já adulto, para ter provado várias das suas criações culinárias e de sua mãe.

Mas, por algum motivo, ficar ali com Kara, a sós na casa dela, parecia mais... íntimo.

Pigarreando para tentar afastar o desconfortável formigamento que crescia por baixo da pele, Kara perguntou:

Quer algo para beber?

Tem leite?

Foi a vez de ela erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Sem dúvida, leite seria a escolha perfeita de bebida para se tomar com bis coitos recém-assados, mas, por algum motivo, não esperara um pedido daquele de um homem como Eli, que, na noite anterior, aparecera à sua porta cheio de uísque.

Claro — disse, indo ao armário primeiro e, em seguida, à geladeira.

Serviu um copo para cada um antes de pular num banco e pegar um biscoito. Eli já acabara com três deles, mas Kara rara mente ia além de provar seus próprios quitutes. Afinal, sabia o que tinha em cada um deles e quantas calorias seria obrigada a queimar na academia se exagerasse.

Então — começou ela depois de passarem alguns minutos mastigando e arrematando as migalhas com goles de leite gela do. — O que quer discutir? Coisas relacionadas à dissolução dos planos de casamento?

Internamente, fechou a expressão no momento em que as pa lavras saíram. Como poderia ser tão insensível?

Era cedo demais para falar dos votos de casamento cance lados de um jeito tão franco. Eli ainda devia estar sentido pela rejeição de Laurel.

Contudo, não parecia abalado. Terminou o biscoito, deu um gole no leite e, em seguida, limpou a boca com o guardanapo antes de falar.

Disse que conseguia cuidar disso tudo. Então, a menos que precise de mim para alguma coisa, prefiro deixar tudo com você.

Certo — respondeu cuidadosa. Se não precisava falar com ela sobre aquilo, então, sobre o _quê?_

_Por favor, que não seja o beijo... que não seja o beijo..._

— Não sei se já mencionei antes como fiquei impressionado com o seu trabalho preparando casamentos.

Disse aquilo com o mesmo tom de voz que usaria para elogiar os dotes culinários dela. Sem toque de dor, ressentimento ou felicidade.

E muito eficiente e tem um ótimo gosto.

Obrigada.

— O que me fez pensar que os Hotéis e Resorts Houghton poderiam se beneficiar da sua experiência.

Certo, pensou lentamente, aquilo era inesperado. Mas, em voz alta, disse:

Como?

— Organizamos muitos eventos de alto nível... casamentos, aniversários, bar mitzvahs... especialmente na localidade de Ocean Breezes. A que fica na ilha Seabrook — esclareceu, como se ela já não conhecesse melhor do que ninguém cada uma da meia dúzia de hotéis dele. — No momento, temos um funcio nário do resort cuidando desse tipo de coisas, mas acho que poderíamos fazer um trabalho ainda melhor e nos tomarmos, ainda mais, um local de preferência para grandes e luxuosos eventos se tivéssemos um profissional que soubesse de verda de o que está fazendo, cujo único trabalho fosse planejá-los e supervisioná-los.

Segundos se passaram enquanto absorvia a declaração dele e tentava entendê-la.

Está me pedindo para desistir da Prestige Events e traba lhar para você?

Balançou a cabeça, pegando outro biscoito.

Claro que não. A Prestige é seu bebê, entendo isso. Mas, se estiver disposta a se expandir um pouco, talvez subcontratar alguns trabalhos, acho mesmo que seu _input _seria útil para nós.

O que exatamente está pedindo que eu faça?

Que venha comigo ao Ocean Breezes por alguns dias — dis se casualmente dando outra mordida no biscoito. — Sei que o casamento era o único projeto na sua agenda para as próximas semanas. Então, agora que foi cancelado, imagino que esteja livre. Com exceção de ter que cancelar tudo, claro. Mas, como temos telefones e aparelhos de fax no resort da ilha Seabrook, isso não deve ser problema.

E o que eu faria quando chegasse lá? — perguntou, impres sionada com a calma em sua voz quando, por dentro, parecia que havia um desfile do Quatro de Julho subindo e descendo por sua espinha. Formigava por inteiro, dividida entre a empolgação por uma oferta que poderia gerar negócios _muito_ lucrativos para sua firma e a trepidação de ser obrigada a... poder?... passar mais tempo na companhia de Eli.

Dar uma olhada. Falar com a mulher que está encarregada dos eventos especiais no resort atualmente. Revisar alguns de nossos eventos anteriores para ver o que estamos fazendo certo e o que podemos estar fazendo errado.

— E...?

E, depois, conversamos. Pode me dar sua avaliação ho nesta de como estamos cuidando das coisas. Suspeito de que vou querer discutir a possibilidade de contratar a Prestige Events para alguns trabalhos no futuro, mas fico feliz em ir aos poucos.

Então só quer que eu visite o resort com você e ofereça minha experiência com produção de eventos.

Exatamente.

Abriu um deslumbrante sorriso para ela.

— Veja por esse lado — acrescentou. — Se isso acabar sendo um desperdício de tempo, do ponto de vista dos negócios, ao menos será recompensada com uma bela viagem de final de se mana com todas as despesas pagas.

Pensou naquilo por um minuto, pesando os prós e contras em sua mente.

Pró: Era Eli, um homem que conhecia desde a adolescência e _sabia_ que era confiável, jamais se aproveitaria dela.

Contra: Era Eli, o homem pelo qual tivera uma quedinha durante três quartos de sua vida e que a beijara com tudo na noite anterior.

Pró: Receber o convite para ser a consultora de um dos seus hotéis multimilionários, ainda mais da ultraluxuosa localidade da ilha Seabrook, era uma imensa oportunidade profissional.

Contra: Sua irmã rompera com ele no dia anterior. Provavel mente, tanto o beijo quanto a oferta eram reações a ser dispensa do pela noiva apenas um mês antes da troca de votos.

Pró: Sair da cidade por alguns dias e manter a cabeça nos negócios deveria ser um dos melhores jeitos de ele evitar muita fofoca e ajudá-lo a se curar do rompimento com Laurel. Não que fosse admitir que estivesse sofrendo ou que precisasse de tempo para se recuperar.

Contra: Viajar com Eli, independentemente do fato de que seriam apenas negócios, poderia não cair bem para quem visse de fora. _Irmã de futura noiva foge com futuro noivo na semana seguinte ao cancelamento do casamento..._ Era uma manchete pronta para acontecer.

E como Laurel se sentiria com aquilo? Entenderia que Kara estava simplesmente explorando uma bela oportunidade de ne gócios, ou veria aquilo como uma traição pessoal de sua própria irmã?

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, analisou-o, tentando não deixar o lindo rosto influenciar em sua decisão.

— Todas as despesas pagas, hum? — murmurou.

Sim.

— É uma oferta terrivelmente tentadora.

— Espere até chegar lá. Vai achar que morreu e foi para o paraíso.

Gostaria de dizer sim, mas acho que devia deixar a ideia amadurecer ao menos uma noite. E... sinto muito, mas preciso falar com Laurel sobre isso antes. Com tudo o que está aconte cendo agora, não me sentiria confortável indo a menos que ela e o resto da minha família não tivesse problema com a minha ausência.

Claro — respondeu rapidamente, levantando-se. — Pense o quanto quiser... contanto que não demore muito — acrescentou com uma piscadela.

Foi atrás dele para fora da cozinha.

Se decidir que quer ir, podemos sair já na sexta de manhã — disse antes de chegar à porta. Como na noite anterior, virou-se com a mão na maçaneta.

Com a lembrança daquilo, e do que viera em seguida, Kara ficou tensa. Torcia loucamente para que não tentasse beijá-la novamente... e, ao mesmo tempo, desejava que o fizesse.

E se decidir que não vou? — arriscou.

Aí, levo você às pressas para uma das localidades mais pró ximas dos HRH — disse simplesmente.

Um calafrio contraiu a barriga dela. Sabia que estava falan do de negócio, mas fazia com que soasse como uma proposta íntima. Como se fosse ficar hospedada numa suíte duplex, ar dendo em lençóis de algodão egípcio de cinco mil fios, em vez de andando pelo local e oferecendo conselhos para melhorar os eventos.

Como se pudesse ler a mente de Kara, um canto da boca dele se levantou.

Obrigado pelos biscoitos — murmurou. — Ligue para mim quando decidir o que quer fazer.

E foi embora, deixando-a sozinha no foyer. _Sem_ tentar bei já-la novamente.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Kara Kincaid na linha três — disse a recepcionista de Eli.

Sem pressa, ele olhou o relógio.

Quatro horas. Quanta rapidez! Não esperara notícias dela antes do dia seguinte.

Claro, não sabia se estava ligando para aceitar sua oferta. Podia ser para lhe dar uma curta e doce rejeição.

Torcendo para não ser esse o caso, atendeu.

— Alô, querida — saudou-a no que esperava ser sua voz mais amistosa e persuasiva.

Provavelmente, aquilo pegara-a desprevenida, pois a única coisa que ouviu durante alguns segundos foi o silêncio.

Se ainda quiser que eu vá à ilha Seabrook com você — dis se lentamente, como se pesasse cuidadosamente as palavras — aceito a proposta.

Excelente — disse preguiçosamente, tentando não deixar que sua boca se curvasse num sorriso de gato de Cheshire e fracas sando retumbantemente. — Busco você às 8h na sexta-feira de manhã. Pode ser?

Está ótimo.

Apronte-se para a praia — disse num tom levemente sedu tor. — Vejo você lá.

E desligou antes que ela pudesse responder e enquanto sua sorte ainda estava em alta.

Parou diante da casa dela na manhã de sexta. Como queria parecer inofensivo e causar em Kara uma falsa sensação de segurança, dirigia seu Mercedes-Benz. Seguro, confortável, sutilmente impressionante... aquilo deveria causar a impressão perfeita para a Fase Um da Operação Conquistar Kara Kincaid.

Era incrível, pensou, que, apenas dois dias depois de ter sido largado por sua noiva, estivesse preparando uma sistemática se dução da irmã dela. Parecia algo desavergonhado, até para ele, e tinha certeza de que muitos na alta sociedade de Charleston sussurrariam e apontariam dedos acusadores por suas costas.

Não que se importasse. Podiam falar o que quisessem, assim como fizeram quando era um desgrenhado menino adotado que chegava para morar com os Young, uma das famílias mais ricas de Charleston, com um sangue muito azul e cuja linhagem vinha da época dos primeiros colonizadores.

Como fora rancoroso então! Amargurado e com raiva pelo que a vida lhe aprontara, erguendo uma robusta barreira para evitar ser magoado novamente. Também estivera amedrontado, sem saber o que esperaria na próxima esquina.

Mas o fato de os Young o terem acolhido, tratado como se fos se um parente e não desistido dele em hipótese alguma, como tan tas outras famílias adotivas tinham feito no passado, ensinara-lhe a autoconfiança. Eles o criaram para confiar em seus próprios pensamentos e decisões, independentemente da opinião alheia.

Desejava Kara Kincaid e, assim como tratara de construir sua empresa multimilionária com todo afinco, pretendia con quistá-la.

Até aquela semana, achava que sua vida estava completa, tanto pessoal quanto profissionalmente. Era assustador perceber como estivera equivocado naquela avaliação.

Pensara que fosse feliz com Laurel, e que seria nos próximos cinquenta anos. Agora, a única mulher em sua mente, a única com a qual se imaginava passando o resto de sua vida, era Kara.

Namorara a irmã errada. Graças a Deus que Laurel pusera um fim às coisas. Do contrário, poderiam ter cometido o maior erro de suas vidas.

Saiu do carro e atravessou a calçada até a frente da casa de Kara, batendo na porta. Momentos depois, ela a abriu.

Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo em tomo do rosto e dos om bros em largas ondas castanhas. Também estava sem óculos, outro hábito que percebera quando ela desfrutava momentos pessoais e não precisava parecer tão controlada e profissional.

Suas roupas também pareciam mais casuais, em estilo praiano, como ele aconselhara. Usava uma blusa floral de mangas curtas, uma saia verde-limão e sandálias sensuais, porém confortáveis.

Contudo, por mais linda que estivesse, também parecia ner vosa. Seus olhos estavam velados, a boca, curvada ao mordiscar o canto interior do lábio; ele não pôde deixar de perceber os movimentos irrequietos da mão que pendia ao lado do corpo.

Quase sentiu pena dela. Esforçara-se bastante para não a deixar desconfortável com seu convite. Evitara tocá-la ou se aproximar demais, e propositalmente _não_ mencionara o beijo que tinham compartilhado, apesar de ser praticamente a _única_ coisa em que conseguia pensar desde que acontecera, aquecendo-lhe o sangue.

Torcia por uma reprise muito em breve, mas não podia deixar Kara saber que essa era sua prioridade máxima. Ela podia se assustar e voltar correndo para Charleston.

Eli suspeitava de que estivesse tão interessada quanto ele, mas as circunstâncias estavam longe de serem as ideais.

E só tinha um final de semana para convencê-la de que a atração que vibrava entre ambos precisava ser explorada, apesar da fofoca que geraria.

A fofoca morria... eventualmente. Mas não sabia ao certo se seu desejo por ela morreria. Ou se teria outra chance de algo assim. Uma chance de estar com uma mulher que achava que pudesse ser a certa.

Era uma ação ousada para ele. O pedido de casamento a Lau rel levara meses de cuidadosa consideração. E parecera á esco lha perfeita. Ao menos em tese,

Era uma mulher adorável, por dentro e por fora. Seria uma esposa maravilhosa para algum homem um dia. Não duvidava disso. O que não significava, que fosse a esposa perfeita para ele.

Não, suspeitava de que esse papel fosse mais adequado à irmã de Laurel. O que era constrangedor, sem dúvida... mas não impossível.

Só torcia para que fosse capaz de convencer Kara a ter a men te tão aberta quanto a sua vinha sendo ultimamente. Mas, para isso, precisava começar devagar e se esforçar ao máximo pa ra não a deixar perceber que tinha mais do que simples negó cios em mente para a viagem de fim de semana.

Bom dia — saudou-a, mantendo as coisas casuais, anima das. — Pronta para irmos?

Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Com tudo o que está acontecendo, talvez não deva sair da cidade. Especialmente com você.

Pôs a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido...

Ora, querida, creio que tenha magoado meus sentimentos.

Riu daquilo, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele estava brincando.

Certo — disse, pegando a alça de uma das bolsas de via gem a seus pés. Eram três, de tamanhos variados, todas de um conjunto de grife. Empurrou a maior para ele antes de pegar as outras duas e sair, trancando a porta.

Mas, se algo acontecer e não puder estar aqui com a minha família quando ela precisar de mim, a culpa é sua.

— É a ilha Seabrook — lembrou ao abrir o porta-malas. Um único telefonema da sua família, e posso fazê-la voltar a Charleston em uma hora. Até menos, se quiser que eu deixe um helicóptero de prontidão.

Não é necessário.

Sorriu para Kara, fechou a porta depois de ela entrar e foi para o banco do motorista. Ficaram em um relativo silêncio até chegarem à via expressa, antes de abordarem o assunto a respei to do qual estivera curioso desde que lhe telefonara para aceitar o convite.

Imagino que Laurel não tenha visto problema em você fu gir comigo no final de semana — disse, mantendo o tom leve.

Por um momento, pareceu hesitar, e assentiu. Virou-se para ele.

— Disse que não se importava nem um pouco. Falou até que era uma boa ideia trabalharmos juntos.

Não conseguiu resistir a um sorriso arrogante.

Foi o que eu disse.

— Mas parecia, distraída. Não sei se é a morte de papai, ou o fato de terem culpado mamãe por isso, ou o cancelamento do casamento, ou algo inteiramente diferente, mas tem estado estranha ultimamente.

— Vocês têm tido muito no que pensar. Qualquer um nessa situação teria.

— Laurel e mamãe iam viajar no mês que vem, antes do casa mento. Mamãe não pode ir, claro, mas não quer que minha irmã cancele a viagem. Acho que uma parte de Laurel ainda quer ir, ao menos para fugir de toda a loucura aqui em casa. Mas a outra vai se sentir culpada se for, porque vai ser como abandonar ma mãe ou fugir quando a família mais precisa.

— Mais ou menos como você fugindo comigo neste final de semana.

Propositalmente, deixou que suas palavras tivessem duplo sentido, curioso para ver a reação de Kara. Negaria imediata mente que estavam _fugindo_ ou se apressaria a esclarecer que não se tratava _daquele_ tipo de viagem? Ou deixaria aquilo pas sar, reconhecendo silenciosamente que, de fato, poderia acabar sendo _aquele_ tipo de viagem?

Para surpresa e deleite dele, ela deixou passar.

Sim. Disse que ela devia ir. Parece egoísta, mas acho que precisa de um tempo de afastamento. Vai voltar com a cabeça mais limpa, revigorada. E, assim como eu neste final de sema na, se precisar voltar, conseguirá chegar em casa em questão de horas.

Exatamente — concordou, pegando a mão dela. Entrelaçou os dedos, satisfeito por não ter tentado impedi-lo. — Então, agora que acredita que sair da cidade por alguns dias é uma boa para a sua irmã, talvez comece a acreditar que é uma boa ideia para você também.

Riu, os dedos apertando os dele. Se aquilo era acidental ou deliberado, Eli não sabia.

Acho que tenho que acreditar, ou vou ser uma hipócrita, não?

Sem dúvida.

Hum. Acho que estou começando a entender o que faz de você um empresário tão bem-sucedido. É um forte negociador.

Exatamente.

E ela não fazia nem ideia. Mas, até o final de semana termi nar, saberia. Faria de tudo para convencê-la a ter um tórrido e clandestino relacionamento.

Claro, o fato de estar simplesmente afirmando o óbvio tam bém ajuda.

Arrogante, também — queixou-se. — Que sorte a minha po der passar um final de semana inteiro com o sr. Sabe-Tudo.

Você me ama, e sabe disso — devolveu, levando a mão dela à boca e dando um rápido beijo.

Não sabia ao certo porque estava forçando tanto tão cedo quando estivera determinado a ser um perfeito cavalheiro até estarem confortavelmente acomodados no Ocean Breezes.

Não esperava que ela saltasse pelo console central e o bolinasse enquanto estivesse dirigindo, mas, quando ela soltou os dedos e puxou lentamente a mão, perdeu o fôlego, prevendo o pior e desejando ter ficado de boca fechada.

— Amo você mesmo — disse ela em voz baixa.

Tão baixa que mal ouviu. Quando arriscou um rápido olhar, Eli viu que ela não estava mais inclinada na sua direção, mas sentada ereta, olhando pelo para-brisa.

Você é um dos meus melhores amigos.

A trilha sonora de apocalipse iminente de todos os filmes que já vira reverberou na cabeça dele.

Ali estava, o beijo da morte. Um minuto antes, estivera pul sando com a expectativa do fim de semana que viria. Agora, estava quase enjoado de terror e se perguntando como diabos sobreviveria aos três dias seguintes.

— Acho que nunca lhe agradeci por todo o apoio quando pa pa morreu. Por ter estado presente por mim, dia ou noite.

Havia sido um dos primeiros a aparecer na mansão Kincaid assim que soubera da morte prematura de Reginald. Suspeitava-se de suicídio, oque deixara a família perplexa. Mas a desco berta posterior de que tinha sido um assassinato não fora muito melhor.

Depois da leitura do testamento, quando cada um dos filhos de Reginald recebera uma carta escrita especificamente para ele pelo pai, Kara lhe telefonara, chorando.

Não era muito envolvida na empresa da família. Então, não havia instruções sobre como administrar o Grupo Kincaid na carta. Era simplesmente um pai se comunicando com a filha pela última vez, dizendo o quanto a amava.

Ficara ao telefone com ela noite adentro, dizendo o que podia para confortá-la, ouvindo-a externar sua tristeza e compartilhar lembranças especiais de seu pai que mais ninguém, nem mesmo seus irmãos, possuíam. E ficara feliz por aquilo, grato por haver _algo_ que pudesse fazer por ela num momento no qual se sentia bastante impotente.

Sempre vou ser assim — disse ele agora. — Você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei.

Foram as últimas palavras até chegarem à ilha Seabrook.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_Aquilo era um erro._

Num momento em que deveria estar apreciando a vista, des frutando o caminho de carro até um deslumbrante resort oceâni co, Kara era um amontoado de nervos, e tudo em que conseguia pensar era que ter concordado em viajar com Eli, ainda que por motivos de negócios, fora um terrível erro.

Desde o momento em que ele largara aquela bomba... _você me ama, e sabe disso..._ o coração disparara e não reduzira a velocidade.

Amava-o mesmo, conforme admitira. Mas, apesar de ter se concentrado na amizade, no fundo, temia querer mais do que isso.

Claro, aquilo não poderia acontecer. Apesar do beijo, prova velmente resultado do estresse do noivado rompido, do cansaço e de uísques a mais, sabia que ele não tinha na verdade _aquele tipo_ de sentimento.

Gostava bastante dela por terem compartilhado a infância e apreciava o apoio dela depois que Laurel o dispensara. Mas não a desejava de verdade. Não queria jogá-la na cama, rasgar suas roupas e fazer tudo que podia.

Estremeceu com aquele pensamento, porque era exatamente o que queria que ele fizesse.

Então pensou em sua irmã e sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha.

Como poderia sequer _pensar_ naquelas coisas com o ex-noivo de sua irmã? Como Laurel se sentiria se soubesse que sua irmã desejava Eli, e que o quisera desde adolescente?

Ainda que Laurel não estivesse pronta para se casar com ele, isso não significava que estivesse disposta a entregá-lo à própria irmã caçula.

Já estavam na ilha Seabrook, aproximando-se do resort, e Kara não tinha ideia do que faria quando chegassem. Conseguiria abafar as emoções e agir como se não houvesse nada errado? Como se não fossem nada além de amigos fazendo negócios mutuamente benéficos? Ou passaria o final de semana à beira de um ataque de pânico?

Estivera no Ocean Breezes uma vez, para a grande inauguração. Ficara tão orgulhosa de Eli. Não era apenas um hotel como todos os outros dele tinham sido até aquele momento, mas um resort completo com tudo que um hóspede poderia querer de encontrar numa ilha.

Uma praia particular, curso de golfe, spa e tratamentos de estética no quarto. Lojas exclusivas e um salão de alto nível. Restaurantes divinos. E, claro, todos os serviços para aqueles eventos especiais e únicos sobre os quais daria consultoria.

Mal podia esperar para vivenciar o verdadeiro luxo que sabia existir além das portas do hotel.

Eli parou debaixo de um largo pórtico que cobria a entrada principal, e, um segundo depois, um manobrista abriu a porta do carro para ela. O jovem estava vestido com calça preta, camisa branca de botão e um colete grená com o logo do Ocean Breezes bordado no bolso do peito. Saudou-a com um largo sorriso, es perando que saísse antes de ir até o lado de Eli.

— Bem-vindo de volta, sr. Houghton. É um prazer vê-lo no vamente.

— Obrigado, Robert — respondeu, entregando as chaves ao garoto, com uma nota dobrada que parecia ser uma polpuda gorjeta.

Ao mesmo tempo, outro funcionário do Breezes tirou a ba gagem do porta-malas, colocando-a em um carrinho. Depois de tudo feito, Eli também lhe deu uma gorjeta.

— Todas vão para as minhas suítes particulares — disse ao jovem em voz baixa. — E providencie para que morangos e uma garrafa de champanhe também sejam servidos lá. Obrigado, Julio.

Ficou mais do que impressionada por conhecer seus funcio nários pelo nome.

Chegou ao lado dela, dando-lhe o braço. Entraram no lobby pelas portas de vidro, andando pelo piso de mármore.

Morangos e champanhe? — murmurou ela.

Para comemorarmos.

Comemorarmos o quê?

O início do que espero que seja uma parceria muito lucra tiva e bem-sucedida.

Um bilhete de agradecimento teria sido suficiente.

Riu, inclinando-se para dar um rápido beijo na têmpora dela.

— Não seja boba, querida. Uma mulher como você jamais fi caria impressionada com algo tão mundano.

Está tentando me impressionar?

Claro. Sempre tento impressionar damas adoráveis quando quero algo delas.

A pulsação de Kara disparou. Passaram pela recepção, Eli fazendo um movimento de cabeça para as duas jovens de olhos sonhadores na mesa de registro, que estavam praticamente con tendo com as mãos risadinhas causadas unicamente pela pre sença de seu chefe rico e atraente. Apertou a seta para cima no elevador, e as reluzentes portas prateadas se abriram.

Kara esperou até que estivessem lá dentro, sozinhos, e que ele usasse uma cartão especial para destravar o botão para seu andar particular, antes de pigarrear e se obrigar a perguntar:

O que deseja de mim?

As portas se abriram novamente.

Que se junte a mim para morangos e champanhe — respon deu casualmente, saindo para o vestíbulo de suas dependências particulares.

Saiu do elevador e ficou pregada no lugar, absorvendo os opulentos arredores. Crescera com dinheiro. Então o luxo não lhe causava estranheza. Também passeara por vários dos quar tos, suítes e bangalôs particulares durante a inauguração.

Mas aqueles espaços eram impressionantes até para os pa drões de resorts de luxo. Também não parecia uma suíte típica do Ocean Breezes, mas uma residência pessoal.

Pisos de madeira de lei, em vez de carpete, cortinas branquíssimas sopradas pela brisa do oceano, uma cozinha de nível quase profissional e mobília escolhida pessoalmente, em vez de padronizada.

Também tinha uma das vistas mais magníficas de todo o resort. Possivelmente de toda a ilha.

— Não tenha medo — disse do centro do cômodo. — Pode en trar. Não vou morder.

Kara se afastou do elevador, dando passos lentos e delibera dos enquanto continuava a analisar as minúcias da suíte, entre elas, uma cama king size.

As malas estavam empilhadas aos pés dela. Parando perto de delas, manteve os olhos fixos na bagagem e no amplo colchão.

— Não concordei em ficar aqui com você — disse a ele, ainda sem olhar em sua direção. — Pensei que fosse ter meu próprio quarto.

Como impediria as imagens que passavam por sua mente e a derretiam, visões do que aconteceria se compartilhassem um espa ço durante três dias e duas noites? Não parecia muito, mas, levando-se em consideração as fantasias que já estava tendo desde que ele murmurara _não vou morder_, três _minutos_ e dois _segundos_ ti nham se tomado um tempo longo demais paia ficar a sós com ele.

Não sei se fico confortável assim — disse francamente. Cla ro, sem revelar o _motivo._

Foi na direção dela, e Kara finalmente se virou para ele. Como em todas as vezes em que o via, uma rajada de eletrici dade a percorreu.

Era tão lindo! Tinha certeza de que sabia disso, mas nunca agia como se suas feições e físico perfeitos fizessem diferença.

Não agia de um jeito convencido. Não usava aquilo para sua vantagem. Pelo que sabia, sequer usava aquelas coisas para se duzir mulheres.

Ah, Kara tinha certeza de que tivera seus casos e, possivel mente, namoradas, apesar de não conseguir se lembrar dele mencionando um relacionamento sério que não o que tivera com Laurel. Mas, apesar de praticamente qualquer mulher de sangue quente estar disposta a se atirar nele antes mesmo de saber seu nome, nunca soubera de ocasiões nas quais aceitasse essas ofertas só para um sexo rápido e selvagem.

Quando fora a última vez em que _ela_ fizera um sexo rápido e selvagem?, pensou de repente. Ou qualquer tipo de sexo?

Fazia algum tempo.

Enquanto isso, o último relacionamento de Eli terminara fa zia apenas um punhado de dias.

Com a sua irmã. A irmã dela, a irmã dela, a irmã dela. Preci sava lembrar bem daquilo.

Só vejo uma cama — ressaltou. — Onde exatamente eu devo dormir?

Levantando a mão, passou os dedos no rosto dela, no cabelo.

Você se preocupa demais, querida. Agora, pare, para que possamos desfrutar nosso final de semana e resolver algumas coisas.

Ah, para ele, era simples. Obviamente, não tinha uma raça inteira de minúsculas criaturas alienígenas sapateando em seus nervos como Kara tinha.

Um sino soou perto do elevador. Baixando a mão, Eli foi ver o que era.

Depois de apertar um botão no painel ao lado, as portas se abriram para revelar o mensageiro que levara as malas, atrás de um carrinho de serviço coberto com um pano.

Sr. Houghton — saudou.

Inclinou a cabeça em resposta, gesticulando para lhe dar boas-vindas à suíte. Empurrou o carrinho até a sala de estar, sorrindo para Kara ao passar.

Gostaria que abrisse o champanhe, senhor?

Não, obrigado, Julio. Posso cuidar disso.

Com aquilo, o jovem voltou ao elevador.

— Algo mais que possa fazer?

— No momento, não, obrigado.

Eli abriu a garrafa de champanhe e serviu duas taças. Esten deu uma para Kara, que ficou enraizada no lugar por um instante, sentindo-se tão dividida quando Eva devia ter se sentido ao ser seduzida pela serpente.

Contudo, já servia avançando enquanto esticava a mão para pegar o champanhe que oferecia. Ergueu a taça, mas a impediu antes que ela pudesse beber.

Não se esqueça da melhor parte.

Pegando um morango da tigela sobre o carrinho, levou a fruta madura e vermelha aos lábios dela. Kara hesitou por um segundo, o desejo duelando com o bom-senso... até o primeiro vencer.

Abrindo a boca, permitiu que ele deslizasse a ponta do mo rango para dentro e mordeu, deixando o suco cobrir sua língua.

Entretanto, estava encontrando dificuldades para mastigar, e, quando Eli pôs a mesma fruta nos próprios lábios, dando uma mordida ainda maior e suculenta... engolir tornou-se algo impossível.

Claro, não parecia ter as mesmas dificuldades. Mastigou o morango com gosto e, antes de engolir, deu um gole no cham panhe, jamais desviando os olhos do rosto dela.

Como não sabia durante quanto tempo conseguiria manter o pedaço da fruta entre os dentes sem morrer engasgada, também começou a mastigar.

Agora, dê um gole — murmurou, pondo dois dedos na base da taça dele e a inclinando na direção da boca de Kara.

Ela fez como indicado. Tanto o morango quanto o champa nhe estavam maravilhosos.

Mas estar tão perto de Eli, quase intimamente perto, em sua própria suíte particular, deixava-a perigosamente tensa.

Assim que engoliu, Eli já estava lá novamente, levando outro sensual morango à boca de Kara, induzindo-a a ceder.

Ah, e como era tentador!

Mas não poderia deixar seu coração fugir com seu bom-senso. Balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a deixar que a enchesse de mais comida ou bebida inebriante até saber exatamente a situa ção em que estavam.

O que é isso, Eli? — soltou de uma vez. — Você me pediu para vir aqui a negócios, mas isso parece outra coisa. Parece — disse numa voz muito mais leve — sedução.

Ele deu de ombros.

Talvez seja — falou num tom casual. — Mas quem disse que não podemos misturar um pouco de prazer aos negócios?

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Não pretendia admitir a parte mais maliciosa de seu plano, mas, quando Kara lhe perguntara diretamente o que tramava, não conseguiu se obrigar a mentir.

Pensando melhor, talvez champanhe e morangos não fossem o melhor jeito de iniciar o final de semana. Eram meio óbvios.

Por outro lado, estava aliviado por ter dito a verdade. Teria se sentido desonrado se conseguisse levá-la para a cama, apenas para ser forçado a admitir depois que aquele fora seu objetivo o tempo inteiro.

Agora as cartas estavam sobre a mesa, e Kara sabia o que ele linha em mente.

Contudo, ainda não sabia como reagiria àquela confissão. E liii sabia que havia alguns grandes obstáculos para fazê-la se sentir confortável em ter um relacionamento ilícito tão pouco tempo depois de terminado o noivado com a irmã dela.

Como parecia uma gazela na mira do seu rifle, Eli fez um rápido ajuste em seus planos. Pegou-a pela mão e puxou na di reção do elevador.

Aonde vamos? — perguntou depois que ele apertou o botão.

Você vai ver.

Atravessando o lobby e descendo por um longo corredor acarpetado, levou-a ao salão de festas principal, onde a maior parte dos grandes eventos era realizada. Estava literalmente va zio no momento, a não ser pelo espesso carpete, uma pista de dança localizada no centro e um palco fixo ao longo da parede mais afastada.

Uma fileira de portas duplas percorria toda a extensão do re cinto, abrindo-se para uma larga varanda com vista para o ocea no. A vários metros dali, ao fim de um pedaço de terra em forma de península e coberto por grama, cercado por um precipício rochoso, havia um grande gazebo branco onde muitas cerimô nias de casamento tinham ocorrido.

Esta é a nossa área mais cobiçada para eventos — explicou, deixando que ela fosse na frente. — As pessoas gostam da vista e da brisa que vem do oceano, e também do gazebo e da varanda como pano de fundo para fotos.

É lindo — disse, começando a vagar por ali, absorvendo os detalhes.

Não parecia mais distraída pelo incidente na suíte.

É perfeito para casamentos.

Fazemos muitos — concordou. Além das luas de mel que se seguiam.

Foi até as portas duplas, ficando ali por vários minutos E, enquanto Kara analisava a paisagem, analisou-a.

Era deslumbrantemente linda, mesmo de costas. Seu cabelo castanho caía por cima dos ombros em ondas macias e leve mente cacheadas. A blusa e a saia leves que vestia acentuavam suas curvas. Também tinha lindas pernas, fosse de salto ou com sandálias planas como naquele instante.

Por que as coisas precisavam ser tão complicadas?

Queria ir até ela, afastar seu cabelo e beijar a longa linha de seu pescoço. Virá-la e beijá-la loucamente. Jogá-la por cima do ombro e carregá-la de volta à suíte, sem se importar com quem pudesse vê-los.

Então, queria fazer todas as coisas maliciosas e deliciosas que a fariam esquecer que estivera noivo de sua irmã... esquecer que ficarem juntos poderia ser considerado proibido... esque cer tudo, menos a sensação dos lábios dele, seu corpo nu pres sionado nela, penetrando-a.

Aquele pensamento o deixou semiexcitado e fez com que mudasse desconfortavelmente o peso de um pé para o outro.

Mas sempre pensara que tudo o que valia a pena ter era digno de esforço para ser obtido.

Suspirando, avançou, preparado para abrir um dos conjuntos dc portas e acompanhá-la até lá fora, mostrar um pouco do terre no antes de levá-la de volta a alguns dos salões menores usados para eventos mais simples. A poucos passos dela, parou quando seu nome foi chamado da porta oposta.

— Eli!

Viraram-se para ver Diane Montgomery rebolando ao ir apres sadamente na direção dele. Na pontas do pés, abraçou-o com for ça demais, beijou o rosto dele perto demais da boca.

Muito antes, quando os planos para o Ocean Breezes estavam começando a ser postos em prática, tinham se envolvido num curto relacionamento. Considerando-se o histórico deles, era provável que contratá-la como coordenadora local de eventos não tivesse sido das ideias mais sábias, ainda que seu currículo a deixasse mais do que qualificada para o cargo.

Naquela época, estivera desempregada e um tanto desespe rada, e, até então, vinha fazendo um bom trabalho, ainda que fosse um pouco possessiva e se comportasse com familiaridade demais ocasionalmente.

Levar Kara para que desse sua opinião profissional sobre como tomar o Ocean Breezes um local de preferência para eventos causaria algumas sensações ruins e um ego ligeiramen te machucado em Diane. Só esperava que não fizesse um es cândalo ou algo do gênero para assustar a já arisca ex-cunhada.

As garotas da recepção me disseram que estava aqui, mas não acreditei. Se tivesse me avisado que vinha, poderia ter deixado as coisas prontas para você.

Está tudo ótimo — disse sem entonação, retribuindo a sau dação com muito menos entusiasmo.

Puxando Kara para seu lado e mantendo-a perto, apresentou-as.

Kara, esta é Diane Montgomery. Tem sido a encarrega da dos eventos no resort desde pouco depois da inauguração. Diane, esta é Kara Kincaid.

Escolheu as palavras com cuidado, sem querer que Diane sus peitasse de que Kara pudesse ser sua substituta ou insinuar que não estava fazendo um trabalho aceitável. Também não queria que Kara soubesse que já se envolvera com Diane, ainda que o relacionamento já estivesse totalmente no passado.

Kara estendeu a mão.

E um prazer conhecê-la.

Diane apertou-a rapidamente, mas, tivesse Kara percebido ou não, Eli viu a outra mulher analisá-la da cabeça aos pés.

— Estava mostrando tudo a ela — disse. — Mas vou precisar falar com você enquanto estiver aqui.

Aparentemente, percebendo o tom de voz totalmente sério, Diane olhou de relance para ele, para Kara e de volta para Eli. Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram para baixo quando recuou um passo.

Certo. Falo com você depois.

Deu meia-volta e saiu irritada do salão de festas.

Sabe que estou aqui para dar consultoria com relação ao cargo dela? — perguntou Kara assim que a outra mulher sumira de vista.

Não. — Pegando-a pelo cotovelo, levou-a para a ampla varanda.

Vou contar a ela quando a hora chegar, se for necessário. Mas, antes de me dar a sua opinião sobre a operação aqui, e como podemos melhorar, não vejo sentido em criar problemas.

— É justo.

Obrigado — disse com um sorriso, descendo a mão para lhe entrelaçar os dedos.

Esperou que ela se afastasse, que mostrasse o mesmo des conforto de quando dera a ideia de transformar negócios em prazer. Em vez disso, não apenas deixou que os dedos se entre laçassem, mas também apertou-os levemente em resposta.

Surpreendeu-o a ternura que aquele pequeno gesto lhe pas sou. Deu-lhe esperança de que pudesse ser bem-sucedido em seu plano de sedução, no final das contas.

Levou-a para o gazebo, projetado com rosas subindo pelo parapeito até os postes, rumo ao teto circular. Não entraram, mas ficaram perto da beirada rochosa com vista para o oceano. Cem metros abaixo, ondas arrebentavam contra a praia, envian do uma brisa salgada para levantar o cabelo de Kara e colar as roupas de ambos.

Apesar de a vista ser de tirar o fôlego, Eli não costumava pas sar muito tempo naquele lado do resort. Não gostava do vento por vezes violento o açoitando.

Mas senti-lo com Kara fez com que o encarasse por uma perspectiva diferente. Apesar dos diversos casamentos que ti nham organizado, jamais considerara o Ocean Breezes especial mente romântico.

Talvez porque não estivesse prestando atenção. Ou porque não estivesse no local certo com a pessoa certa.

Kara o _tornava_ romântico. Fazia com que _quisesse_ pedir mo rangos e champanhe, não por achar que era uma jogada sabia mente calculada em seu caminho para a sedução, mas porque ela merecia, e queria mimá-la.

Queria fazer longas caminhadas na praia com ela, olhá-la do outro lado de uma mesa de jantar à luz de velas.

No entanto, naquele exato momento, mais do que tudo, que ria afastar o cabelo do rosto dela, inclinar sua cabeça para trás e beijá-la.

E foi o que fez.

Cedendo à tentação, prendeu o cabelo de Kara atrás da ore lha, afastando-o do pescoço. Curvando-se, pressionou os lábios na pulsação ali. Rápida, errática. Assim como a dele, que marte lava em seus ouvidos... e mais embaixo.

Como ela não se afastou, desceu mais á boca, deixando que a língua saísse para percorrer a sexy protuberância da base do pescoço. E subiu para beijar a nuca, o ombro...

— Eli.

A voz dela lhe chegou num sussurro, um que mal ouviu aci ma das ondas que arrebentavam e de sua própria excitação latejando nos ouvidos.

Eli — disse novamente com um gemido relutante.

Hum? — respondeu sem interromper sua exploração da pele que tinha gosto de flores e mel.

O que está fazendo?

Beijando você.

Por quê?

Porque, desde o beijo que trocamos no seu foyer, não con sigo pensar em mais nada que não em beijá-la outra vez — disse, trilhando com a boca cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar.

_Porque não consegui resistir nem mais um minuto._ Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, descendo pelo rosto.

_Porque beijar você é a única coisa que posso fazer aqui sem escandalizar os hóspedes e fazer todos fofocarem loucamente._

Segurando-a pelo queixo, ergueu seu rosto para encontrar o dele e finalmente a beijou como queria. Sua boca cobriu a dela, roçando os lábios, provocando com a língua até se abrir para ele.

Os dedos de Eli entraram no cabelo de Kara para segurá-la no lugar enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Ao mesmo tempo, deu meio passo à frente, deixando-os colados do peito ao joelho.

Um gemido trovejou pela garganta dela com a sensação dos seios apertados, as pernas roçando, a barriga e o ápice das coxas de Kara se moldando à crescente ereção através das camadas da saia e da calça dele. Descendo a mão do cabelo para a base das costas, puxou-a para ainda mais perto, deixando que sentisse como a desejava. Ali, imediatamente, se concordasse... e se não pudessem ganhar uma plateia dali a alguns minutos.

Percebendo como aquilo poderia ser verdade e como já po diam estar chamando a atenção, obrigou-se a afrouxar a pegada e começou a se afastar.

Arfava quando se separaram. Ela também, percebeu, satisfeito.

Os lábios de Kara estavam rosados de seus beijos, os olhos enevoados e desconcentrados. E suas pernas pareciam bambas.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para levá-la dali. De volta à suí te, diretamente para a cama. Estava desnorteada, dócil e, pro vavelmente, confusa tanto com as ações dele quanto com seus próprios sentimentos a respeito de Eli.

Entretanto, por mais que ele quisesse se agarrar a essa desculpa, não conseguia. Não conseguia se aproveitar. Ao menos não daquele jeito. Não ainda.

Inspirando fundo para se fortalecer, ele pegou a mão dela.

— Vamos — disse, dando meia-volta e a puxando.

Apressando-se para acompanhar as longas passadas dele, perguntou:

— Aonde vamos?

Diminuiu o passo para deixar que o alcançasse, que cami nhasse ao lado dele, em vez de correr atrás.

Puxando-a para seu lado, envolveu os ombros de Kara com um braço, dando um leve beijo no alto da sua cabeça. Segurou-a perto, mas não muito. De um jeito que entendesse, mas não que atraísse olhares curiosos de outros hóspedes. Ou, ainda pior, dos funcionários.

Prometi um passeio a você. Vou dá-lo antes que nos dis traiamos e sigamos para coisas mais agradáveis.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Mesmo sabendo que seria difícil passar tanto tempo perto de mais de Eli, Kara jamais esperara _aquilo._

Como podia estar tão interessado de repente quando não esti vera antes? Até alguns dias atrás, estava noivo de Laurel. _Nunca _demonstrara interesse nela.

Demonstrara?

Tentou relembrar a história deles, do colégio em diante. To das as incontáveis ocasiões e interações entre ambos.

Sempre fora bondoso com ela, amistoso. Mas era assim com todos.

Sempre estivera presente. Quando terminara com seu na morado no colégio... quando ficara indecisa com relação a qual faculdade cursar... quando seu pai morrera. E nos bons momen tos, também: tinha ido às formaturas e às festas de aniversário, comemorara com Kara depois que ela abrira a Prestige Events.

Mas, sem dúvida, era assim com todos os seus amigos íntimos.

Então, aquilo não a tomava particularmente especial, tomava?

Contudo, quando estava com ele, _sentia-se_ especial.

Claro, seus sentimentos nunca haviam sido postos em dúvi da. Sempre tivera aquela paixão sonhadora de colegial por ele.

O que não entendia bem eram os sentimentos _dele_ por _ela._

Estaria brincando?

Ao pensar aquilo, o coração se apertou quase dolorosamente. Mas, por algum motivo, achava que não era esse o caso. Nunca o vira ser menos do que cem por cento honesto em nada.

Mas, se não a estivesse provocando, o que estaria fazendo?

Era quase demais esperar que estivesse verdadeiramente in teressado nela, especialmente tão pouco tempo depois do fim do noivado. Entretanto, ali estavam.

Kara engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para agir como se esti vesse prestando atenção.

Eli mostrara as partes do terreno que costumavam ser usadas para eventos. Levara-a por mais salões de festas de tamanhos variados e pelas cozinhas.

Agora, voltavam para a suíte dele. Ao menos era para lá que imaginava que estavam indo, já que não havia mais muita coisa relacionada a planejamento de eventos para ela ver no resort.

Prometera marcar uma reunião com Diane durante a visita deles, para que pudessem repassar datas, números e documen tos. Kara precisaria rever como as coisas estavam sendo ad ministradas no momento para saber se havia oportunidades de melhorias, mas suspeitava que ele estivesse tão relutante quanto ela em encontrar com a outra mulher na sua presença.

Afinal, estava ali para verificar o trabalho dela, indicar as falhas e, possivelmente, assumir seu cargo de coordenadora de eventos do Ocean Breezes.

Mas, no momento, tinha problemas maiores, dilemas maio res. Estavam voltando à suíte de Eli, e não tinha ideia do que faria quando chegassem.

Pior, não tinha ideia do que _ele_ faria. Ou tentaria fazer. Ou esperaria.

Estava dividida entre a sensação de que vivia num conto de fadas... e a de que estava sendo engolida por inseguranças c culpa.

Era errado. Ceder à sua fraqueza por Eli só complicaria as coisas. Talvez conseguisse sair ilesa ali na ilha Seabrook, sem nenhum parente por perto para perceber suas ações e poucos olhos curiosos observando cada passo.

Bem, havia olhos curiosos. A maioria dos funcionários pare cia incapaz de desviar o olhar dos dois toda vez que passavam. Claro, o fato de Eli tê-los alojado em seus aposentos particulares não ajudava em nada.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e entraram. Eli passou seu cartão e apertou o botão da suíte particular.

As portas se fecharam, trancando-os sozinhos. Num minuto, estava olhando o reflexo embaçado deles na porta prateada. No seguinte, girava como um pião, indo parar entre a rígida parede do largo peito de Eli e o aço frio das portas às suas costas.

Não consigo esperar mais nem um minuto para fazer isso rosnou.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar _Fazer o quê?,_ mas não teve chance de soltar nem a primeira sílaba antes de a boca de Eli descer sobre a dela. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, cortando seu oxigênio e fazendo os músculos dela moles como macarrão.

Contra seu bom-senso, quando a língua dele lambeu o canto dos lábios de Kara e tentou entrar, ela permitiu. Afinal, era só um beijo. Só um... pequeno... beijo.

Acima deles, uma campainha tocou. O cérebro dela não teve tempo de registrar o som antes de as portas atrás se abrirem e cair para trás.

Segurou-a antes que ambos terminassem num indigno amon toado no chão do foyer. Continuou fazendo com que recuasse por todo o vestíbulo até, mais uma vez, ela chegar uma parede. Prendeu-a ali com seu corpo, tocando-a do pescoço ao joelho.

Beijou-a novamente, não tão de leve quanto o fizera no ele vador. Se o beijo do elevador pudesse ser chamado de leve, o que não podia. Mas não esperou o consentimento dela, não lhe deu tempo para se ajustar ou abrir a boca num convite. Simples mente tomou o que queria.

Durante longos e lânguidos momentos, ficaram ali, provan do, tocando. As mãos dele seguraram a cintura de Kara. Sua ereção pressionando-lhe o abdome. Em resposta, as unhas se cravaram nos ombros dele através do paletó.

Quando liberou a boca de Kara, ela arfou. Então, enquanto sugava o ar para seus pulmões escaldados, pegou-a despreveni da ao tomá-la nos braços.

Soltou um gritinho assustado ao ver-se repentinamente na horizontal.

O que está fazendo?

— O que acha?

Agora que não estava mais confundindo a mente dela com ardentes beijos e sutis carícias, quase conseguia pensar com clareza e sabia que aquilo não estava certo.

Levando a palma da mão ao ombro sólido como rocha e se contorcendo levemente dentro dos braços dele, disse:

— Eli, não. Não podemos.

— Sim — disse sem a menor dúvida. — Podemos.

Foi direto para a imensa cama no centro do quarto, que era totalmente decorado com tons do mar... areia, turquesa, salmão... a cama estava coberta com uma grossa colcha dourada, com travesseiros suficientes para se construir uma fortaleza apoiados contra a cabeceira de bambu trançado.

Foi tudo o que teve tempo de perceber enquanto a carregava para o lado e a punha de pé para poder começar a jogar os travesseiros no chão e puxar as cobertas. Por baixo, lençóis brancos como neve, feitos do que Kara tinha certeza de que era o melhor algodão egípcio, implorando para serem sujos e amassados.

Recuou.

Eli percebeu imediatamente.

— Ah, você não vai, não — resmungou, pegando-a pelo pulso e puxando em sua direção.

As mãos dela subiram para se impedir de bater no peito dele, mas, aparentemente, era o que queria que ela fizesse, porque não parou de puxar até o contato ser feito.

— Não podemos fazer isso, Eli — disse novamente, tentando fazê-lo seguir o bom-senso.

— Sim — retrucou com ainda mais determinação que antes —, podemos.

Mas, quando a olhou, algo nele se abrandou. Oferecendo um pequeno e persuasivo sorriso, passou o polegar pelo rosto dela.

Não diga não — disse num sussurro. — Sei que você que me quer. Tanto quanto a quero.

As palavras, ditas num tom tão sincero, fizeram a garganta de Kara travar de emoção. Ah, como queria acreditar...

Mas sabia a verdade. Sabia que era só um ímpeto momentâ neo, um caso passageiro para ajudá-lo a superar Laurel.

E Laurel? E...

Silenciou-a levando um dedo à boca de Kara.

Não está aqui, Kara. Nunca esteve. Nunca a trouxe aqui, e não é um fator, não para isso.

Continuou a olhá-la fixamente, as mãos subindo para o cabe lo, deixando-a com vontade de gemer.

Então parou de tentar convencê-la. Parou de falar por com pleto. Inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, beijou-a.

Kara levantou os braços, unindo-os em torno do pescoço dele, enquanto todos os outros ossos de seu corpo se transfor mavam em manteiga. Era inútil. Era impotente contra o encanto dele, contra a escancarada sexualidade, contra a personalidade, tudo o que admirara desde nova.

Podia se odiar... e a ele... de manhã, mas, no momento, não se importava. Não com Eli a beijando como se fosse um homem faminto em seu próprio oásis pessoal. Não com os braços a en volvendo, os seios pressionados ao peito dele. Não quando o que passara metade de sua vida querendo, estava finalmente ao seu alcance.

Para o inferno com reputações, com a adequação e com to das as confissões e compensações que precisaria fazer quando voltasse para casa.

Ali, naquele instante, seria egoísta. Não apenas cederia à bem-sucedida persuasão de Eli, mas também faria o que _ela _queria.

E queria mais do que nunca. Mais do que imaginara possível, mesmo depois de tantos anos desejando, sonhando, fantasiando a distância.

As mãos dele estavam no abdome dela, atrapalhadas com os minúsculos botões que desciam pela frente da blusa. Aquela pequena demonstração de suscetibilidade da parte dele a fez se sentir mais no controle, mais segura.

Permitiu que ele fizesse aquilo sozinho. Não apenas porque fazia parte da fantasia dela, mas porque suspeitava de que tam bém fizesse parte da dele.

_A fantasia dele._ Um calafrio desceu pela espinha de Kara ao perceber que, ao menos naquele momento, Elijah James Houghton a desejava tanto quanto sempre o desejara.

Então sua blusa se abriu, e as mãos de Eli deslizaram para dentro para envolver seus seios, provocando os mamilos através da renda do sutiã, e ela já arfava de deleite.

A boca de Eli logo seguiu a direção das mãos. Sugou-a, umedecendo tanto o tecido quanto a pele por baixo.

Kara poderia jurar que sua cabeça estava girando. Literal mente rodopiando sobre o pescoço.

Da cabeça aos pés, ela corou com o calor, seu corpo come çando a se incinerar lentamente de dentro para fora. E mal ti nham começado.

Com a mão livre, encontrou o zíper atrás da saia dela e o puxou para baixo. Afastou-se só o suficiente para deixar a peça cair pelos quadris até o chão.

Puxando as costas da blusa, tirou-a dos ombros, descendo pelos braços. Estava apenas de sutiã, calcinha e sandália.

Era tarde demais para recuar.

Pegando-a de surpresa, soltou o seio e a pôs ereta. Então, praticamente no mesmo movimento, jogou-a no centro da cama. Ela quicou antes de usar os cotovelos numa tentativa de se sentar.

Nada disso. — Lançou um olhar que a deixou no lugar. — Não se mexa. Nem um músculo.

Ainda de pé ao lado da cama, olhando-a sem jamais inter romper o contato visual, começou a abrir os botões de sua ca misa imaculadamente branca. Um por vez, metodicamente, com apenas uma das mãos. A outra estava no cinto, soltando lenta mente a fina faixa de couro.

Talvez precise amarrá-la na cabeceira — disse, arqueando a sobrancelha ao puxar a camisa para fora da cintura da calça.

Tirou de uma só vez o paletó, que, provavelmente, custava uns quinhentos dólares, e a camisa de uma só vez, chutando os sa patos para longe no mesmo movimento.

Tem sido tão assustada, tão relutante para ficar comigo. Não quero você se levantando e tentando fugir num momento inoportuno.

A visão do peito nu de Eli a deixou babando. Era amplo e liso, com apenas uns salpicos de pelo escuro formando um de senho em forma de T, descendo pelo abdome. Os músculos dali eram definidos, um testemunho do tempo que passava na aca demia, e a atraíam como uma liquidação numa loja de sapatos.

Kara lambeu os lábios, observando enquanto ele abria a bra guilha e deixava a calça cair ao chão. O coração dela parou de bater, subindo para se alojar firmemente em sua garganta. Tentou engolir, mas fracassou no instante em que o olhou novamente, da cabeça aos pés, e de volta, ficando presa em algum ponto no meio.

Olhando-o, não teve nenhum problema com a ameaça de ser contida. A ideia de ser amarrada, de estar à mercê, derretia Kara por dentro.

Não vou a lugar algum — disse ela com uma voz rouca. — Não desta vez.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Uma rajada de desejo atravessou-o com as palavras dela. Ti nha bastante certeza de que, se tentasse fugir, iria atrás dela. Nu como viera ao mundo se fosse necessário.

Se aquilo significasse capturá-la e mantê-la, valeria a vergo nha e uma curta estada no sanatório local.

Mas ouvi-la dizer que não tinha intenção de fugir ou de mudar de ideia o aliviou imensamente. Também fez seu sangue ferver, fez com que quisesse deixá-la nua o mais rapidamente possível.

Subindo na cama, ele avançou. Kara recuou alguns parcos centímetros, mas não foi muito longe antes de enjaulá-la com seu corpo. As mãos espalmadas no colchão, uma de cada lado da cabeça, os joelhos contra as coxas dela.

— Agora, não vai fugir nem se quiser — trovejou, olhando na queles faiscantes olhos verdes.

Não quero fugir.

O corpo dele inteiro se repuxou. A pele começou a formigar, e, pela primeira vez desde a adolescência, terminar antes mes mo de começar se tomou uma possibilidade muito real.

Com cuidado para não a tocar com nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo, baixou a boca e a beijou. Lentamente de início, sabo reando o gosto è a textura dos lábios. Mordiscou, sugou, provo cou-a, assim como se provocou.

Sob ele, Kara se contorcia de modo provocante, soltando pe quenos miados no fundo da garganta. O suor surgiu na testa dele, e sua pulsação subiu mais uns trinta batimentos por minuto.

Aprofundando o beijo, deixando a língua dançar ao longo da junção dos lábios dela antes de entrar, baixou o corpo cuidado samente até estar estendido sobre ela por inteiro, pressionando-a contra o colchão.

A renda do sutiã arranhava o peito dele, mas de um jeito mui to bom. A sensação da calcinha amortecendo a rígida excitação era ainda melhor. Esfregando para a frente e para trás lentamen te, criou uma leve fricção entre os corpos para combinar com a das línguas entrelaçadas.

Deslizando a mão para as costas dela, encontrou a presilha do sutiã e a soltou, tirando as alças dos ombros. Mas, quando tentou retirar o provocante material por completo, as mãos de Kara subiram, segurando-o ali.

Por mais avesso que fosse à ideia, abrandou o beijo, afastan do-se lentamente até poder levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

Não — sussurrou, fixando-lhe o olhar. — Não. Vá ficar tímida agora. E não se esconda de mim. Nunca.

Kara não disse nada, mas Eli sentiu que relaxava debaixo dele. Sua mão no sutiã ficou frouxa, e deixou os braços pende rem dos lados do corpo.

Sorriu, porque a aquiescência provava que ela confiava nele da forma mais íntima que uma mulher podia confiar num ho mem, com seu corpo.

E porque os seios eram magníficos.

Estava longe de ser gorda, mas também não era magra como uma modelo. Tinha curvas... coxas fartas, quadris exuberantes e seios generosos... nos lugares certos.

Estava à mercê dele... mas, quer percebesse isso ou não, ele também estava à mercê dela.

Capturou os lábios num rápido e forte beijo antes de descer com a boca até o queixo, o pescoço, o centro do peito de Kara. Ela arqueou para trás, levando os seios ainda mais perto de onde Eli os queria.

Acariciou-os com os dedos, torcendo levemente os mami los antes de baixar a boca para sua primeira prova. Ela gemeu, dando voz às sensações que inundavam os dois. Rolou um dos pequenos botões sob sua língua durante vários e demora dos segundos antes de ir para o outro. Poderia ter continuado eternamente, indo e vindo entre aqueles dois macios e incríveis montes.

Poderia, não fosse pelo fato de Kara ter levantado as pernas e lhe envolvido os quadris. Erguido os braços e abraçado o pes coço de Eli. Suas unhas subiam e desciam languidamente pelas costas dele, as coxas o aninhavam, esfregando-se de maneira enlouquecedora na ereção.

Rosnando de crescente frustração, abandonou os seios dela e desceu por seu corpo. Ela apertou o braço para impedir que se mo vesse, mas não era páreo para o tamanho e a determinação de Eli.

Segurou-se nele enquanto descia beijando seu abdome, girando a língua em torno do umbigo. Enganchando os dedos na cintura da calcinha, puxou-a para baixo, revelando lenta mente o triângulo da feminilidade, centímetro a centímetro, tentadoramente.

Contorceu-se, murmurou-lhe o nome em um tom tão carente c arfante que ele quase cedeu. Mas sabia o que queria, e do que ela precisava para chegar à beira do clímax, como ele já estava.

Tirando totalmente a calcinha, abriu as pernas de Kara, pren dendo-as sobre os ombros.

Arfou quando percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas não deixaria que se afastasse. Prendia-a no lugar, absorven do seu calor, inspirando sua essência.

Beijá-la daquele jeito era tão prazeroso quanto beijá-la na boca. Usou os lábios, a língua e os dedos para explorá-la até que seus miados de protestos se transformassem em gemidos de prazer.

Contorceu-se sob ele, as mãos se entrelaçando no cabelo. E Eli não tinha intenção de parar até arrancar cada gota de prazer que ela fosse capaz de dar.

Conseguia sentir o corpo de Kara ficando tenso, cada múscu lo se contraindo enquanto as unhas se cravavam na sua cabeça. Redobrando os esforços, lambeu-a e acariciou, levando-a cada vez mais alto até ela gritar e perder o controle.

Ficou com ela até se acalmar, flutuando de volta à Terra, tendo perdido a força para continuar enroscada. Os cantos da boca de Eli se repuxaram quando tentou conter um sorriso de satisfação.

Tentou, mas fracassou. Sorriu enquanto subia pelo corpo dela, trilhando todo o caminho com beijos. Quando chegou à boca, beijou-a, demorada, profunda é fortemente.

As mãos de Kara, trêmulas do orgasmo, subiram para emol durar-lhe o rosto, acariciando a leve barba por fazer no maxilar. Eli grunhiu com o suave toque, sentindo os músculos se contraí rem na expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Descendo com os dedos pelo quadril e entre as pernas dela, encontrou-a escorregadia com um misto de umidade da boca dele e de seus próprios néctares femininos. Alinhando-se, pene trou-a. Lentamente.

Poucos centímetros.

Ele soltou um gemido silencioso, mas verdadeiro.

Mais alguns centímetros.

Tentou controlar sua respiração.

Mais alguns.

Talvez se Eli se concentrasse em outra coisa. Pensou em sua empresa. Nos negócios pendentes, reuniões vindouras e contra tos que estavam em sua mesa para serem revistos.

Não funcionou. O calor e a pressão cresciam na virilha, irradiando-se.

Erguendo as pernas de Kara, colocou-as em torno de sua cin tura. Ela cruzou os tornozelos para mantê-las ali, arqueando-se para encontrá-lo, o que só serviu para fazê-lo penetrar ainda mais.

Arfaram juntos. Então, estava totalmente dentro dela.

Por mais tenso que estivesse, não se apressou rumo ao fim. Em vez disso, ficou perfeitamente parado, absorvendo as sensa ções de estarem tão intimamente ligados.

Saíra com muitas mulheres. Envolvera-se em diversos ní veis. E nunca passara nem perto de pensar na palavra que co meçava com _A._

Com Kara, entretanto, era fácil. Só de pensar, já amolecia por dentro. E pensar em estar com ela _daquele jeito_ o deixava excitado.

Sem dúvida, nunca reagira assim a Laurel durante todo o noivado.

Isso devia significar algo, não?

Não que fosse passar muito tempo pensando naquilo. Estava ocupado com algo mais importante.

Inclinando os quadris, começou a se mexer levemente para trás e para a frente, entrando e saindo. Os calcanhares de Kara se fincaram nas coxas e nas nádegas dele, e retribuiu o favor, segurando o traseiro dela para levantá-la para cada uma de suas investidas.

Moveram-se juntos como nadadores sincronizados. Amorte cia-o, apertava, riscava um fósforo em algum lugar bem dentro dele.

Segurando-a com força, fez com que rolassem pela larga cama, parando sobre as costas para que ela ficasse por cima. Quando Kara recuperou o fôlego, empertigou-se, as duas mãos espalmadas no peito dele enquanto montava seus quadris.

Balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cachos escuros girarem em torno do rosto e dos ombros. O cabelo estava bagunçado e incri velmente sexy. Talvez porque fora ele a bagunçá-lo.

As bochechas estavam coradas, os lábios rosados e inchados, e também fora ele o responsável.

Um surto de dominação o atravessou, fazendo com que se sentisse forte e poderoso.

Entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dela, bagunçando-o ainda mais ao puxá-la para baixo por aqueles cachos grandes e ma cios. Tomou-lhe a boca num beijo forte que lhe roubou a alma, querendo marcá-la como sua para sempre.

Mais embaixo, começou a se mover, apenas o suficiente para iniciar a maravilhosa fricção de corpo contra corpo, pele contra pele, duro contra macio. Libertou a boca de Kara, e ela se endi reitou novamente.

Pôs as mãos no peito dele. Seus seios flutuavam a poucos centímetros do rosto, unidos pelos braços dela. Aqueles ma milos de framboesa contraídos o chamavam. Queria senti-los, prová-los, testar sua sensibilidade.

Cobriu os seios com as mãos, pesando-os, massageando-os, usando os polegares nas pontas. Então curvou-se para cima e tomou um mamilo rígido na boca.

Kara gemeu, sugando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Segu rou os quadris dela, guiando os movimentos enquanto continua va a brincar com os seios até onde pudesse.

Mas, de repente, o instinto assumiu o controle. A sensação o inundou. Um profundo desejo o impeliu, e soube que aquilo também a impelia.

Caindo de volta ao colchão, Eli inspirou lufadas de ar, uma prensa de aço se fechando em tomo do peito dele, cada vez mais apertada, enquanto rebolava por cima. Parecia uma deusa.

Os dedos se cravaram na carne do traseiro dela, enquanto Kara subia e descia cada vez mais rápido, com mais força. Sua própria respiração estava arfante, os olhos se fecharam, e sentiu que se contraía em tomo dele.

Kara gritou, enrijecendo em cima dele. Seu corpo inteiro es tremeceu com o clímax, enviando tremores até que o próprio Eli não conseguisse se conter e a seguisse cegamente além da fronteira.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Estava deitada de lado, observando o sol se esconder além do horizonte. Sem dúvida, Eli tinha a melhor vista de todo o resort.

Era um dos crepúsculos mais lindos que já vira. E nunca se sentira tão feliz, tão confortável, tão satisfeita. Ou teria se senti do, se a culpa não a dominasse.

Acabara de dormir com o noivo de sua irmã. Ex-noivo, mas a parte do _ex_ era tão recente e nova que era como se nem existisse.

Então, em vez de aproveitar o cálido relaxamento, estava deitada ali, preocupada.

Preocupada com o braço de Eli que envolvia sua cintura e com as emoções ou intenções que aquilo poderia significar.

Preocupada com o que diria a Laurel quando voltasse para casa... ou como seria capaz de olhá-la novamente nos olhos se _não_ confessasse os pecados daquele final de semana.

Preocupada com o que dizer a Eli, um homem que conhecera durante a maior parte de sua vida e desejara durante praticamen te todos esses anos.

Estar com ele trouxera à vida um milhão de fantasias, realiza va um milhão de sonhos dela. Mas não poderia durar. Ainda pior, Kara tinha medo de que fosse apenas uma distração temporária para ele, algo para ajudá-lo a superar o fim de seu relacionamento.

— Isso foi um erro — murmurou, ainda olhando para o vazio.

Devia estar se afastando do toque dele, pegando suas rou pas e fugindo do quarto, de volta a Charleston. Não que tivesse ideia do que faria quando chegasse lá. Trancar-se em seu pró prio quarto, talvez, e se recusar a sair, a falar com qualquer um até que a culpa e a humilhação se dissipassem. Se isso pudesse acontecer.

Não, não foi — respondeu Eli sem hesitar.

Acariciou o cabelo dela com o nariz, os lábios roçando a ore lha. O braço em tomo da cintura se apertou, puxando-a para mais perto de sua extensão nua... e obviamente masculina. Não estava totalmente excitado, mas também não estava relaxado, e não tentava esconder isso.

O que vamos dizer a Laurel? — perguntou Kara, a voz esta lando com o naufrágio de seu coração.

Nada. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Conosco. Somos adultos. Não devemos explicações a ela nem a ninguém.

Se ao menos fosse tão simples assim...

Não usamos proteção. — O descompasso do coração dela com aquele fato, percebido tarde demais para qualquer coisa que não fosse pânico, desmoronava rapidamente, até que tudo dentro de Kara parecesse pesado.

Eu sei. Você me deixou tão louco que esqueci completa mente. Desculpe.

Beijou-a na têmpora, subindo com o braço até roçar a parte inferior dos seios.

Mas não quero que se preocupe. Se algo acontecer, sabe que vou fazer a coisa certa.

Maravilha. Se acabasse engravidando inesperadamente do ex-noivo de sua irmã, ele faria _a coisa certa_ e se casaria, ali mentando ainda mais as fofocas de Charleston.

Sentiu e ouviu o longo suspiro de Eli. Com um puxão no ombro dela, rolou-a para que ficasse deitada de costas.

Apoiando-se num braço, ele olhou em seus olhos.

Precisa parar de se preocupar tanto. Com outras pessoas e com o que pensam. Não é responsável pelo mundo inteiro, sabia? Nem pela sua família.

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sabendo que deveria ficar ofendida, mas sem energia para isso.

E uma coisa terrível de se dizer. Amo a minha família.

É claro que ama. _Eu_ amo a sua família. Mas passa tanto tempo cuidando das outras pessoas que nunca parou para pensar no que precisa, no que quer. Você tem o direito de ter sua própria vida, Kara. Direito de ser feliz.

— Sou feliz — protestou.

— Mas seu primeiro pensamento é sempre pelos outros. O que pode fazer por eles, do que precisam, como ajudá-los. Até o seu trabalho tem a ver com satisfazer as necessidades e desejos dos outros, em vez dos seus.

Certo, estava começando a recuperar parte de sua força. A irritação estava aumentando.

Desde quando não ser egoísta é um crime? — acusou.

— Não é um crime. Você é uma pessoa incrível, atenciosa e _altruísta._ Só queria que admitisse que estamos gostando disso, e que não há _nada_ pelo qual se sentir culpada.

— Quando uma pessoa faz algo que magoa ou pode magoar outra pessoa, _deve_ sentir remorso.

Inclinou a cabeça, acariciando o cabelo dela.

Quem estamos magoando?

Abriu a boca, um nome surgindo imediatamente em sua mente, mas cobriu os lábios dela, impedindo-a antes que pudesse falar.

— Não diga Laurel. — Suspirou, uma sombra passando por seus olhos cor de café. — Droga, Kara, você não é babá da sua irmã. E ela não faz parte disso. É uma mulher adulta, pode cuidar de si mesma e tomar as próprias decisões. E foi exatamente o que fez. Cancelou o casamento porque não quer se casar comigo.

Apesar das linhas severas do rosto dele e da escuridão de seu olhar, conseguia ver a sinceridade em sua expressão e não teve escolha a não ser acreditar.

E, por mim, está tudo bem. Depois de pensar um pouco, acho que também não queria me casar com ela. Mas _quero e_star aqui com você agora. E quero que queira estar aqui comigo.

Ela se emocionou. Sabia que estava sendo sincero, _acredi tava_ nisso.

Não sabia ao certo se aquilo era suficiente para sobrepujar todos os problemas que ainda existiam, mas, por ora, era sufi ciente para fazê-la esquecer.

As mãos subiram para acariciar os ombros dele, os bíceps, o maxilar quadrado.

Quero, sim, estar aqui com você — disse ela, pouco mais que um sussurro.

Foi mais fácil admitir do que esperava. Talvez porque fosse a verdade.

Um largo sorriso se espalhou no rosto dele, dissipando as sombras.

Isso já é alguma coisa — murmurou.

Então, beijou-a. Durante vários minutos, ficaram enrosca dos. Braços e pernas entrelaçados.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, seu sorriso ainda estava lá, dei xando-o feliz, jovial e despreocupado. As emoções eram contagiantes, e Kara não conseguiu evitar retribuir o sorriso.

Agora que resolvemos isso, tenho uma proposta para você.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Outra? — Já não se comprometera o suficiente por um dia, um fim de semana, uma vida?

O canto da boca dele se levantou ainda mais.

É. Outra, eu acho.

Esperou, seu estômago se contraindo levemente enquanto imaginava que loucura impensada ele sugeriria.

Passe a semana comigo.

Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram de surpresa, e Eli ficou feliz por estar em cima dela, segurando-a ali. Do contrário, talvez tivesse tentado uma fuga pela esquerda.

A ponta da língua saiu para umedecer os lábios, e uma pon tada de calor o atingiu. Estavam no meio de uma conversa que precisava ser concluída, mas não havia como ela não perce ber a crescente excitação de Eli. E, se estivesse minimamente disposta a fazer algo a respeito, Eli sabia que todos os pensa mentos coerentes seriam expulsos de sua mente num piscar de olhos.

Sendo assim, precisava se manter firme e aguentar até ela responder; de preferência, com a resposta que desejava.

Não entendo — disse. — Já estou passando o final de semana com você. É mais do que pretendia.

Eu sei, e agradeço por isso — respondeu, cutucando-a leve mente por baixo dos lençóis e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Felizmente, Kara riu, o que lhe mostrou que ela não estava à beira de gritar e acertar sua cabeça com um abajur só para conseguir fugir.

Mas estou falando de ficar a semana inteira. Assim, pode lazer o que veio fazer aqui, e ainda podemos ter tempo para ficarmos juntos sem um cronômetro acima das nossas cabeças.

Mas e a Prestige? E a minha família?

Ele não comemorou, apesar de querer. O fato de questio ná-lo, de apresentar dilemas para os quais já mapeara soluções significava que estava considerando o convite.

Você é a Prestige — ressaltou, controlando a expressão e se advertindo para não ir longe demais tão cedo. — É o único evento no qual você está trabalhando no momento, o cancelamento do meu não mais iminente casamento. Ninguém vai esperar que esteja no escritório ou que aceite novos eventos até depois da data em que a cerimônia estava marcada.

Evitou propositalmente mencionar Laurel; o nome dela já fora dito vezes demais naquela cama para que ele se sentisse cm paz.

Quanto à sua família... sabe o que penso disso. Não devemos nenhuma explicação. Mas, se estiver determinada a compartilhar os detalhes mais íntimos da sua vida e revelar algo do qual nem devia se sentir culpada, então, acho que um adiamento de uma semana extra antes desse confronto particular seria bem-vindo.

Deu de ombros, emoldurando o lindo rosto dela com as mãos.

— Já estamos aqui, num lugar que muitas pessoas diriam ser um paraíso. Estamos, claramente gostando... ao menos eu estou — provocou, esfregando-se nela novamente, — para o caso de ter esquecido que tinha um homem seriamente excitado por cima.

— Vamos ficar, continuar gostando. A realidade logo vai se in trometer, acredite.

Em vez de ficar tensa e tentar empurrá-lo para longe, ou ten tar começar uma segunda rodada de argumentos, a expressão se abrandou, e ele a sentiu suspirar.

Sabe ser bem convincente.

Só quando estou muito motivado. E você, querida, é uma bela motivação.

Baixando a cabeça, cobriu a boca de Kara, indo para um de morado beijo feito para persuadir. O problema era que tentar amolecê-la e deixá-la flexível teve o efeito exatamente oposto nele, e Eli precisou de todas as suas forças para não deslizar para dentro dela naquele mesmo instante, levando os dois a um clímax quase imediato.

Mas fora descuidado uma vez, e lhe devia algo melhor que isso.

Afastando-se relutantemente, vasculhou uma gaveta. Voltou com uma caixa de preservativos que mantinha ali só por precau ção, apesar de nunca ter tido motivo para usá-los.

Prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante, mas só temos 12 desses. Então talvez eu tenha que ir à loja de lembranças e comprar mais.

Um tanto quanto precipitado da sua parte.

Vamos ficar juntos durante uma semana. Uma caixa pode não ser suficiente.

Ela riu.

Agora sei como você conseguiu construir o próprio império hoteleiro em poucos anos; foi essa autoconfiança arrogante.

Claro. Não acha que cheguei até aqui só por ser bonito, acha?

Ah, e também é modesto!

O humor e o tom leve dela eram contagiantes, e logo estavam gargalhando.

Já gargalhara na cama com uma mulher antes?

Se o tivesse feito, não se lembrava. Em seu mundo, sexo e graça não se misturavam. Mas, agora que o experimentava em primeira mão, descobria que gostava. Conseguia se imaginar rindo na cama com Kara infinitas vezes. Até mesmo fazendo coisas para entretê-la propositalmente.

Derramaria champanhe no umbigo dela e o sugaria ruidosa mente... marcaria seus mamilos com chantilly e calda de chocolate, e veria quantas tentativas seriam necessárias para fazer as cerejas se colarem ali... Pensando um pouco mais, era provável que conseguisse até ter ideias que não envolvessem comida.

Claro, o presente era tudo, e percebeu repentinamente que estava faminto... mais do que apenas por Kara, apesar de estar no cardápio, sem dúvida. Mas, com exceção de alguns tira-gostos de morango ao chegarem, nenhum deles tinha comido desde o café da manhã. Então já estava na hora de resolver isso.

Rolando para longe, pegou o telefone e discou para o serviço de quarto.

Eli pediu petiscos, entradas e todos os ingredientes para o sundae de calda quente que desejou subitamente, contanto que pudesse comê-lo no voluptuoso corpo de Kara. Então pediu para que só entregassem uma hora depois. Aquilo lhe daria tem po suficiente para atacá-la uma vez mais sem nenhuma interrup ção constrangedora.

Esperando companhia? — perguntou quando ele se virou novamente.

— Não. Por quê?

Pediu comida suficiente para alimentar a equipe olímpica dos Estados Unidos.

Dando de ombros, disse:

Estou com fome. Mas temos tempo antes de tudo chegar para usarmos muito bem ao menos um destes. — Balançou a cai xa dc preservativos ao voltar para ela, puxando-a para os braços.

Kara soltou um longo e exagerado suspiro.

— Certo. Mas me faça um favor. Se tiver que descer para comprar mais, vá disfarçado. Já é ruim o suficiente que todos os funcionários saibam que estou na sua suíte com você. Não preciso que, além disso, saibam que estamos fazendo sexo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não podia ser tão ingênua.

— Detesto ter que dar esta notícia, querida, mas é provável que já estejam pensando exatamente isso.

A boca de Kara se curvou, fazendo beicinho, e baixou os cílios na melhor imitação de Scarlett O'Hara que já vira.

Presumir e saber são coisas diferentes — disse, resoluta.

Eli começou a rir.

Certo. Mas talvez tenha que me ajudar com o disfarce. Dei xei meus óculos de Groucho Marx na outra mala.

Tudo bem — disse, pegando a caixa dele, abrindo-a e reti rando uma única embalagem quadrada. Balançou-a diante de Eli. — Empresto um dos meus vestidos e sapatos de salto para você. Ninguém vai suspeitar de nada.

Pegando a embalagem dela, pôs o preservativo e a caixa de lado.

_Não_ vou me vestir de mulher. Nem mesmo para proteger a sua decência.

Deu de ombros, fingindo casualidade quando ele podia per ceber claramente que ela estava contendo um sorriso.

Como quiser. E você quem quer estender nossa visita para uma semana inteira para podermos ficar na sua suíte e fazermos sexo ardente e suado. Só estava tentando ajudar.

Simplesmente ficou olhando para ela, perplexo. De onde _aquela_ Kara viera?, pensou.

Estendendo os braços, pegou o preservativo e a caixa com os extras, levando tudo para perto deles.

Que se dane — rosnou, rasgando o canto da primeira emba lagem com os dentes. — Eu uso o vestido.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Kara acabou não fazendo Eli usar um de seus vestidos, não que ele tivesse servido se tentasse. Mas também não deixaria que comprasse preservativos na loja de seu próprio resort. O rosto dela entrava em chamas só de pensar no vendedor sabendo exa tamente com quem usaria aqueles preservativos e correndo para espalhar a notícia para todos os outros funcionários.

Ao menos assim ainda poderia andar pelo lobby de cabe ça erguida. Falar com os garçons do serviço de quarto, recep cionistas e com a atual coordenadora de eventos, Diane, com apenas uma pequena mancha de vergonha avermelhando suas bochechas.

Por outro lado, comprometera a lealdade em sua família, tudo em que acreditava e um bom pedaço de seu respeito pró prio ao passar a semana com ele. Era a coisa mais clandestina, ilícita e repleta de culpa que já fizera ou da qual ouvira falar. Então, estava endividado com ela por isso.

Mas também estava endividada com ele. Fora à ilha Seabrook para investigar e remodelar o sistema de planejamento de even tos deles... ou ao menos esse havia sido o pedido que fizera para levá-la até ali para poder seduzi-la... e era isso o que pretendia fazer antes de voltarem a Charleston. Se não o fizesse, saberia eternamente que fugira com o ex-noivo de sua irmã para uma semana de sexo na praia... ou perto dela... sem nem ao menos o disfarce de um trabalho de verdade.

Por sorte, Eli pensava da mesma forma. Ah, aproveitava-se de todas as oportunidades para chegar por trás e beijar o ponto sensível abaixo de sua orelha... ou puxá-la para os braços para um beijo ardente e exigente... ou puxar o nó da toalha logo de pois de saírem do banho, deixando-a novamente suja (do me lhor jeito).

Mas Eli também admitira que havia negócios dos quais pre cisava cuidar enquanto estivessem no resort. Um trabalho que, se fosse resolvido naquela visita, faria com que poupasse outra viagem no fim do mês.

Então, enquanto estava fora, comprando proteção para fosse lá que encrenca erótica estivesse planejando inventar depois de terminarem um jantar particular... e de ele cuidar do trabalho, ela resolveu pôr a mão na massa e se reunir com Diane.

Não estava exatamente nervosa, mas, desde o momento em que conhecera a mulher, tivera a sensação de que Diane Montgomery não gostava dela. Talvez porque Eli fosse um co biçado solteiro, do tipo rico e lindo, e a própria estivesse de olho nele. Sem dúvida, conseguia entender o ciúme da outra mulher se fosse o caso.

Claro, se Diane a tivesse confrontado falando daquilo na pri meira reunião delas, teria rido e descartado a possibilidade. In dependentemente de seus secretos e antigos sentimentos por Eli, _não_ imaginara que fora até ali para dormir com ele. Provavelmen te, teria lhe entregado de mão beijada, basicamente como fizera quando percebera que Eli e Laurel estavam se envolvendo. Em vez de agir e declarar seus próprios sentimentos de longa data por ele, Kara havia ficado de boca fechada e sofrera num agonizante silêncio.

O outro motivo que Diane talvez tivesse para não gostar de Kara desde o início poderia ser sua suspeita de que Eli a levara até ali para... avaliar o trabalho dela, dissecar os seus esforços anteriores e, possivelmente, até assumir o cargo dela no resort. Nunca dissera aquilo, ao menos não que tivesse ouvido, mas isso não queria dizer que esse boato não pudesse ter se espalhado.

O que significava que precisava tomar muito cuidado com a maneira como lidar com as coisas. Precisava fazer o certo para Eli e descobrir se aquela produtora de eventos estava cumprindo bem o seu trabalho, mas sem fazer a mulher se sentir com se estivesse sendo avaliada. Algo que deveria conseguir fazer com facilidade... contanto que o desconforto de Diane com ela fosse profissional, não pessoal.

Por mais profissional que precisasse ser, também precisava manter as coisas casuais. Do contrário, Diane a rejeitaria desde o início. Por isso, estava usando um vestido simples, perfeito para o agradável clima da primavera, com sandálias baixas e pouquíssimas joias.

Atravessando o amplo lobby, foi até uma série de corredores que levavam a uma seção atrás do resort, onde ficavam os es critórios. Encontrou Diane rapidamente, graças às portas clara mente marcadas e às orientações detalhadas de Eli.

Na verdade, ele se oferecera para levá-la e ficar em sua pri meira reunião com Diane. Mas, para ela, tê-lo ali só poderia piorar as coisas. Deixaria Diane ainda mais tensa, e também deixaria Kara envergonhada. Assim, agradecera, mas recusa ra, aconselhando a fazer as coisas dele, enquanto ela fazia as dela.

Batendo suavemente na porta do escritório, esperou que a mulher respondesse antes de estampar um largo e amistoso sor riso no rosto e entrar na cova da leoa.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Eli flagrou-se assobiando. Asso biando de verdade. E não era o tipo de cara que assobiava.

Mas, aparentemente, estar com Kara o deixava com vontade assobiar.

Convencê-la a ir até lá com ele fora algo inspirado. E, como esperara, havia sido capaz de atraí-la para a cama. E também não levara muito tempo, algo pelo qual estava muito agradecido.

Com apenas um curto final de semana, já estendido para uma curta semana, para convencê-la de que era a irmã Kincaid com quem queria ficar, Eli não tinha tempo para a quantidade costu meira de jantares, vinhos e sedução romântica paciente. Estava usando uma abordagem mais agressiva.

Se conseguisse levá-la até ali, deixá-la deslumbrada e lhe mostrar um lado dele que nunca vira, talvez acreditasse nele quando sugerisse que tornassem as coisas permanentes.

Mas precisava tomar cuidado para não ir rápido demais e assustá-la. Ou sufocá-la com seu desejo de mantê-la por perto, de estar com ela praticamente 24 horas por dia.

Não era patético?, pensou ao sair determinado de seu escritó rio no primeiro andar do edifício principal do resort, atravessan do o lobby até o elevador. Um homem de 35 anos que não queria perder de vista sua tão recente amante.

Alguns diriam que estava escravizado. E, de certa forma, ima ginava que sim. Sem dúvida, Kara lançara um feitiço hipnotizante em muito pouco tempo, mas era um feitiço do qual fora vítima de bom grado.

Era perspicaz e inteligente; tinha suas próprias opiniões, mas não de maneira irritante. Podia iniciar quase qualquer assunto, e ela o discutiria acalorada e demoradamente.

O elevador chegou, ao andar, e Eli saiu, buscando automa ticamente Kara na suíte. Não a viu e nem ouviu nenhum mo vimento vindo dos quartos, mas isso não significava que não estivesse lá. No banheiro ou na sacada, talvez.

Kara? — chamou. Sem resposta.

Depois de verificar o resto dos cômodos e encontrá-los vazios, foi até o quarto e jogou a sacola de papel que estava carregando na cama. Seguindo o pedido de Kara, passara a tarde cuidando de coisas do resort. Não havia muito para ele fazer; contratara uma excelente equipe que cuidava da maior parte da administração de rotina. Mas _era_ o chefe. Ainda que não tivesse inventado um criativo pretexto para levar Kara ao Ocean Breezes consigo, teria feito aquela viagem nas próximas semanas de qualquer forma, para uma de suas inspeções e supervisões de rotina.

Era bom ter resolvido grande parte daquilo. Agora, poderia deixar os negócios de lado e se concentrar naquilo em que esta va interessado de fato: seduzi-la. Outra vez e, com sorte, ainda outra.

Ainda estava usando o calção e a camiseta que vestira a pedi do de Kara para fazer sua excursão até o posto de gasolina mais próximo que tivesse preservativos. Felizmente, não precisara ir muito longe e tinha quase certeza de que ninguém o reconhece ra. Especialmente por ter usado óculos escuros e boné.

Verificando o relógio, pegou o telefone mais próximo e ligou para a cozinha para saber do andamento de seu pedido. Estavam lhe garantindo que tudo ficaria pronto na hora marcada quando ouviu a campainha do elevador e as portas se abriram.

Só poderia ser Kara. Dera-lhe um cartão que permitiria a entrada dela na suíte particular. As únicas outras pessoas com cartões eram funcionários, e nenhum deles iria até ali a menos que pedisse ou lhes desse permissão.

Encontrou-a na sala de estar e precisou de um momento para apreciar sua beleza enquanto ela ainda estava com o nariz en terrado em um grande livro sobre uma pilha de outros livros e pastas.

Como era possível uma mulher ser tão sexy e fofa ao mes mo tempo? As duas descrições eram contraditórias, sem dúvida, mas ambas se adequavam perfeitamente. Ficou dividido entre querer agarrá-la e puxá-la contra seu peito num abraço forte e protetor... e arrastá-la para o quarto para fazer coisas muito adul tas e nada protetoras.

Arrastá-la para a cama estava quase vencendo, mas fizera planos, droga! Precisara de metade da noite para bolar aquela ideia, e metade da manhã para deixar tudo encaminhado.

Deixando a peteca cair agora, não apenas arriscaria a possibilidade de seus funcionários acharem que estava ficando frouxo, mas também a possibilidade de perder terreno com Kara. Aquilo era mais importante que qualquer coisa, até do que satisfazer sua feroz libido.

Abafando seu desejo, pigarreou para evitar assustá-la ao se aproximar. A cabeça dela se levantou, e ela piscou como uma coruja. Tivera razão; não percebera que ele estava ali.

Deve ser uma leitura fascinante, para manter você tão entretida.

Kara fez um som neutro com a garganta e fechou a capa do livro, colocando toda a pilha numa bancada próxima.

O que é isso tudo? — perguntou ele.

Trabalho. Mais do que esperava — murmurou. Então, balançou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. — Desculpe. Quero dizer, clippings, além de documentos dos eventos anteriores realizados aqui.

Mas já tem uma opinião formada de como as coisas estão funcionando. Dá para ver.

Em vez de responder, começou a mordiscar o lábio inferior, o que foi resposta suficiente para ele.

Ótimo — resmungou, mais para si do que para ela. Massageando um ponto no meio da testa, desejou ter esperado para começar aquela conversa.

_Certo. Vamos conversar mais sobre tudo isso. Depois. Ago ra, tenho uma surpresa para você._

Esperava uma fagulha de surpresa, talvez um esboço de sor riso. A maioria das mulheres gritaria e pularia com o anúncio dele, ávida por descobrir qual era a surpresa. Mas, definitiva mente, Kara não era como _a maioria das mulheres_, um fato que soubera e apreciara desde o início.

Em vez disso, parecia relutante.

Não conseguia decidir se ficava incomodado ou entretido com a reação, mas escolheu entretido. Ainda parecia um pouco tímida. Nervosa com o que estavam fazendo, confusa com seus sentimentos por ele, e ainda mais incerta com as ramificações das duas coisas.

Então facilitaria um pouco as coisas. Além do mais, se aque la noite ocorresse tão bem quanto esperava, estaria um passo mais próximo de acabar com todos os medos dela e convencê-la de que poderiam, _deveriam_, ficar juntos, apesar das circunstân cias incomuns.

Pare de fazer cara feia — ordenou com uma severidade fin gida. — Vai gostar, eu prometo.

As garantias dele encontraram um prolongado silêncio e uma expressão de dúvida.

— Certo. Vou mostrar a você. Aí, vai acreditar. Agora, antes de irmos, precisa ir ao banheiro, ou trocar de roupa, ou alguma coisa?

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Aonde vamos?

— Já falei, é uma surpresa. Mas vamos para um pouco longe do resort. Então, quero que tenha certeza de que está confortá vel e não precise voltar para nenhuma... emergência antes de terminarmos.

Pareceu pensar naquilo por um instante, e assentiu.

Só preciso de um minuto.

Viu-a se retirar para o quarto. Vários minutos depois, Kara voltou. Seu cabelo tinha sido escovado e preso num frouxo rabo de cavalo, e carregava uma pequena bolsa de colo. Típico, ima ginou, já que ela não sabia aonde iam, e as mulheres raramente iam a algum lugar sem ao menos um conjunto mínimo com posto por uma carteira, batom, estojo de maquiagem, objetos sortidos...

Quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, Eli apertou o botão do elevador, pegando sua mão enquanto esperavam. Kara não se afastou, o que achou estimulante. Na verdade, não fizera isso em nenhuma das vezes em que a tocara desde a primeira vez em que fizeram amor. Para ele, aquilo significava progres so, e aceitaria tudo o que conseguisse.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Desde o momento em que Eli a levou passando pela recepção para pegar uma enorme bolsa de tecido com o nome e o emble ma do resort estampados na lateral e, em seguida, pela cozinha para pegar uma imensa cesta de piquenique, Kara tivera uma ideia razoavelmente boa de qual seria a surpresa. Mas não dei xou transparecer que sabia, porque não queria estragar as coisas para ele.

Também estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, sentindo-se quase dominada pelas emoções que a situação evocava. Estava sendo tão meigo e romântico! E fazia muito tempo, desde que alguém fora assim com ela.

Ah, Kara tinha certeza de que Eli estava dando o melhor de si naquela semana. Determinado a seduzi-la, aparentemente não poupava esforços.

Mas, como já estava dormindo com ele, como já consegui ra exatamente o que queria daquela viagem à ilha Seabrook, não havia mais motivo para que se esforçasse tanto. Poderia ter simplesmente pedido o serviço de quarto e a mantido na cama durante o resto da noite. Não se importaria nem um pouco.

Em vez disso, levou-a para fora do edifício principal do resort por uma saída lateral, descendo um estreito caminho de pedra rumo à praia. Os dedos de Kara presos à mão esquerda dele, entrelaçados nas alças da bolsa. Na direita, Eli carregava a cesta de palha trançada.

Ao chegarem à areia, ele parou.

Talvez seja melhor você tirar os sapatos — disse enquanto fazia o mesmo.

Tirou as sandálias. Então, como as mãos dele já estavam cheias, Kara se abaixou e pegou os dois pares, deixando-os pen durados nas pontas de seus dedos. Dali em diante, seguiu-o, em vez de andar ao seu lado.

A areia deslizava por entre os dedos enquanto os pés dela afundavam, ralentando seus passos. O vento que soprava do oceano bagunçava o cabelo, soltando finas mechas do rabo de cavalo, fazendo com que açoitassem o rosto dela. O cheiro sal gado da maresia atiçava as narinas e os pulmões. Três sensações que absolutamente amava.

Morando em Charleston, ela estava muito perto da água, mas nunca parecia encontrar tempo para aproveitá-la de fato. Esquecera quão refrescante a brisa do oceano podia ser. Quão facilmente as paisagens, sons e cheiros podiam trazer uma sere nidade quase instantânea.

À medida que caminhavam pelo litoral, o loca! se tomava menos _turístico,_ cedendo lugar a um terreno mais pedregoso. Então, começou a perceber as placas.

_Praia particular: visitação proibida._

Alguns metros à frente: _Não ultrapasse. Infratores serão multados._

E, por fim: _PERIGO: Águas infestadas de tubarões. Entre por seu próprio risco._ Com um desenho rudimentar de um tuba rão sedento de sangue devorando um azarado nadador.

Claro, podia haver tubarões em basicamente qualquer tre cho do Oceano Atlântico... ou basicamente qualquer grande corpo de água salgada, imaginou Kara. Afinal, aquele _era_ o território deles. Mas nunca ouvira falar que a ilha Seabrook fosse _infestada_ e não se lembrava de nenhum relato de ataques recentes.

Por favor, não diga que me trouxe aqui para me dar de co mer aos tubarões — disse, elevando a voz para ser ouvida acima das ondas que arrebentavam.

Eli olhou de relance por cima do ombro e abriu um diabólico sorriso. Parando por um segundo, esperou que o alcançasse para que pudessem andar novamente lado a lado, e ela soube que, se os braços dele já não estivessem cheios, teria pegado sua mão.

Tipo aquilo lá? — perguntou. — Particularmente, achei bas tante inspirado.

Com um risinho, ele acrescentou:

Pedi a um dos meus funcionários para fechar parte da praia para podermos ficar sozinhos. Encontrou aquela placa nos fun dos de um armário do almoxarifado, e concordamos que, se os outros não tirassem da cabeça dos visitantes a ideia de bisbilho tar por aqui, o último tiraria, sem dúvida.

Espero que sim.

Uma curta distância depois da última placa de aviso, contor naram uma curva da praia e adentraram uma área que era quase uma ilha por si só. Ligeiramente afastada do resto do litoral, era pontilhada com pequenas árvores e trechos de grama, e um leito de areia plano e seco, com apenas alguns metros sendo atingidos pelo mar.

Eli largou os itens que estava carregando e começou a revirar a bolsa. Retirou uma grande toalha de piquenique e a estendeu no chão. Em seguida, vieram os pratos, talheres, taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

Sente-se — disse, gesticulando com a mão para a toalha en quanto ia até a cesta.

Deixando os sapatos deles de lado, ela cruzou as pernas sob o corpo, tomando cuidado para manter a saia do vestido cobrin do as pernas. A constante brisa que soprava da água não estava ajudando.

Enquanto Kara observava, ele pôs um prato de bolinhos de siri dourados, uma tigela com uma saborosa salada de repolho sulista e feijões verdes salteados com fatias de cebola e pedaços de bacon crocante. Para a sobremesa, havia uma bandeja com mi núsculas tortinhas azedas de frutas silvestres cobertas com creme caseiro, que deixou de lado só para tentá-la.

Encheu um prato e a serviu antes de fazer o seu. Então abriu a garrafa de vinho e encheu uma taça para cada um.

— Está delicioso — disse Kara, depois de passarem alguns mi nutos comendo em silêncio.

— Nosso chef é um dos melhores.

Ela fez cara feia.

— Na verdade, isso é uma coisa que preciso conversar com você.

— Está comendo esses incríveis bolinhos de siri que Jean-Philippe fez de um jeito totalmente caseiro e tem a ousadia de insinuar que não é um dos melhores chefs da Carolina do Sul?

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se soubesse que aquilo era impossível.

— Não, claro que não. Claramente, Jean-Philippe é um gênio garantiu.

Afinal, fora ela quem o recomendara, para início de con versa, quando Eli estava construindo e começando a montar a equipe do resort. Quisera que a comida do Ocean Breezes fosse cinco estrelas... dez, se isso fosse possível... e pedira a opinião dela a respeito de um chef, já que uma parte importante da mon tagem de eventos girava em tomo do bufê.

Mas me encontrei com Diane hoje, e tenho repassado ar quivos e clippings de vários dos eventos que foram realizados no resort.

E...? — A voz dele estava sem expressão. Um homem de negócios esperando para ouvir a conclusão antes de tomar decisões.

Sentindo-se desconfortável por ter que indicar as falhas na maneira como eles eram realizados no resort e, especialmente, da própria coordenadora responsável, desviou o olhar e brincou com as bordas de sua tortinha. Finalmente, inspirou fundo, er gueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele.

— Em geral, Diane tem oferecido pacotes aos hóspedes. Se alguém a procura querendo fazer um casamento aqui, oferece opções-padrão, predefinidas. Os cardápios já estão projetados... as mesmas bandas e DJs são usados sem parar... elementos da decoração, reutilizados e guardados entre os eventos.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Até certo ponto, não tem nada de errado nisso. Tenho car dápios de amostra para clientes que não sabem o que querem. Tenho nomes e telefones de várias bandas e DJs à mão, depen dendo das necessidades do cliente e do tipo de evento que estou planejando. E tenho um monte de decorações guardadas que pego quando necessário.

Mas... — incentivou, já um passo à frente dela. Aquilo quase a fez sorrir.

Mas aqui é o _Ocean Breezes._ — Ela enfatizou o nome, por que, para a maioria dos círculos sociais da alta classe que o Ocean Breezes servia, aquele nome realmente dizia tudo. Era um da queles destinos de férias e finais de semana dos ricos e famo sos. — Um resort de luxo. O retiro dos sonhos de metade do país. Qualquer pessoa que faça sua cerimônia de casamento ou comemore bodas de ouro aqui quer algo diferente do cardápio que vem no pacote de férias. Quer flores, fitas e outros frufrus sortidos escolhidos especialmente... um menu projetado só para o cliente... cada detalhe sendo exatamente como imaginou em suas fantasias mais loucas, algo único.

Recostando-se, Kara soltou um suspiro, grata por ter feito logo aquele discurso. Agora, só precisava esperar e ver como ele reagiria.

Em outras palavras — murmurou Eli depois de vários lon gos e tensos segundos —, estamos oferecendo basicamente o mesmo tipo de qualidade de um hotel qualquer.

A boca de Kara se retorceu.

Algo assim.

O que sugere que façamos para consertar isso?

Acho que depende de até onde está disposto a ir.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa, transformando a situação de constrangedora em confortável e relaxada novamente em uma fração de segundo.

Acho que me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que vou até o fim — respondeu com uma piscadela sexy, o duplo sentido claro em suas palavras.

— Quero que os meus hotéis sejam os melhores, e o Ocean Breezes é a joia da coroa dos Hotéis e Resorts Houghton acrescentou de maneira simples. — Sejam quais forem as mudanças necessárias, os custos, quero que isso seja feito. Então... quais são as suas sugestões?

Baixando o olhar para seu prato, continuou a cutucar a comida enquanto dizia a verdade a ele.

— Acho que precisa descobrir o que os seus clientes querem. Não só oferecer opções dentre as quais escolherem, mas estar disposto a realizar todos os seus desejos.

— Eu meio que achava que fosse isso o que estivéssemos fa zendo resmungou. Então: — Seja direta comigo, querida: Diane tem a competência necessária para esse cargo, ou não tem?

Com um suspiro, largou o garfo que acabara de usar para espetar uma série de feijões verdes e encontrou o olhar dele.

— Não quero responder. Não me cabe avaliar seus funcionários. Quero dizer, sei que me trouxe aqui para fazer exatamente isso, mas... — Balançou a cabeça. — Sou uma hóspede. Conversei com ela durante duas horas. Nem terminei de olhar todos os arquivos.

— Mas seus instintos já estão dizendo alguma coisa, não estão? Já se decidiu, mesmo sem provas. — Assentiu, em sinal de aprovação. — Também sigo meus instintos no que diz respeito aos negócios, e quero saber o que os seus dizem.

— Certo — disse, apesar de seu peito estar apertado e de detes tar _de verdade_ o que estava prestes a fazer. — Diane é uma mulher bem legal. Provavelmente, é muito boa com pessoas.

— Sempre achei.

Mas não parece _se importar_ com os eventos que está orga nizado. Parece fazer de um jeito... meia-boca, por falta de uma descrição melhor. Gosta dos pacotes que criou porque facilitam o trabalho. Nunca precisa sair da ilha para correr atrás de um fornecedor de copos-de-leite rosa quando não é a estação. Nem passar dois dias no telefone tentando encontrar uma banda de tímpanos.

E esse é o tipo de coisa que faz para os seus clientes — disse ele, afirmando, não perguntando.

Riu, enfiando os feijões na boca.

Não faz ideia. Uma vez, trouxe um mágico de Seattle para uma festa de aniversário e fui buscá-lo no aeroporto. No cami nho, ele me fez segurar três dos coelhos no colo. Não estavam numa caixinha de transporte. E _não_ eram treinados para fazer cocô no lugar certo.

— Ah, não.

Os olhos dançaram, divertidos, e Kara conseguia ver que Eli estava tentando não gargalhar.

Ah, sim. Só para você saber, não tente lavar uma saia na qual três coelhos fizeram cocô e xixi. Jogue fora, tome um ba nho quente e demorado e compre uma nova no dia seguinte. Botar o carro para lavar também não é uma má ideia.

Dessa vez, ele riu de verdade.

Espero que tenha cobrado tudo isso do cliente.

Cobrei — garantiu, lembrando-se de como ficara aliviada com o fato de o pai do menino aniversariante ter bolsos bem recheados e não ter nem piscado ao ver a exorbitante conta que lhe entregara depois do evento. Simplesmente fizera o cheque e recomendara Kara a vários novos clientes nos meses que se seguiram.

Não consigo imaginar Diane segurando um coelho no colo, muito menos com ele fazendo xixi nela.

E cocô — lembrou com um pequeno calafrio.

Eli riu de novo, e ela estendeu a mão por cima da toalha para dar um tapa no braço dele.

Desculpe — disse, ainda rindo. — Mas estou imaginando isso agora, e é muito engraçado.

— Tenho certeza de que é. Falei que o mágico ficou fanta siado o tempo inteiro? Mas não era a roupa de mágico típica. Estava usando um colante roxo cintilante, completo com uma capa que ia até o chão. Imagine andar pelo aeroporto com al guém vestido _assim._

Eli imaginava e rolava de tanto rir. Não estava nem tentando se controlar, mas estendido no chão, com a mão na barriga e gargalhando. E o terrível era que _ela_ estava gargalhando também.

— Certo — admitiu depois que ele se acalmou e que a ela recuperou o fôlego. — Acho que foi meio engraçado... _depois._ Mas o que quero dizer, se me deixar terminar de falar antes de se divertir de novo à minha custa — acrescentou com uma seriedade fingida —, é que tem que estar disposto a fazer o impensável para dar a seus clientes o melhor dia, o evento mais memorável das suas vidas. Não acho que estejam recebendo isso do Ocean Breezes no momento, e acho que, se estivessem, teria mais reservas e recomendações boca a boca.

De volta ao modo sério de negócios, Eli disse:

— Acho que vou ter que abrir mão de Diane, então. Estaria disposta a assumir o cargo dela?

Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram.

— Está me oferecendo um emprego? O emprego _dela!_

— Se estiver interessada.

— Eu... Você... Mas... — Esfregando as mãos no rosto, precisou de um minuto para organizar seus pensamentos, e tentou de novo. — Fico feliz em ajudar, sabe disso. Mas não posso desistir do Prestige e sair de Charleston para vir para cá e trabalhar para você. Sinto muito.

— Claro que não. Nunca pediria que desistisse da sua em presa. Deu duro demais para fazê-la acontecer e transformá-la num sucesso. Estava pensando mais em algo como dividir o seu tempo entre Charleston e a ilha... ao menos para começar. Então, talvez contratar alguns funcionários bastante capazes pura ajudá-la na Prestige para que um deles pudesse vir até aqui trabalhar em tempo integral no resort. Vem querendo contratar funcionários extras para a Prestige Events, não? Alguém para ajudar, para que não tenha que administrar tudo sozinha.

— Sim — disse, pasma. — Só não sabia que tinha ciência disso.

Abriu um sorriso para ela.

Sei mais do que imagina. Claro, o fato de ser extremamente inteligente, prestar muita atenção quando preciso e ser convidado para todos os jantares de domingo da sua família ajuda bastante.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Verdade.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita para você finalmente fazer isso. Supervisionaria tudo, mas um dos seus funcionários podia ficar aqui cinco dias por semana, ou até três, para administrar as coisas com o seu padrão de qualidade.

Era tentador, muito tentador. Mastigando o lábio inferior, pensou naquilo por todos os ângulos. Então percebeu que não poderia tomar uma decisão como aquela ali, naquele instante. Precisava de mais tempo para pensar de verdade a respeito e chegar a uma conclusão inteligente e ponderada.

Não estou recusando — disse a ele depois de um momento —, mas também não posso dizer que sim. Ainda não. Posso fazer uma sugestão?

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Achei que esse fosse o objetivo desta conversa.

Deixe Diane ficar. Vou trabalhar com ela para planejar algo para dar o que falar no verão. Um churrasco na praia, talvez, ou um evento com pratos de lagosta. Algo substancial, típico da estação e aberto ao público. Use isso para promover o resort e mostrar ao mundo que tipo de eventos podem ser feitos aqui, além da qualidade do atendimento que oferecem quando os hós pedes reservam ocasiões especiais no Ocean Breezes.

Certo, gostei dessa ideia. E depois?

Veremos se Diane redescobre o entusiasmo pelo empre go. Deve ter simplesmente caído na rotina, e ter algo novo e diferente no qual trabalhar pode colocá-la de volta nos trilhos. Caso contrário, você pode pensar em demiti-la, e vou repen sar a sua oferta para contratar ajuda extra e designar alguém para ficar aqui em caráter semipermanente. Mas isso vai ter um preço — avisou.

Ele sorriu.

— Não esperaria nada menos que isso. Mas, na vida, você recebe aquilo pelo que paga, e estou disposto a pagar pelo melhor.

— _Você_ — disse, apontando um dedo para ele — está tentando me amolecer com toda essa conversa de assumir o planejamento do eventos do resort, contratar funcionários para a Prestige e ter uma conta de despesas ilimitada.

— Não me lembro de ter dito nada a respeito de uma conta de despesas ilimitada.

— Ah — disse, fingindo inocência. — Podia jurar que sim.

— Bela tentativa — devolveu, os lábios curvados num sorriso.

Kara levantou um dos ombros. Provavelmente, se acabasse mesmo trabalhando para ele por mais tempo, nem precisaria de uma conta para despesas; ele pagaria prontamente e sem discutir ludo o que cobrasse. Era assim. Especialmente por saber como era honesta e que jamais roubaria um centavo.

— Então, com que intuito acha que estou tentando amolecê-la?

Sexo.

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido, e teve o prazer de ver o rosto dele ficar bobo com a franqueza da frase. Kara imaginou que aquela era uma sensação que ele não experimentava com muita frequência e quase sorriu por ter conseguido surpreendê-lo.

Você me quer só por causa do meu corpo — acrescentou, curiosa para ver qual seria a reação àquela observação ligeira mente carregada.

Está enganada na parte do _só,_ mas, definitivamente, quero o seu corpo.

Sexo na praia? — provocou, passando os dedos no cabelo dele, descendo pela nuca e subindo novamente. — Achei que isso fosse o nome de um drinque.

Remexeu as sobrancelhas, deslizando a mão da cintura até a parte de baixo do seio dela.

De onde acha que tiraram esse nome?

— Com aquilo, começou a acariciar o pescoço dela com o na riz, percorrendo a pele com levíssimos toques da língua. Kara deixou a cabeça pender para trás e soltou um baixo ronronado.

Nunca experimentei sexo na praia — murmurou ela, as pa lavras começando a ficar arrastadas à medida que o desejo lhe engrossava o sangue. — Nem o ato e nem o drinque.

Com uma risada contra a pele sedosa da base do pescoço dela, disse:

— Vamos resolver isso, prometo. Primeiro, o sexo. Depois, serviço de quarto.

E se quiser o serviço de quarto agora? Estou com bastante sede.

Eli sabia muito bem que o provocava, mas estava de bom humor. Ter uma mulher linda, disposta e prestes a ficar nua em seus braços fazia isso com um homem.

Se está mesmo com sede — disse ao continuar salpicando o corpo dela com beijos —, posso ligar agora. Vai ter um drinque na sua mão daqui a dez minutos. O único problema é que, quan do o garçom chegar aqui, estará nua e debaixo de mim. Quer mesmo arriscar?

Não, acho que não. Então, primeiro, o sexo. Depois, drinques.

Ele assentiu.

Decisão inteligente.

Sou uma mulher inteligente.

E, sim. E muito sexy também — acrescentou, subindo com a palma da mão pela panturrilha de Kara, pela parte interna da coxa, passando pela barra da saia.

Os lábios dela se curvaram num largo sorriso.

Fico feliz por achar isso. Também acho você muito sexy.

Juntos, formamos um casal muito sexy. — Os dedos dele brincaram com o elástico de uma das aberturas das pernas da cal cinha, ameaçando por infinitas vezes entrar por baixo. — Que está prestes a fazer amor muito sexy em uma praia muito particular.

Humm. — Ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás enquanto a boca de Eli trilhava o vale entre seus seios. — Estou ficando cada vez menos interessada no drinque.

Ótimo. Agora, vamos ver se consigo deixá-la cada vez mais interessada no ato.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Na manhã seguinte, Kara reconsiderava a decisão de recusar a oferta de Eli de um cargo em tempo integral no Ocean Breezes.

O resort era deslumbrante. A ilha era deslumbrante. As pessoas eram amistosas e receptivas.

Existiria algo melhor do que acordar com o som do oceano batendo na praia? Ou com o cheiro da maresia? Ou vendo o sol nascer da água, transformando-a lentamente de preto-ônix em azul-safira?

Era pura e simplesmente o paraíso.

Ou talvez fosse a felicidade falando mais alto. Por mais que se precavesse de não se envolver demais no romantismo daque la viagem de uma semana com o homem de seus sonhos, parecia que estava muito arrebatada.

Um piquenique na praia. Gaivotas flutuando lá no alto. Um homem maravilhoso sentado diante dela. Comida deliciosa, arredores incríveis, companhia melhor ainda.

Lisonjeara-a, fora romântico, prestara atenção no que dis sera, rira com ela. Então, havia acabado com a distância entre ambos e a beijara, acariciara, fizera amor.

Bem ali na praia, onde qualquer um poderia ter visto. Mas ninguém vira, porque ele interditara a área antecipadamente.

Como uma mulher conseguiria resistir?

Certamente, não conseguia. E estava ficando cansada de tentar.

Depois de voltarem ao quarto, tinham precisado tomar banho. Não havia soltado uma única palavra de protesto quando ele abrira o chuveiro, tirara as roupas dela e as próprias e entrara também.

Menos de uma semana antes, teria berrado, dado tapas nas mãos dele e resistido até o fim. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque achava que não _devia_ querer. Que não tinha o direito de ter o homem de outra mulher... o homem de sua irmã.

Contudo, em algum ponto do caminho, a culpa pela possível traição começara a desaparecer até restar apenas o desejo e o amor por Eli Houghton. Também começara a acreditar que ele poderia ter sentimentos verdadeiros. Não apenas uma necessi dade por sexo ardente e selvagem depois do fim de um rela cionamento, não apenas um desejo de vingança contra Laurel, mas emoções realmente românticas e sérias por _ela._ Aquilo a aquecia, fazia com que se sentisse aconchegada como por um confortável suéter antigo.

Riu sozinha, feliz por não haver ninguém por perto para ouvi-la enquanto vagava pelos corredores da parte de trás do edifício principal do resort. Comparar sua recém-descoberta adoração por Eli com uma peça velha de roupa podia não soar tão poético, mas era adequado. Havia alguns itens no armário dela que absolutamente amava e usava em dias nos quais es tivesse se sentindo triste ou nostálgica. Jamais os jogaria fora e, se algo acontecesse com eles, sabia que, provavelmente, choraria.

E, assim como sentiu uma súbita vontade de ir para casa e vestir seu suéter preferido, também sentiu uma súbita vontade de ver Eli. Vê-lo, tocá-lo, conversar com ele. Só ficar perto e perguntar como seu dia estava indo até então.

Não fazia diferença que tivessem estado juntos menos de uma hora antes. Acordara envolvida nos braços dele, aperta da no seu corpo forte e quente exatamente da mesma maneira como tinham pegado no sono depois de uma última e incrível rodada de amor.

Então, fizeram amor novamente. Nunca soubera que gostava tanto de sexo pela manhã, mas, com Eli, era praticamente uma ninfomaníaca. De manhã, à tarde ou à noite... na cama, no chão, no sofá, na praia ou no banco traseiro do carro... Em qualquer lugar onde a quisesse, estava mais do que disposta. E, se não tomasse a iniciativa, ficava mais do que feliz por tomá-la.

Porém, por mais que quisesse procurá-lo e atacá-lo, não faria isso. Manteria sua compostura, agiria como a dama que sua mãe a criara para ser e esperaria até estarem sozinhos novamente. Provavelmente, bem mais tarde naquela noite. _Aaah..._

Ocuparia as horas até lá fazendo o que se dispusera a fazer: andar pelos edifícios e terrenos do resort e se familiarizar tanto com a disposição das coisas quanto os interesses de fazer que podia a oferecer. Já conhecia a maior parte dos detalhes, mas, se tosse trabalhar no Ocean Breezes com Diane Montgomery para organizar um evento de outono... ela e Eli estavam pensando em agosto ou setembro para o churrasco, um mês no qual as férias da maioria das pessoas já teria terminado, mas o tempo ainda estaria bom e quente... queria ter certeza de suas opções.

Até então, pensava numa variedade de atividades para o evento; aulas de tênis, tratamentos de spa, vela, jet ski, esqui aquático, vôlei de praia, talvez até passeios com carruagens puxadas por cavalos pelo terreno do resort e pela ilha. Só precisa va se certificar de que tudo fosse adequado tanto para adultos quanto para crianças.

Com um bloco de anotações na mão, foi para o mesmo salão de festas que Eli lhe mostrara quando tinham chegado lá, tentando ter uma ideia dos tamanhos das diferentes áreas internas a sua disposição e querendo dar uma olhada mais minuciosa no gazebo.

— Srta. Kincaid!

Com a mão na porta, pronta para abri-la, virou-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado do corredor.

— Diane — disse quando avistou a mulher que se apressava em sua direção. — Ia dar uma passada no seu escritório daqui a pouco para discutir um evento para o final do verão que Eli está interessado em realizar.

— Claro, ótimo, qualquer coisa que ele quiser — respondeu em um movimento de cabeça distraído! — Na verdade, era exatamente por isso que estava procurando você, queria conversar sobre o motivo de estar aqui. Imagino que deva estar se sentindo especial no momento, pensando que Eli a trouxe aqui para as sumir o meu cargo.

Fez uma careta interna. Estivera esperando evitar aquele tipo de confronto e pensara ter conseguido ao convencer Eli a dar uma segunda chance a Diane. Abriu a boca para responder, ape sar de não saber ao certo o que diria, mas Diane continuou.

Posso garantir que não é esse o caso. — O nariz da mulher se empinou uns três centímetros. — Estou aqui porque ele me ama. Estamos envolvidos há anos. Por que acha que criou o meu cargo, para início de conversa? Para estar aqui sempre que ele viesse me visitar sem que ninguém soubesse do nosso envolvimento.

Ela balançou seu cabelo loiro, os seios cirurgicamente altera dos saltando para a frente enquanto os ombros recuaram.

Era importante manter nosso relacionamento em segredo para que pudesse seguir em frente e conquistar a sua irmã. Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz com o noivado, mas, sem dúvida, entendi. Eli sempre quis se casar com alguém de uma família rica e influente do sul para solidificar a própria fortuna e repu tação. Sua irmã seria uma esposa-troféu. É comigo que Eli quer ficar de verdade.

Como é? — arfou, sentindo-se como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça com uma tábua de madeira. Ouvia as pa lavras, compreendia-as de certa forma, como num dicionário, mas não conseguia colocá-las em ordem ou pôr algum sentido nelas.

Preciso admitir que fiquei aliviada quando sua irmã can celou o casamento. Isso significava que poderíamos continuar conforme planejado. Mas aí você apareceu, e acho que decidiu seguir em frente com a ideia de se casar com alguém da presti giada família Kincaid, afinal de contas.

Engolindo com dificuldade, Kara lutou para manter sua com postura. Independentemente de sua vontade de explodir em lá grimas ou de chutar a canela de Diane com o bico de seu tão pontiagudo sapato, não lhe daria essa satisfação.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? — perguntou, torcendo para que seu rosto estivesse tão apático e sem emoção quanto tentava torná-lo.

Diane deu de ombros novamente.

— Só queria que soubesse que, independentemente do que Eli possa ter dito para fazê-la vir aqui, não há como ele se livrar de mim e pôr você no meu lugar. Ainda que se casem e ele consiga a noiva da alta sociedade que sempre quis, vamos continuar envolvidos. Mas não se preocupe... — Bateu os cílios e abriu um sorriso frio e calculado para Kara.

— Vou continuar cuidando muito bem dele, dentro e fora da empresa.

Com aquilo, deu meia-volta e foi embora rebolando.

Durante longos minutos, Kara ficou paralisada no lugar, perplexa, confusa. Era quase como se estivesse tendo uma experiência extracorpórea, sua consciência flutuando bem acima do cor po enquanto assistia e ouvia a tudo como uma observadora em vez da verdadeira pessoa.

Quando sua cabeça começou a girar, percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração e se obrigou a inspirar. Expirar. Inspirar.

Expirar.

A brisa marinha da qual tanto desfrutara mais cedo naquela manhã já tinha um cheiro podre, deixando-a enjoada.

Afastando-se do salão de festas, obrigou seus pés a se mo verem. Direita, esquerda. Um passo, e outro. Percorreu todo o caminho até os aposentos de Eli sem olhar ou ver ninguém, sem sequer se lembrar de como chegara até ali.

A suíte estava vazia, felizmente. Honestamente, não achava que seria capaz de encará-lo naquele momento.

Amava-o e pensara ele que podia amá-la de verdade. Caíra nos seus encantos, começara a acreditar em todas as suas pala vras doces e gestos românticos.

Mas, o tempo inteiro, estivera brincando com ela. Exata mente como temera, só fora atrás dela depois que Laurel en cerrara tudo. Se não conseguisse se vincular a uma Kincaid pelo casamento, ficaria com a outra; aparentemente, não fazia diferença.

A culpa e a humilhação a inundaram. Viajara com ele, fora para a cama, traindo sua família, e para quê? Para se sentir uma bela idiota.

Pegando sua mala, começou a guardar as coisas, os movi mentos rígidos e metódicos. Lágrimas enevoavam sua visão, mas se recusava a deixá-las cair.

Podia tê-la usado e mentido, mas fora idiota o suficiente para deixar que isso acontecesse. Não tinha como consertar. Não podia voltar no tempo e desfazer nada do que fizera naquela semana. E, sem dúvida, não podia _não sentir_ nenhum dos sen timentos que sentira.

Mas podia interrompê-los.

Podia parar de ser tão inocente e facilmente convencida.

Podia ir embora da ilha Seabrook sem olhar para trás, torcen do para que sua família perdoasse seus pecados e sua burrice... se tivesse coragem de lhes contar o que fizera.

Arrastando a bagagem, desceu a escadaria e foi até o escritó rio de aluguel de carros. Meia hora depois, estava se afastando à toda do Ocean Breezes, indo para casa, para Charleston, deixan do para trás o resort, Eli e suas lembranças maculadas.

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

Um barulho tão pequeno não devia ter o poder de despertar mm do coração de uma pessoa, mas, quando bateram à porta de Kara, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Em pleno preparo de um chá quente, saltou, fazendo a colher bater com força na caneca e a água espirrar para todos os lados. Com um palavrão, pegou uma toalha para enxugar a bagunça, mas não foi dire tamente à porta. Basicamente, porque não queria atender. Não queria saber quem estava do outro lado.

Fazia uma semana desde que voltara a Charleston, com raiva e sozinha. Não dissera a ninguém que estava de volta, nem mesmo à família.

Vinha se censurando fazia dias, irritada por ter deixado um homem reduzi-la àquele estado deplorável.

E estava quase conseguindo deixar a melancolia de lado... estava mesmo.

Mas, se fosse Eli à porta, vê-lo novamente faria com que tivesse uma recaída e permanecesse em casa por ao menos mais um mês. Já evitara uma dúzia de ligações dele e recusara a ouvir qualquer uma das mensagens que deixara.

A batida persistiu, mas não se transformou num martelar, o que a fez pensar que talvez não fosse Eli. Então, ouviu o som fraco de uma voz feminina que pensou que pudesse ser de sua irmã.

Abandonando o chá e a toalha na bancada da cozinha, foi até a frente da casa. Naquele momento, família era melhor do que Eli, mas não muito. Honestamente, não sabia se conseguiria encará-los depois do que fizera... do que lhe fora feito... e dos segredos que estava guardando.

Diante da porta, espiou pelo olho mágico e quase grunhiu, deixando a cabeça bater no frio painel de madeira. Dentre todos os parentes que podiam ter aparecido enquanto ainda estava se sentindo como uma alga no fundo de uma piscina abandonada, tinha que ser Laurel. Simplesmente _tinha_ que ser Laurel.

Kara — ouviu sua irmã chamar. — Sei que está aí. Abra... _por favor._ Estamos começando a ficar preocupados de verdade.

O coração de Kara se apertou, e fungou para conter uma onda de emoção. A família dela sempre estava presente. Sem pre se preocupando, cuidando, pronta para ajudá-la ou defen dê-la se necessário. O mínimo que podia fazer era avisar que estava bem.

Respirando fundo, endireitou a coluna e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a para uma muralha de luz do sol e uma irmã mais velha muito agitada.

Graças a Deus — bufou Laurel, passando por ela e entrando na casa. — Já estava quase chamando a polícia ou pedindo para que um dos seus vizinhos parrudos arrombasse a porta.

Não tenho nenhum vizinho parrudo — murmurou.

Laurel estava vestida para o trabalho, com um terninho cinza-escuro e uma bolsa marrom que combinava com os sapatos. Mesmo preocupada como claramente estava, parecia completa mente composta e controlada.

Um acentuado contraste com o estado de Kara, sem dúvida. Não usara nada diferente de pijamas, calça de bailarina e tops desde que voltara da ilha Seabrook, e ainda vestia o short e a blusa de algodão com os quais dormira na noite anterior.

Deixando a bolsa na bancada do corredor, Laurel suspirou e perguntou:

Você está bem?

Foi difícil, mas conseguiu conter o choro, assentindo silen ciosamente.

— Eli não para de ligar. Para todo mundo. Disse que algo aconteceu no resort e que está preocupado com você. Quer con versar sobre isso?

— Na verdade, não — disse Kara, nada surpresa quando sua voz falhou ligeiramente. Engolindo com dificuldade, pigarreou e acrescentou: — Não agora.

Um momento se passou. Então, sendo a irmã maravilhosa que era, Laurel deixou aquilo de lado. Com um sorriso animado que Kara sabia ser unicamente por ela, a irmã pôs as mãos na cintura e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Certo — disse —, pode me contar depois. No momento, precisa subir e se trocar. Vamos sair para almoçar.

— Vamos?

— Sim, senhora. Já ficou enfurnada aqui durante tempo demais. Não sei o que está acontecendo, e não precisa me contar, mas temos novidades no caso de papai que achei que gostaria de ouvir.

Os ombros de Kara foram para trás, e, de repente, ficou al guns centímetros mais alta.

— Que novidades?

Laurel sorriu.

— Se quiser descobrir, vai ter que parar com a depressão e se vestir para vir comigo.

— Não estou deprimida — protestou, soando petulante até a seus próprios ouvidos. — Estive trabalhando. Quieta e sozinha.

Em geral, no escuro. Mas _conseguira_ fazer algumas coisas desde que voltara, em meio a surtos de autopiedade.

Laurel levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula, e Kara suspi rou, derrotada.

— Certo. Preciso de 20 minutos — disse, indo para a escada, tem uma caneca de chá quente na cozinha. Pode se servir se quiser.

Acabaram sentadas em uma das mesas externas de uma confeitaria e cafeteria perto da casa de Kara.

Enquanto Laurel escolheu um imenso bolinho de amora com laranja e nozes, Kara preferiu um café com chocolate e canela. Mas, pela primeira vez na semana, não estava interessada em comida, apenas nas informações.

Certo, certo... pare com a tortura. Diga o que está acontecendo.

Limpando as mãos no guardanapo, Laurel terminou de mas tigar e engoliu rapidamente.

Conhece Cutter Reynolds, certo? — começou.

Claro. — Cutter era um velho amigo da família. Kara o co nhecia há muito tempo.

Laurel se inclinou para perto de modo conspirador, apesar de não haver nenhum outro cliente sentado perto o suficiente para ouvir ou sequer dar a mínima para o que estavam falando.

Ele e mamãe vinham tem um caso.

A boca de Kara se abriu, e estremeceu, chocada.

A-hã. Aparentemente, isso já vinha acontecendo fazia um tempo.

— Oh, céus!

Eu _sei._

Não consigo acreditar — disse, ainda se sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão.

Mas não sabia por que estava tão surpresa. Se aprendera algo nos últimos meses, era que nem tudo era como parecia... e que a sua família, especialmente os pais, era especialmente adepta dos segredos. Grandes segredos.

O pai passara anos vivendo uma vida dupla e continuando com uma segunda família.

Um meio-irmão e um irmão postiço sobre os quais nada soubera.

E, agora, o caso extraconjugal de sua mãe com um homem que Kara sempre considerara uma espécie de tio.

Nenhum de nós conseguiu — disse Laurel. — Mas, conside rando como papai tinha o caso dele fazia tanto tempo, acho que não devemos culpá-la. Parece que o ama de verdade, e jura que só se envolveram _depois_ que descobriu que papai tinha outra família.

Kara assentiu. Não estava surpresa. Sua mãe era uma ver dadeira dama sulista. Talvez tivesse se desvirtuado, mas não antes de saber que seu marido fora infiel. Do contrário, Elizabeth Kincaid teria afundado com o navio, permanecendo fiel na alegria e na tristeza.

— Mamãe disse a todo mundo que ia levar o jantar para papai naquela noite. Mas, depois, precisou admitir que o motivo real de ter ido ao escritório de papai no dia em que ele morreu... um que pusera Elizabeth no topo da lista de suspeitos da polícia era para dizer-lhe que queria o divórcio para poder se casar com Cutter. Mas, naquele momento, papai estava... você sabe... A voz de Laurel desapareceu, presa subitamente na emoção da lembrança de ter um ente querido assassinado. Emoções e lembranças que Kara compartilhava. Independentemente da vida que tinham, perderam o pai de uma maneira violenta e inesperada, o que fazia com que se sentissem como menininhas amedrontadas por dentro.

Como se tivesse sido coreografado, engoliram em seco para conter o embargo na garganta.

— Eu sei — sussurrou, pegando a mão de Laurel. Apertaram os dedos uma da outra.

— Quando aconteceu, mamãe estava com Cutter — disse a irmã em voz baixa.

— Então, Cutter é o álibi de mamãe.

Laurel assentiu entusiasmadamente.

— E não é só isso. Nikki Thomas... você sabe, a investigadora que contratamos para descobrir se Jack Sinclair está fazendo algo para minar a empresa... ouviu de alguns dos contatos que tem na polícia que câmeras de segurança de um estaciona mento perto do escritório de papai filmaram o Aston Martin de Jack, Estava estacionado lá quando papai foi baleado.

Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram.

— Pensei que tivesse um álibi.

Ele tem... ou tinha, sei lá. Vários dos funcionários juram que ele ficou no escritório durante toda a noite em que papai foi morto. Mas isso... bem, o vídeo não mente. Definitivamente, isso põe essa ideia em dúvida e faz as suspeitas apontarem para _longe_ de mamãe.

Isso é incrível. — Kara soltou a mão da irmã e desabou na cadeira. — Não acredito que saio da cidade por dois dias e o mundo inteiro vira de ponta-cabeça. Mas ao menos a mudança foi boa.

Você ficou mais do que dois dias — ressaltou Laurel, levan tando uma sobrancelha curiosa. — Em seguida, ficou trancada em casa durante uma semana depois de ter voltado e se recusou a atender o telefone ou a falar com alguém.

Fez uma expressão de dor. Era verdade, e, como diziam, a verdade doía.

Eu sei. Desculpe. É que... precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo.

Já está pronta para falar? Porque estou pronta para ouvir.

O tom leve de sua irmã, cheio de preocupação e apoio, levou lágrimas aos olhos de Kara. Piscando para conte-las, disse:

Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Laurel riu.

Isso já é uma pergunta — provocou. — Mas é claro que pode. Pode perguntar o que quiser. Você sabe disso.

Respirando fundo, Kara se preparou e encontrou o temo olhar verde-musgo da irmã, tão parecido com o dela.

— Ainda está apaixonada por Eli? Quero dizer, sei que cance lou o casamento, mas se arrepende dessa decisão? Ainda nutre sentimentos por ele?

Laurel analisou a irmã por demorados minutos repletos de tensão.

Nunca o amei o suficiente — disse por fim. — Foi por isso que cancelei tudo. Gosto como amigo. Apesar de tudo, espe ro que continuemos próximos. Que ainda possamos rir juntos nos jantares de domingo e nos esbarrarmos nos eventos sem momentos constrangedores, desconfortáveis. Mas não, do jeito que você quer dizer... não estou mais apaixonada.

Kara continuou olhando nos olhos da irmã, e prendendo a respiração, durante mais alguns segundos. Então, desviou o olhar, sem saber ao certo se ficava aliviada ou mais confusa.

— Mas você está apaixonada, não está?

A cabeça de Kara se levantou de súbito com a suave pergunta de Laurel. Sua irmã a observava do mesmo jeito como a mãe costumava fazer quando sabia que uma delas tinha feito algo errado e estava lhes dando a chance de confessar antes que a pegasse pelo crime e pela mentira.

— Está tudo bem, sabe? Se tem sentimentos por Eli, dou minha benção. Fico feliz. Não precisa se preocupar achando que está tomando o meu lugar.

Ela vinha se saindo tão bem. Até então, conseguira manter todos os seus colapsos, debulhando-se em lágrimas apenas quando estava sozinha, certa de que ninguém veria.

Mas as palavras da irmã, tão sinceras, abriram outra rachadura na represa das emoções. E, aparentemente, só era necessário mais uma fissura para que desmoronasse completamente, inundando-a com cada gota de culpa, raiva, tristeza e medo que vinha se esforçando tanto para conter, e com um soluço, soltou tudo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

— Ah, querida.

A cadeira de Laurel arranhou o chão quando se levantou e a arrastou para o lado de Kara. Envolvendo sua irmã com os braços, abraçou-a com força, acariciando seu cabelo e sussurrando que se acalmasse.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Seja o que for, não pode ser tão ruim assim.

Claro, aquilo só a fez chorar ainda mais, porque _era_ ruim assim, era uma pessoa terrível, horrível, esgueirando-se às costas de sua irmã para ter um caso com o seu ex-noivo.

Ao passo que Laurel era praticamente uma santa. Entregando a ela seu noivado destruído, dando a sua _bênção_ à irmã que mentira e tentara roubar seu homem.

Santa Laurel a reconfortava, absolvendo-a de culpa e tentando fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Era o suficiente para que uma cobra baixa e suja como ela querer rastejar para uma rodovia seca e quente e deixar que o trânsito a esmagasse até a morte. Não merecia nada além disso.

Depois ter passado cerca de dez minutos ensopando a frente do lindo blazer de Laurel, sua irmã lhe deu um último tapinha nas costas para lhe segurar os ombros e deixá-la ere ta. Afastando do rosto e prendendo atrás da orelha de Kara mechas de cabelo soltas, limpou as bochechas dela com um guardanapo e se recostou na caldeira, olhando-a de um jeito sério e determinado.

Pronto. Agora que já deixou tudo isso sair, conte.

Foi o que Kara fez. Voltou desde o começo, admitindo a quedinha que tivera por Eli desde menina.

Ao que Laurel respondeu:

Ah, querida.

Expressou como fora difícil ver o relacionamento entre Laurel e Eli se desenvolver.

Ah, querida.

Contou que deixara seus próprios sentimentos de lado, lutan do para ficar verdadeiramente feliz pelos dois e fazendo tudo que podia como coordenadora de eventos para lhes dar o me lhor casamento possível. Mas que, depois que Laurel cancelara as coisas e Eli a procurara em busca de ajuda, tanto com seus próprios negócios quanto com a dissolução dos planos de casa mento, permitira ser dominada, deixara-se levar... permitira a si mesma fingir, acreditar e quase... quase...

Novas lágrimas se derramaram pelas bochechas dela, e Laurel a puxou para perto pela segunda vez.

Ah, _querida_ — murmurou novamente, acariciando seu cabe lo como uma mãe confortaria uma filha. — Coitada. Por que não disse alguma coisa... _anos_ atrás? Nunca teria começado a sair com Eli se soubesse que nutria sentimentos por ele.

Kara balançou a cabeça, que ainda estava enterrada no pes coço da irmã.

Nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse em mim, e não queria estragar as coisas para você se estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Em vez de soltar algo encorajador ou dar outro reconfortante tapinha nas costas dela, Laurel riu. Assustada, Kara se endireitou prendendo o fôlego e piscando seus cílios molhados.

— Sabe que a amo — disse Laurel — e que nunca iria querer dizer algo para magoá-la, mas, querida... precisa parar de se importar com as outras pessoas e se preocupar com você.

Com um suspiro, Laurel pegou outro guardanapo e começou a secar o rosto úmido de Kara.

— É uma irmã maravilhosa. Uma filha dedicada. Ninguém _jamais,_ poderia acusá-la de ser egoísta ou de não estar presente para a família. Mas não precisa ser um mártir por nós. Não tem que abrir mão da própria felicidade pela de outra pessoa e nem passar a vida inteira triste porque não quer atrapalhar ninguém.

— Não sou triste — disse num fio de voz que, certamente, parecia triste. Ao menos não achava que fosse. Podia não ser delirantemente feliz, rodopiando no topo de uma montanha como Julie Andrew em _A noviça rebelde,_ mas _triste_ era um pouco de exagero.

— Está sentada aí, chorando dentro do seu chocolate — ressaltou Laurel. — Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, a maquiagem parece que foi aplicada por Picasso, e, quando cheguei em sua casa, ainda estava de pijama. Se não estou enganada, o mesmo que vem usando nos últimos dias.

Laurel levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Para mim, isso não é jeito de quem está contente.

Ah, Deus, era verdade. Estava um caco. _Estava_ triste.

Eli não dissera praticamente a mesma coisa a ela na ilha Seabrook? Não à parte da tristeza, mas a de sempre colocar os outros em primeiro lugar, de não passar tempo suficiente cui dando de si.

Duas pessoas que a conheciam muito bem dizendo exata mente a mesma coisa.

Então, talvez devesse dar atenção.

— Eli sente o mesmo por você? — perguntou Laurel.

Os olhos dela ardiam, e sua garganta começou a se fechar só de ouvir o nome dele, com a enchente de lembranças dos mo mentos juntos. Mas _não_ começaria a chorar de novo. Precisava encarar aquilo de frente, ainda que isso significasse reavaliar sua vida e a maneira como lidava com os outros, especialmente com sua família.

Inspirando fundo, foi completamente honesta.

Não sei. Disse que sentia, mas as coisas que Diane falou... E se forem verdade? E se só estiver me seduzindo porque fra cassou com você e estiver mesmo querendo o nome e a fortuna dos Kincaid?

Laurel franziu o cenho, a boca virada para baixo, as sobran celhas formando uma acentuada curva sobre seu nariz enrugado.

Não acredito nisso, e você, também não. Conhecemos Eli há anos. É um dos melhores homens que já conheci — disse com convicção. — Não só é um milionário do tipo _self made men, _mas também é nobre e honrado. Não precisa do nosso dinheiro e, provavelmente, não o aceitaria se lhe oferecêssemos numa bandeja de prata. Tem orgulho de quem é e do que conseguiu na vida. Em relação a querer se aproveitar do nome Kincaid para crescer... — Soltou um ronco nada característico de uma dama. — Acho que evitaria essa possibilidade de todas as formas, sabendo como as fofocas podem ser violentas com esse tipo de munição. O fato de ter se disposto a namorar com qualquer uma de nós é claramente um sinal do oposto, que não liga para o nosso nome, nem para nossa proeminência social, e que está perfeitamente confortável e confiante com a pessoa que é.

Kara torcia para não estar se apegando a mentiras, mas o que Laurel dizia fazia sentido.

E a história de trocar você por mim tão rápido? E impos sível ter estado pronto para se casar com você e, em seguida, desenvolver sentimentos por mim de repente, num período de uma única semana. Não é?

— Sim, acho — disse Laurel, a expressão se abrandando. — Tal vez o interesse dele tenha sido em você o tempo todo, ainda que não tenha percebido. Só ia se casar comigo porque achava que estava na hora de se estabelecer e começar uma família, e sempre fomos próximos. Bons amigos que talvez pudessem se tornar em algo mais.

Laurel pegou a mão dela.

— Mas, meu amor, não dormíamos juntos. Essa foi uma das coisas que me ajudou a perceber que não devíamos nos casar. Nós nos beijávamos, claro, mas até isso era... sem graça. Não havia fogo, nem necessidade de estarmos juntos, nem a impossibilidade de tirarmos as mãos um do outro. Éramos _só amigos, _e achoque esperava que ficássemos só nisso para sempre.

O ar ficou preso nos pulmões de Kara, e, de repente, não conseguia respirar. Sem sexo. Sem fogo. Só amigos. Três coisas que definitivamente, não podiam ser ditas sobre o tempo _dela _com Eli.

Com eles, houvera fogo suficiente para iluminar todo céu da América do Norte no Quatro de Julho. O sexo fora espetacular, haviam feito o tempo todo... e tentado encontrar tempo para muito mais.

E a parte do _só amigos..._ Eram amigos, mas não achava que poderiam ser definidos novamente como _só amigos._ Talvez nunca tivessem sido; talvez sempre houvesse existido mais entre os dois, algo apenas adormecido, esperando ser libertado.

Ergueu a cabeça para encontrar Laurel sorrindo.

— O sexo foi bom, não foi?

— Foi fenomenal — admitiu, quase incapaz de conter um suspiro sonhador.

— Eu disse — falou a irmã, parecendo totalmente arrogante consigo mesma. — Sempre foi mais íntimo com você do que com o resto de nós.

— Foi a vez de Kara franzir o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Nunca reparou como se preocupa com você? No jantar de domingo, sempre dá um jeito de se sentar do seu lado. Até quan do estávamos noivos, dava um jeito de você ficar de um lado dele e eu do outro.

Não reparara, mas, relembrando, percebeu que acabava _mesmo_ se sentando ao lado dela na maior parte das reuniões da família.

Chama você de _querida,_ de _meu amor_ — continuou Laurel. — Nunca fez isso comigo. Eu sempre fui a _Laurel._

Era verdade. Chamava-a daquelas coisas o tempo inteiro. Kara só não notara que não as usava com a irmã e nem com outras mulheres.

E, sempre que todo mundo se reúne, parece gravitar na sua direção. Fica sentado no braço da sua poltrona... fica no quintal dos fundos enquanto você ajuda mamãe com as flores... oferece ajuda quando está na cozinha arrumando um prato de biscoitos ou fazendo chá.

Verdade.

Verdade.

Verdade.

Nunca fez essas coisas com você?

— Não — respondeu Laurel. — Não me entenda mal. Era um cavalheiro. Puxava cadeiras, trazia bebidas, ia comigo até a por ta quando voltávamos de um jantar. Mas não me olhava como olha para você. A voz dele não ficava toda melosa quando falava comigo como fica quando fala com você. E nunca me levou para viajar num final de semana só para poder me deixar à beira da loucura.

Kara ficou corada com a precisão de sua irmã... e com o sor riso ciente no rosto dela.

Não sei qual é o negócio com essa tal Diane, mas tomaria cuidado e não aceitaria as palavras dela tão facilmente. Conver se com Eli. Pergunte sem rodeios se está tendo um caso com ela ou não. — Os lábios se contorceram de desgosto. — Aproveite e pergunte se estava tendo um caso com ela enquanto estava _comigo,_ só por curiosidade. Se estivesse, e ainda estiver, é o maior babaca da face da Terra, e acho que devíamos contratar um mercenário para levá-lo para uma selva, prender suas mãos em estacas no chão e deixá-lo de carne fresca para grandes animais e formigas carnívoras.

Aquela imagem fez Kara rir, apesar de jamais querer vê-lo submetido a algo como aquilo. Por outro lado, se fosse um traidor, mereceria coisa muito pior.

— Mas, falando,sério, pergunte a ele — sugeriu Laurel novamente — Dê-lhe uma chance de se defender... ou de revelar tudo, se for o caso. Detestaria vê-la perder algo _fenomenal..._ — deu uma olhadela, devolvendo o termo da própria Kara — ...por causa de uma encrenqueira cheia de tramóias.

Apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, soltou um suspiro e aninhou o queixo na mão.

— Quando foi que ficou tão inteligente? — perguntou à irmã, ligeiramente incomodada por achar que merecia ficar sentada num canto com um chapéu dizendo _burra_ na cabeça.

Laurel riu.

— Sempre fui inteligente assim. Nunca percebeu porque não queria admitir que a sua irmã mais velha pudesse ensinar a você algo a respeito da vida.

As duas sabiam que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade, mas, se Laurel queria se gabar, ficaria mais do que feliz em deixá-la fazer isso. Ao menos dessa vez.

— Bem, você me ensinou algo hoje — disse Kara. — Obrigada.

— Não há de quê. Porém gostaria mais se estivesse me agra decendo por impedir que cometa o maior erro da sua vida... e a ajudá-la a encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

Com um largo sorriso, o primeiro que deixou acontecer desde que voltara do Ocean Breezes, Kara se curvou e abraçou com força sua irmã.

— Espere mais um pouco, e talvez eu faça isso.

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Quando Laurel teve certeza de que Kara não tinha nenhuma intenção de vestir novamente o pijama e voltar para debaixo das cobertas para ficar com pena de si mesma durante mais uma semana, concordou em deixá-la sozinha. Acompanhando a irmã até a casa dela, deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo em cada boche cha. Em seguida, voltou para o trabalho.

Mas não tinha nada com que se preocupar; Kara se sentia empolgada, energizada, esperançosa.

Assim que fechou a porta, jogou a bolsa na bancada do hall e disparou escada acima, chutando os sapatos para longe e co meçando a tirar a roupa pelo caminho. Para sair com sua irmã, vestira um short branco simples e uma bata turquesa adornada com lantejoulas e contas em torno do pescoço. Mas aquilo não era notável o suficiente para o que planejava fazer em seguida.

Como sua maquiagem estava uma bagunça por causa do cho ro, lavou o rosto pela segunda vez, deixando a pele secar um pouco enquanto revirava o armário em busca do vestido e dos sapatos certos. Mas não queria exagerar.

Ficar bonita? Sim.

Mostrar a Eli o que perderia caso desse as respostas erradas ou se revelasse um grande idiota afinal? Sim.

Parecer que seu lugar era no porto, vendendo dotes para cada marinheiro e pescador que descesse de um barco no fim da noi te? Não.

Parecer desesperada ou ingênua? Definitivamente, não.

Assim, passou direto pelas seções de _roupas de noite_ e _con curso de beleza._ As coleções _casual de verão_ e _formal de traba lho_ também estavam fora. Restavam-lhe as roupas do dia a dia, que na verdade, eram muito bonitas, e coisas que usava para almoços no country club.

Perfeito.

Escolheu um vestido acetinado amarelo com adornos azuis nos braços e no pescoço e botões também azuis na parte de baixo, como se estivessem subindo da barra. Em seguida, um par de alpargatas retrô, e logo estava indo para o banheiro arrumar o cabelo e reaplicar a maquiagem.

Meia hora depois, pegou sua bolsa e disparou porta afora, levou o que pareceu uma eternidade para, em meio ao trânsito do meio-dia, chegar ao distrito comercial onde ficava o escritório de Eli e subir até o andar dele.

Com um rápido aceno de dedo para a recepcionista principal, passou pelo corredor até o escritório de Eli. Estivera ali tantas vezes que já nem se dava mais o trabalho de parar na entrada, indo diretamente até Penelope, a assistente pessoal.

A mulher mais velha estava sentada à mesa, os dedos voando pelo teclado enquanto trabalhava. Provavelmente, viu Kara em sua visão periférica, pois sua cabeça se levantou no segundo em que passou pela porta.

— Ora, olá, srta. Kincaid. Como vai hoje?

Bem, Penelope, obrigada. E você?

Magnífica, obrigada.

Eli está aqui? Preciso mesmo falar com ele.

Sinto muito, querida, mas não está. Na verdade, tirou o dia inteiro de folga.

Ah. — O rosto desabou, levando consigo o coração. Não esperara aquilo e não tinha — um plano B.

Penelope inclinou a cabeça para o lado, lançando-lhe um olhar solidário.

Não devia fazer isso, mas acho que Eli não vai se importar se eu disser. Está no parque.

— No parque? — perguntou, surpresa. Aquilo não tinha a cara de Eli. A não ser pelo tempo que passaram juntos na ilha Seabrook, tendia a ser um tanto quanto viciado em trabalho.

Preferia ficar enfurnado em seu escritório, debruçado em docu mentos, a dar um passeio a lazer.

É. No parque Wannamaker. Vai ficar lá ao menos algumas horas.

Obrigada — disse, dando meia-volta e disparando para fora do escritório.

Boa sorte! — gritou Penelope atrás dela.

Não conseguia imaginar o que Eli estaria fazendo no parque. Num lindo dia de primavera como aquele, o parque estava lotado. Crianças por toda parte; correndo, brincando, rindo. Pais obser vando, correndo atrás, limpando narizes que escorriam e sopran do joelhos ralados. Não parecia nem um pouco o estilo dele.

Mesmo assim, ela estava ali, e, supostamente, Eli também. Então, não iria embora até encontrá-lo ou ter vasculhado cada centímetro do parque para ter certeza de que não estivesse lá.

Verificou o playground e as áreas de piquenique. Esquivou-se de skatistas e ciclistas.

Quando estava prestes a desistir, ouviu uma alta cantoria e se virou para ver uma multidão pontilhada com balões e chapéus de festa. O grupo era composto por crianças de diversas idades e alguns poucos adultos.

Aproximando-se, flagrou-se cantarolando com eles a desafi nada versão de _Parabéns para você_ enquanto olhava por cima da cabeça de todas as pessoas, pensando que talvez Eli estivesse do outro lado do grupo do aniversário, observando as festividades.

A música chegou ao fim, seguida pela gritaria do grupo para o aniversariante soprar as velas. Mas, quando chegou a hora, seis ou oito das crianças se reuniram mais perto da mesa e se inclinaram para soprar.

Estranho, pensou, e, apesar de estar distraída em sua busca por Eli, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com a pura alegria que emanava dos convidados. Ternas lembranças de festas de ani versário na infância, dela e dos irmãos, passaram por sua mente.

Então, bem no centro da multidão, um homem que devia ter estado agachado ao lado de uma mesa de piquenique se levantou. Segurava uma grande faca de plástico, esperando para cortar o bolo, usando um pontiagudo chapéu de cartolina amarela, com brilho e sorrindo o maior sorriso que já vira.

Eli riu de alguma coisa que um menininho disse e começou a distribuir fatias do imenso bolo para duas ou três dúzias de crianças que dançavam à sua volta, esperando pela dose de açúcar.

Enraizada no lugar, observou. Estava vestido muito casual mente de jeans e uma camisa de cambraia azul, as mangas arregaçadas para revelar seus musculosos antebraços, mais lindo do que já se lembrava de tê-lo visto. Por outro lado, haviam ficado separados durante uma semana. Então, talvez estivesse simples mente faminta por vê-lo.

Não conseguia entender muito bem o que ele fazia no meio de uma festa de aniversário infantil, mas não se importou. Sua cabeça zumbia e sua pulsação estava em disparada enquanto es perava, nada paciente, que terminasse de distribuir o bolo. Uma mulher ao lado estava acrescentando bolas de sorvete a cada prato, o que ralentava o processo e aumentava a crescente ex pectativa de Kara.

Finalmente, todas as crianças e a maioria dos adultos foram servidos, e ela não aguentou nem mais um instante.

Eli — chamou, torcendo para que a ouvisse acima das vozes das animadas crianças. — Eli!

Ele se virou, olhos se arregalando ao vê-la à margem da multidão que usava chapéu de festa. Passando a faca para a mu lher encarregada do sorvete, foi na direção dela, desviando das crianças até ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

Kara.

Suspirou o nome, fazendo com que soasse como um desejo, uma prece, uma carícia, e os joelhos dela ficaram fracos. Seu coração martelava com tanta força que tinha certeza de que Eli podia vê-lo através do vestido.

Eu telefonei — disse ele —, enfiando, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

Eu sei. Desculpe, é que...

A voz dela desapareceu. Agora que estava perto o suficiente para esticar o braço e tocá-lo, o que queria tanto fazer que sentia as palmas das mãos formigando, não sabia por onde começar.

Estava chateada — disse honestamente. — Precisava de tempo.

Eli balançou para trás sobre os calcanhares, resistindo ao ím peto de puxá-la contra o peito e beijá-la loucamente. Seu olhar a percorreu por várias vezes, absorvendo a gloriosa cascata de ca belo castanho, os cintilantes olhos verdes, aqueles lábios de péta las de rosa e as curvas femininas por baixo do vestido, que era bem bonito... mas ficaria ainda melhor numa pilha no chão ao lado da cama dele.

Ainda não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Tinham coisas a discu tir antes. Coisas importantes.

Kara lambeu os lábios, e seu olhar se dirigiu acima do ombro dele.

O que é isso? — perguntou.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. O nível de ruído, por si só, dizia-lhe que estava tudo bem e que todos se divertiam.

Não ligue. — Deixou a pergunta de lado, mais interessado em conseguir uma resposta. — Por que foi embora da ilha, Kara? Achei que estivéssemos bem.

Mais do que bem, na verdade. Ele pensara que estavam a caminho da perfeição. Percebendo que não, lembrando-se do momento de pânico que sentira ao compreender que ela sim plesmente não voltaria à suíte, a boca dele se curvou para baixo.

Mas desapareceu sem dizer nada.

Viu o peito de Kara subir e descer enquanto ela inspirava profundamente.

Porque estava magoada. E com raiva. E me sentindo uma idiota.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram.

— Por quê? — perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta. Na verdade, sabia mais do que Kara àquela altura, mas queria ouvir a situação da perspectiva dela.

Em vez de responder à pergunta, ela fez outra.

— Está dormindo com Diane Montgomery? E não minta para mim, Elijah James Houghton — acrescentou, num tom que o fez lembrar demais de sua mãe, até mesmo com o dedo balançando em riste debaixo do nariz dele.

Conteve um sorriso ao ver as bochechas coradas e o humor afiado dela. Se suspeitasse de que achava aquela conversa divertida de qualquer forma, estaria totalmente encrencado. Provavelmente, daria-lhe um chute na canela ou uma bolsada diante do parque cheio de gente. Mas era quase impossível não se divertir e se sentir até revigorado com aquela indignação quase incontida.

O que não parecia divertido era o fato de que fugira, em vez de levar até ele suas suspeitas e preocupações... até mesmo sua dúvida. Se tivesse ficado para confrontá-lo enquanto ainda esti vessem no Ocean Breezes, poderiam ter resolvido tudo aquilo em questão de horas e passado o resto da semana aproveitando a ilha. E um ao outro.

Mas estavam ali naquele instante, e não deixaria passar a oportunidade de esclarecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

— Não. Não estou dormindo com Diane — disse de modo de cisivo. — Nós nos envolvemos uma vez, há alguns anos, mas não agora.

Kara mordeu a parte interna do lábio inferior.

— Foi por isso que fui embora — disse fracamente. — Diane me disse que estavam tendo um caso. Que você tinha um plano sór dido de se casar com uma Kincaid só para entrar para a família e aumentar tanto sua conta bancária quanto a posição social, mas que continuaria ficando com ela pelas costas de Laurel... e pelas minhas. Usando o Ocean Breezes como ninho pessoal de amor acrescentou, com um retorcer enojado dos lábios.

Eli fez cara feia.

— E acreditou nela.

Teve a decência de corar.

Sim. Ou talvez simplesmente tivesse medo de _não_ acre ditar.

Ela olhou para baixo. Então, seus ombros desabaram, e sol tou um alto suspiro antes de se afastar da festa na direção de uma mesa de piquenique vazia. Eli a seguiu, sabendo que não tinham encerrado a discussão.

Kara se empoleirou num dos bancos, colocando a bolsa na mesa e esticando a saia do vestido para evitar mostrar muito das pernas. Gostava das pernas dela; não teria ligado se a visse mostrar um pouco mais.

Inspirando fundo e encontrando coragem, virou-se para ele.

Eu me permiti ficar confortável com sua presença, sentir... talvez demais por você.

Uma pontada de otimismo o atravessou. Os olhos dela reluziam de emoção. Queria puxá-la para os braços, ou ao menos esticar a mão pela mesa e pegar a dela, mas precisava ouvir aquilo. Precisava saber o que estava pensando e o que sentia por ele antes de lhe dizer como as coisas seriam.

Estava gostando de verdade do nosso tempo no resort, mas, num canto da minha mente, acho que jamais acreditei que nada daquilo, que nada entre nós, fosse real.

O cenho dele se franziu ainda mais, e precisou morder a lín gua para evitar explodir. Mas sabia que, se a impedisse naquele instante, jamais ouviria o resto, e precisava ouvir.

Olhando nos olhos dele, disse:

— Não conseguia acreditar que me queria ou que gostava de mim como mais do que uma amiga, porque nunca tinha de monstrado o menor interesse. E era _fácil demais_ acreditar que estava simplesmente querendo se recuperar do rompimento com Laurel. Não só de um rompimento, mas de ter sido praticamente abandonado no altar. Não era exagero pensar que pudesse estar me usando para se vingar dela.

Eli travou o maxilar com tanta força que conseguiu ouvir seus molares triturando um ao outro.

Acho melhor chegar logo à conclusão — disparou —, porque tenho algo a dizer e estou ficando sem paciência.

Os cílios dela tremeram com aquilo. Parecia pronta para fugir, o que seria um grande erro da sua parte. Festa de aniversário ou não, parque cheio de testemunhas ou não, se fizesse menção de fugir, derrubaria ela no chão como um jogador de futebol americano e estragaria aquele lindo vestido.

Engoliu em seco. Então, num tom tão suave que Eli mal conseguiu ouvir acima da algazarra atrás dele, falou:

— Sou apaixonada por você desde sempre. Desde que nos conhecemos... passando pelo colégio, faculdade, nossas vi das adultas... Partiu meu coração quando começou a namorar Laurel. Quando começaram a falar de casamento e me pediram para planejar o evento.

A voz dela falhava, e seus olhos brilhavam de umidade. A raiva e a frustração que ele estivera sentindo segundos antes se esvaiu, em seu lugar um acentuado remorso e a súbita compreensão de que era um idiota. Um completo tolo.

Cedendo ao desejo, pegou-a pela mão.

— Kara — sussurrou levemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, piscando para manter as lágrimas sob controle.

— Então, você vê por que achei que não pudesse confiar na sua repentina declaração de que tinha sentimentos por mim. Nem em mim mesma, por medo de que fosse só minha antiga paixão fugindo do controle.

— Kara — repetiu.

Lambeu os lábios antes de se curvarem em um sorriso torto, ligeiramente inseguro.

— Mas tomei café com Laurel hoje de manhã — disse. — E ela teve uma idéia muito inteligente. Sugeriu que simplesmente _perguntasse_ a respeito do que Diane havia dito e desse a você uma chance de responder. Então, aqui estou... Perguntando.

Os ombros de Kara recuaram quando endireitou a coluna, o peito subindo enquanto inspirava a confiança juntamente com o ar fresco.

Está apaixonado por Diane?

Eli também se endireitou. Se fariam aquilo, era melhor que fosse de maneira franca. Nada de enrolar. Era hora de dizer a verdade sem esconder nada.

Olhou-a nos olhos, diretamente em sua alma, e a convidou a olhar a dele.

Não — respondeu Eli firmemente.

Está dormindo com ela... agora?

Absolutamente, não.

Ainda está apaixonado por Laurel?

Acho que nunca estive apaixonado por Laurel — respondeu honestamente.

Ainda tem qualquer sentimento por ela? Além de amizade.

Não.

Kara parou, o dedo do pé batendo loucamente debaixo da mesa, enquanto o nervosismo corria em suas veias. Sabia o que queria perguntar em seguida, mas, depois que perguntasse, esta ria feito. Fim do jogo. A resposta determinaria todo o futuro do relacionamento dos dois: bom, ruim ou indiferente.

Mas precisava saber.

Está apaixonado por mim?

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

A respiração de Kara arremetia contra as costelas sem parar, enquanto os olhares deles permaneciam conectados. Os olhos de Eli, escuros e reluzentes de intensidade, deixavam-na com vontade de se contorcer, mas se recusava a desviar o olhar até obter uma resposta.

O pesado e afiado silêncio a destruía. O medo de que pudesse dizer não ou, ainda pior, que seu rosto se enchesse de pena pela constrangedora confissão e pelo patético desejo dela por ele, deixavam o interior de Kara gelado.

Mas se manteve firme, esperou e pensou que, se fosse partir seu coração, seria melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

Poderia voltar para casa e cuidar dos ferimentos depois. Deus sabia que ainda tinha seu surrado pijama, a cama desfeita e o freezer cheio de sorvete prontos.

Para sua surpresa, Eli se levantou, indo até o lado dela na mesa de piquenique e a puxando para que ficasse de pé diante dele. Emoldurando-lhe o rosto em suas duas grandes e fortes mãos, sorriu, lançando um estremecimento de calor pelo orga nismo dela.

— Sim — disse, a voz rouca e sincera. — Sim, estou apaixonado por você. E acho que faz anos. Só não tinha percebido até recentemente.

Passando o polegar no lábio inferior dela, disse:

— Demiti Diane.

Soltou uma pequena risada quando os olhos de Kara ficaram grandes como pires.

Quando não consegui encontrá-la naquele dia, saí procurando e acabei esbarrando com ela. Admitiu o que tinha dito, parecia orgulhosa disso. Acho que acreditava mesmo no que afirmou. Na mente dela, Diane pensava que tínhamos um rela cionamento de verdade, ao passo que eu considerava nosso tem po juntos nada além de uma noite passageira ou outra. Jamais a teria contratado se soubesse que tinha segundas intenções.

Então você a demitiu? — Kara não sabia se ficava chocada ou lisonjeada.

Imediatamente. Pedi a um segurança que ficasse com ela enquanto juntava as coisas e também que a acompanhasse até fora da propriedade do resort, para que não houvesse confusão e nem equívoco nenhum em relação aos meus sentimentos... ou à falta deles. Liguei para você logo depois. Liguei, liguei, mas não atendeu.

Desculpe, eu...

Cobriu a boca de Kara com o dedo.

Teria aparecido na sua porta naquela mesma noite, com do ces, flores e o meu coração... mas aconteceu um desastre.

A boca dele se retorceu de ironia.

Não sei se ela fez isso como retribuição por ter levado você lá, ou se simplesmente era uma péssima promotora de eventos, mas Diane reservou dois grandes eventos de golfe ao mesmo tempo. Os hóspedes começaram a chegar numa enxurrada, não tínhamos quartos suficientes para todos, os campos estavam du plamente reservados... Foi um pesadelo. Não podia deixar meus funcionários sozinhos para que resolvessem aquilo. Por isso, fiquei por lá para ajudar a consertar tudo.

Assentiu. Compreendia completamente. E dissera que estava apaixonado, o que acaba com praticamente todos os problemas do mundo para ela.

Só voltei à cidade ontem à noite. E liguei para você de novo, mas continuou sem atender.

Fez uma expressão de culpa, e ele riu.

-— Ia aparecer na sua casa, mas queria que fosse o momento certo, e estava cansado, mal-humorado... Achei que seria me lhor deixar que tivéssemos uma boa noite de sono. Então, hoje de manhã, quando cheguei ao escritório, Penelope me lembrou da festa, e precisei vir. Estava encarregado de trazer o bolo.

Algo forte e terno se desenrolou nela com a confissão dele. Soava tão orgulhoso.

— O que é isso? — perguntou. Talvez ele respondesse dessa vez.

— A festa de aniversário de abril. — Vendo o olhar questionador de Kara, explicou. — Sabe que sou filho adotivo e que morei num orfanato até minha mãe e meu pai me acolherem. Bem, é difícil termos ocasiões especiais e motivos para comemorar em orfanatos... assim como dinheiro disponível para fazer uma festa adequadamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não imaginava.

A maioria das pessoas não imagina, mas nunca me esqueci da sensação de ficar deitado na cama à noite, sabendo que nin guém se lembrou do meu aniversário... se é que sabiam, para início de conversa. Então, quando comecei a ganhar bem, re solvi voltar. Faço visitas com intervalos de algumas semanas, organizo excursões a museus ou ao zoológico, e faço festanças como esta para todas as crianças que façam aniversário no mês em questão.

O peito de Kara se apertou, e lágrimas arderam atrás de seus olhos. E, dessa vez, isso não tinha nada a ver com o medo de que seus sentimentos por Eli não fossem mútuos. Em vez disso, linha tudo a ver com o fato de se sentir um ser humano im prestável e egocêntrico... e perceber não apenas que o homem diante dela era maravilhoso, atencioso e altruísta, mas também que quase o deixara escapar por entre seus dedos.

Pigarreando, disse:

Fez tudo isso?

A cor floresceu no rosto dele.

— Bem, tive uma ajuda. Penelope encomenda os bolos e as decorações, reserva os locais, se necessário. Mas me deixa ficar com o crédito.

Fico feliz por isso. — Sorriu, lançando um olhar para as crianças antes de voltar sua atenção para Eli novamente. — Você me deixa participar da próxima vez? — perguntou. — Adoraria trazer alguns presentes, ou ajudar com novas ideias de temas para a festa.

Ficou radiante com aquilo, seu sorriso mais largo e reluzente do que ela jamais vira. Ele apertou os cotovelos dela e se curvou para um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

— Adorariam isso. _Eu_ adoraria. Damos presentes, mas são mais do tipo unissex, não específicos para cada criança. Se pu desse nos ajudar a personalizar um pouco as coisas, seria ótimo.

Considere isso feito — disse a ele. E falava sério. A bondade e a compaixão de Eli eram contagiantes, e Kara conseguia ver que aquelas crianças eram uma causa querida a seu coração.

O que significava que, se as coisas entre os dois acontecessem como torcia para que acontecessem, também se tomariam im portantes para ela.

As mãos dele subiram pelos braços de Kara, parando nos ombros enquanto continuava a analisá-la. Por fim, disse:

Precisa saber de uma coisa. Nunca amei a sua irmã.

A voz dele estava grave e genuína, e um peso invisível, que não soubera estar sobre ela própria, foi retirado.

Resolvi que estava pronto para me estabelecer e começar uma família, e achei que daríamos um bom casal. Laurel tem classe e é sofisticada, vem de uma boa família... — Abriu um sor riso torto para ela. — E você também é tem tudo isso, claro, mas não havia chama com ela. Nada que me mantivesse acordado à noite, ou que me deixasse louco de desejo. _Você_ me deixa louco de desejo, Kara. E, sem dúvida, fico acordado à noite por sua causa... de vários jeitos.

Com uma risadinha, ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

— Só percebi que ia me casar com Laurel pelos motivos er rados quando ela cancelou o casamento e aquilo não me inco modou nem um pouco. Então fui até a sua casa, e foi como se a visse pela primeira vez. De maneira clara, com novos olhos. Foi assustador, revigorante e vergonhoso... e soube, sem a menor dúvida, que queria você. Não só por uma noite, um final de semana ou até um ano, mas para sempre.

Com o coração saltitando no peito, Kara levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar dele.

— Diga outra vez.

Os cantos da boca de Eli se levantaram.

— Qual parte?

— Todas — disse num suspiro. — Ou talvez só os melhores momentos.

Passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela e demorando mais para brincar nas pontas dos cachos, disse:

— Os tópicos importantes são os seguintes: Amo você. Quero você. Preciso de você.

Pontuou cada declaração com um leve, mas firme, beijo nos lábios dela. Beijos que transformaram os joelhos de Kara em gelatina.

Agora, responda a uma das minhas perguntas — murmurou.

— _Você_ me ama?

Os cílios dela bateram, e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões.

— Mais do que tudo.

E não acha que estou querendo o seu dinheiro e nem o nome da sua família, não é? Especialmente considerando que consegui uma base financeira bem grande por conta própria e que as raízes dos meus pais... ao menos dos únicos pais que importam... são, no mínimo, tão antigas quanto as dos Kincaid?

O rosto dele ficou sério, os olhos escurecendo, mas sabia que ele não estava irritado de verdade. Incomodado por alguém ter acreditado naquilo, talvez, mas não com raiva. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu resistir a provocá-lo.

— Não sei — disse com um exagerado suspiro. — Somos _bem _ricos. E há _muitos_ homens por aí que me querem. Sou irresistível.

O canto da boca dele se repuxou, e soube que o tinha con quistado.

— Você é mesmo — concordou, um óbvio humor em seu tom. — Mas, infelizmente, preciso ter você. Com dinheiro, nome su lista bem-respeitado e tudo o mais. Então, como posso conven cer você? Desistindo da minha vasta fortuna? Gritando isso do lugar mais alto de todos? Comendo um inseto?

Kara mal conseguiu conter uma risada.

Você _podia_ comer um inseto.

Eli fez cara feia para ela, avisando que aquilo não aconteceria.

Certo. Tenho uma ideia — disse ela.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, ficando o mais perto possível. Para seu deleite, fez o mesmo na base das costas dela.

Ainda não cancelei tudo para o seu casamento com Laurel. — Resolvera alguns itens da lista, mas fora afastada do trabalho com a viagem que ele planejara e com o caos emocional que se seguira.

Então... se você me ama tanto quanto diz, e se quer mesmo ficar comigo para o resto da sua vida... — O corpo dela inteiro vibrava sabendo daquilo e com a profunda felicidade que isso gerava. — Podia manter a data de casamento original, mas se casar comigo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e começaram a brilhar.

Casar com você? No mês que vem?

Na verdade, daqui a duas semanas.

Hum. Não sei, está terrivelmente perto — disse falsamente indeciso.

Está. Mas pense por esse lado: quando me prender legalmen te a você, vou ser obrigada a ter o seu nome... e metade do seu dinheiro. É a solução perfeita para todos os nossos problemas.

Ele riu.

Talvez tenha razão nisso. E algo me diz que você vai gostar de gastar o meu dinheiro.

A-hã. Quase tanto quanto gosto de gastar o meu próprio.

Aposto. — Então, inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensar numa coisa. — Sabe, talvez deva voltar para Laurel afinal de contas. Pode não ser quente como você, mas talvez acabe me custando menos no longo prazo.

De olhos arregalados, recuou e deu um forte soco no peito dele.

— Ai! Tome cuidado, meu chapa, ou vou retirar a minha oferta. Ai, não só vai ficar sem a irmã Kincaid mais linda, mas também vai ter que arcar com todas as taxas de cancelamento dos preparativos do casamento.

— Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Acho que não tenho escolha; vou ter que me casar com você. Mas só se prometer continuar meiga, inteligente, engraçada, linda, maravilhosa e incrível como está neste momento.

Kara inclinou a cabeça, revirou os olhos e soltou seu melhor suspiro de dama sulista.

— Acho que posso fazer isso. Mas _você_ tem que prometer ser sempre bondoso, inteligente, maravilhoso, paciente, sexy e in crível como _você_ está neste momento.

Com o sorriso arrogante e seguro pelo qual se apaixonara tantos anos antes, Eli disse:

— Ah, acho que consigo cuidar disso, querida.

Então curvou-se para beijá-la, roubando-lhe o fôlego e to mando seu coração, sua alma, sua essência. Quando se afastou, minutos depois, estavam arfando.

Eli tocou a testa na dela.

— Quero levá-la para casa e fazer amor. Torná-la minha, de uma vez por todas. A minha casa ou a sua, tanto faz.

Também queria aquilo. Tanto que estava até tremendo.

Já sou sua — disse verdadeiramente. — Mas e a festa? Seus convidados podem perceber se o anfitrião desaparecer de repente.

Grunhiu, virando ligeiramente a cabeça para verificar a come moração. As crianças ainda brincavam, comiam, divertiam-se... mas vários olhos adultos estavam sobre eles, desenfreadamente curiosos.

— Acho que tem razão — disse. — Sem dúvida, nossa ausência seria percebida. E comentada.

Repousando as pontas dos dedos num dos lados do forte e liso rosto dele, deu um leve beijo no outro.

Vamos fazer o seguinte — disse. — Você me apresenta às crianças, para eu poder ter ideia das personalidades delas e de que tipo de presentes podem gostar. Depois de um tempo, pedi mos licença, e pode me levar para casa... a minha ou a sua... e fazer o que quiser comigo pelo resto da noite.

Uma sobrancelha escura subiu até a metade da testa dele.

Esse, sim, é um plano que posso apoiar. Vejo por que é tão boa no seu trabalho, srta. Kincaid.

Retribuiu a sobrancelha erguida com o mesmo movimento.

Pode me chamar de futura sra. Houghton, senhor.

Abriu um largo sorriso para ela, levando sua mão à boca e beijando o local do dedo onde a aliança logo residiria. Tempora riamente, um diamante, seguido por um anel de ouro sólido pelo resto das vidas de ambos.

Sim, senhora — disse levemente. — Sem dúvida.

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Kara estava do lado de fora da porta da casa de sua mãe, ner vosa como um rato em um quarto cheio de ratoeiras prontas para serem ativadas. O calor do grande e forte corpo de Eli estava perto de suas costas, aumentando o que vinha da ansiedade e da quente tarde de abril.

— Se não se acalmar — sussurrou logo acima da orelha dela, as mãos repousando levemente nos quadris —, vão saber que tem algo de errado no momento em que você passar pela porta.

— Eu sei. — Mas aquilo não impediu que o nervosismo cres cesse e que sua pulsação pulasse para a garganta. Os dedos de Kara se apertaram no recipiente de fritada de maçã que carrega va, por medo de deixá-lo cair.

— Se não perceberem o anel logo de cara.

O embargo na garganta mergulhou para o estômago. Oh, Deus. Não precisava ouvir aquilo.

Depois da festa de aniversário no parque, levara-a de fato para o apartamento dele e fizera amor _a... noite... inteira._ Incon táveis vezes, até ela ficar com os joelhos fracos... a coluna... o cérebro... e todo o resto.

Na manhã seguinte, ele a acordara com um beijos que logo tinham levado a outra rodada de lento e lânguido sexo, seguido pelo café da manhã na cama e o anúncio de que sairiam para comprar anéis de noivado. Assim que conseguira parar de to cá-la por tempo suficiente para permitir que se vestisse, os dois tinham ido de mãos dadas até a joalheria mais próxima dentre as que Eli gostava, onde só permitira que Kara olhasse as ban dejas com anéis que eram mantidas trancadas. Nada da vitrine cotidiana para a sua futura noiva, declarara.

Kara saíra com o maior e mais lindo anel de noivado que já vira. Com um diamante de três quilates numa instalação floral única de ouro amarelo e platina e diamantes menores pontilhando a banda, seu brilho quase cegava. Era mais espalhafatoso do que usaria normalmente, mas o adorara por completo, Eli insistira, e, pela primeira vez, não se preocuparia com o que os outros pudessem pensar. Estava alegremente apaixonada, mais feliz do que jamais estivera em sua vida, e queria aproveitar cada minuto, cada detalhe, cada sensação maravilhosa.

Porém era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, já que ainda não contara à família a respeito dos mais recentes acontecimentos em sua vida pessoal, e não sabia ao certo como reagiriam. Além disso, sua mãe _acabara_ de ser isentada de todas as acusações ligadas ao homicídio do marido.

Aquele era o primeiro jantar de domingo ao qual iriam desde que tinham recebido a notícia, e, sem dúvida, a família Kincaid estaria em clima de comemoração. Aquilo era bom; torcia para que estivessem igualmente dispostos a comemorar quando ela anunciasse que Eli pedira sua mão em casamento... bem, pedira a dele, e concordara prontamente, graças a Deus... que ela dis sera sim e que pretendiam aproveitar grande parte dos planos originais de casamento de Laurel para que pudessem realizar a cerimônia na semana seguinte.

Certamente, a mãe pensaria haver um motivo para a pressa, es pecialmente com Lily já esperando um filho de Daniel fazia quatro meses, mas Kara simplesmente queria se casar. Com Eli. Passara a maior parte de sua vida o desejando; não queria perder mais um único minuto sequer _sem_ estar legalmente ligada a ele e começan do a vida como marido e mulher. Também precisava admitir que, como Laurel parecera tão desinteressada durante todas as fases do planejamento, o casamento que organizara para sua irmã era algo bem próximo de sua própria ideia de um casamento dos sonhos.

Escolheria seu vestido, claro, e, até certo ponto, o esquema de cores e a lista de convidados. Mas, a não ser por isso, tudo o que já estava pronto era praticamente perfeito.

Seria totalmente perfeito se ao menos seu pai pudesse estar presente para acompanhá-la na cerimônia.

— Quer que entre primeiro? — perguntou Eli, como se esti vessem indo à forca e se oferecesse para tomar a frente dela. — Ou prefere fugir de uma vez? Podemos ligar e dizer que estamos presos no trânsito... ou viajando a negócios... ou que fomos atacados por ursos.

Virou a cabeça para ele, os olhos arregalados.

— Como raios seriamos atacados por ursos?

Deu de ombros.

— Só estou tentando ajudar, querida. Se não quiser contar a eles sobre nosso noivado, vou entender. Podemos até adiar o casamento.

— Não! — Dando meia-volta, encarou-o, separada apenas pelo recipiente de sobremesa que segurava com toda a força. — Va mos nos casar semana que vem, mesmo se precisarmos voar até Las Vegas. Só estou nervosa com a reação deles, considerando que, no início do mês, estava noivo de Laurel. Vai ser difícil algumas pessoas engolirem alguns dos detalhes.

— E explicá-los.

A boca de Kara se repuxou de frustração.

— Você entende o meu dilema.

Sorriu gentilmente, levantando a mão para afastar um cacho de cabelo do rosto dela, colocando-o atrás da orelha. O gesto estava se tomando um hábito... mas um hábito do qual ela gos tava. E muito.

— Nosso dilema — disse. — Somos um pacote agora, querida. Mas acho que não temos com que nos preocupar. Sua família me ama. E foi a sua irmã quem me dispensou, não o contrário, então, tenho toda essa história de ser _o inocente,_ o _carente de solidariedade,_ a meu favor.

Soltou uma risadinha.

— Tem razão. Vão ficar com pena de você. Se pudermos usar isso, talvez consigamos pegá-los desprevenidos com a novidade.

Tenho outra ideia. Podíamos dizer que estamos noivos, que vamos seqüestrar os planos de casamento de Laurel, que estão convidados... e, em seguida, que nos amamos, com ou sem a aprovação deles.

Segurando os braços dela e a puxando ligeiramente em sua direção, acrescentou:

— Esperei tempo demais para encontrar você. Não vou deixar que ninguém, nem mesmo sua família, faça com que me sinta culpado ou com vergonha de como ficamos juntos.

Parecia decididamente feroz. As sobrancelhas unidas, a boca tensa. Suspeitava de que poderia encarar aqueles ursos imagi nários, se aparecessem naquele instante e tentassem atacá-los, e sair sem nenhum arranhão.

Mas, em vez de ser intimidada pela expressão sombria dele, aquilo a acalmou. Aqueceu-a de seu centro para fora, e pareceu expulsar seu nervosismo.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, esticou a mão para percorrer a linha do maxilar de Eli.

Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que disse como eu a amo?

As feições dele se abrandaram, e deu uma piscadela.

Lembro de você dizendo algo assim hoje de manhã, en quanto estava em cima de mim, cavalgando como se...

Pondo a mão na boca dele, calou-o, esforçando-se para não corar de vergonha quando uma repentina onda de lembrança erótica e de um desejo igualmente erótico a atingiu.

Pare com isso, ou nunca vamos conseguir entrar — disse, séria, dando o melhor de si para ignorar o cintilar malicioso nos olhos castanhos de Eli. — E, para o seu governo, amo você, _sim, _e também não me sinto nem um pouco culpada ou com ver gonha de como ficamos juntos. Só queria que tivéssemos sido inteligentes o suficiente para termos feito isso uma década atrás.

Pegando o recipiente das mãos dela, segurou-o ao lado do corpo e arrastou Kara contra seu peito. Beijou-a nos lábios, de morada e lentamente.

—Não se preocupe — murmurou. — Vamos passar a próxima década compensando o tempo perdido, eu prometo.

Então, fez com que ela se virasse e lhe deu um pequeno empurrão na direção da porta.

— Agora, entre antes que dê para trás novamente.

Seguindo as instruções, não tão relutantemente dessa vez, abriu a porta e entrou no amplo foyer. Eli acabara de fechar a porta quando Laurel apareceu diante deles, quase como se ti vesse estado esperando, pronta para dar o bote no segundo em que chegassem.

Com um suspiro e revirando os olhos, ela jogou as mãos para o alto.

Aí estão vocês! Já estava quase montando uma equipe de busca.

— Não estamos tão atrasados — insistiu Kara.

— Não, mas Matt e Susannah estão na Geórgia com Flynn. Vocês _sabem_ como mamãe gosta que todos venham ao jantar de domingo sempre que podem. Então está frenética achando que vocês não vinham.

— Disse a ela que viria. — Ela pegou o recipiente de volta de Eli e o estendeu para que Laurel visse. — Trouxe até fritada de maçã.

O olhar de Laurel disparou de Kara para Eli, e de volta. Então, um orgulhoso sorriso começou a se espalhar pelo rosto dela.

Olá. É bom vê-lo.

— Você, também, Laurel.

— Então... Imagino que tudo tenha se resolvido entre vocês — disse sem o menor toque de sutileza.

— Está tudo bem — disse Kara, e deixou por isso mesmo.

Com a sobremesa na mão, ela foi em direção à sala de jantar. Ao passar pela irmã, sussurrou:

— Conto tudo depois.

Na sala de jantar, a comprida mesa de mogno já estava posta, com pratos fumegantes e tigelas com comidas de aparência incrível. O que não era nada surpreendente; Kara fora criada com refeições como aquela, especialmente nas tardes de domingo. Filé de frango, okra gumbo, arroz vermelho, salada de batata, grãos fritos cobertos com manteiga, biscoitos de abóbora... e, depois, a fritada caseira de maçã com nozes que Kara fizera en quanto tentava rechaçar ataques de Eli, tanto a seu corpo quanto ao que estava preparando.

Kara! — sua mãe gritou de onde estava sentada, à ponta da mesa. Afastou sua cadeira e deu a volta para lhe dar um abraço. — Estou tão feliz por ter vindo. E Eli...

Elizabeth o olhou de maneira radiante, não se contentando com um educado aperto de mãos, mas o envolvendo com os braços também.

Chegaram na hora certa. Íamos nos sentar e agradecer, mas não queria começar sem vocês.

Não deixaríamos de vir — garantiu Kara.

Seu irmão RJ e Brooke, que se tomara noiva dele fazia menos de um mês, além da irmã Kincaid mais nova, Lily, e seu novo marido, Daniel Addison, já estavam sentados. Mas, quando Eli e as outras mulheres se aproximaram da mesa, RJ e Daniel se levantaram.

RJ cumprimentou Kara com um beijo na bochecha, e foi se gurar a cadeira para Elizabeth, enquanto Daniel ajudava Laurel e Eli ajudava Kara. Verdadeiros cavalheiros do sul.

Quando todos já tinham se sentado e feito a prece de agra decimento, a comida foi passada pela mesa até que estivessem com o prato cheio. Enquanto comiam, discutiram uma variedade de eventos que tinham afetado a família Kincaid ao longo dos últimos meses. A retirada das acusações contra Elizabeth; a des coberta de Lily e Daniel de que estavam esperando uma menininha; o recente noivado de RJ e Brooke e a conversa sobre fazer uma festa de noivado ou irem diretamente aos planos de casamento, não conseguiam decidir.

O consenso geral, claro, era o de que seria Kara a ajudá-los a planejar fosse lá que tipo de evento decidissem realizar. De festas a casamentos e todo o resto, era a garota a quem os Kincaid recorriam para esse tipo de coisa. E ficava feliz em ajudar.

Mas, à medida que a conversa tomou o caminho do vindouro casamento, ela não conseguiu mais permanecer em silêncio. Eli podia dizer que não se importava por adiar o anúncio do noivado, ou até do casamento, mas _ela_ se importava, e o primeiro passo para resolver aquilo era dar a notícia à família.

Estava com sorte por ainda não terem percebido o anel como um canário vivo em sua mão esquerda. Por outro lado, passara a maior parte da refeição a escondendo debaixo da mesa.

Engolindo um último bocado de salada de batata, pigarreou para a chamar a atenção da família.

— Na verdade — disse, pegando a mão de Eli debaixo da mesa. — Eli e eu também temos alguma novidades para dar.

A mesa inteira ficou em silêncio, todos os olhos nela... com o ocasional movimento para ele e, em seguida, de volta.

— Eli me fez um pedido de casamento, e aceitei. Não só isso — apressou-se antes que o engasgo coletivo que encheu o cômodo pudesse se transformar em um festival de perguntas, comentá rios e pedidos de detalhes —, mas também decidimos aproveitar os planos originais de casamento de Laurel. Sendo assim, espe ro que nenhum de vocês tenha feito planos alternativos para o próximo final de semana.

Assim que terminou, o caos irrompeu. As mulheres berraram, especialmente quando viram a aliança, e começaram a falar na velocidade da luz. Os homens se levantaram e se aproximaram para apertar a mão de Eli e lhe dar tapinhas nas costas.

Em questão de minutos, Kara começou a se perguntar por que ficara ansiosa. A família era maravilhosa, e lhe dava apoio, e estava verdadeiramente feliz, como sempre fora durante toda a vida dela.

O fato de Eli ter estado noivo de Laurel menos de um mês antes,ou do repentino casamento com Kara, mesmo com os dois já se conhecendo havia tanto tempo e jamais tendo sequer flertado um com o outro, sequer veio à baila, apesar de Kara ter certe za de que haveria perguntas, _muitas_ perguntas, mais tarde. Sua mãe, seus irmãos e suas irmãs simplesmente aceitavam que era adulta e conheciam a mente e o coração dela o suficiente para saber o que, e quem, desejava.

Enquanto os homens formavam um pequeno círculo num dos cantos do salão para uma _conversa masculina,_ Elizabeth insis tia na ideia de que aquilo exigia uma comemoração, arrastando Lily e Brooke com ela para a cozinha. Kara não sabia se volta riam com taças e uma garrafa de champanhe (e algo igualmente festivo, mas não alcoólico, para Lily) ou simplesmente café e a fritada de maçã com nozes servida numa sofisticada bandeja de prata.

Contudo, em vez de segui-las, segurou o cotovelo de Laurel e a manteve ali. A única coisa que continua a lhe atormen tar a mente era a possibilidade de sua irmã mais velha ainda ter sentimentos por Eli, apesar de sua constante afirmação do contrário.

Acreditava em Laurel, no entanto... como alguém podia _não _ser totalmente apaixonada por Eli? Como qualquer mulher, mesmo sua irmã, podia estar pronta para se casar com ele e, em seguida, desistir e ficar feliz por vê-lo passar a vida com outra pessoa?

Sem dúvida, jamais seria capaz de ficar sentada, assistindo enquanto algo assim acontecesse. Não agora, depois de ficar com ele, de lhe dar seu coração e sua alma.

Tem certeza de que não tem problemas com isso? — pergun tou em voz baixa para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

Laurel soltou uma leve e despreocupada risadinha.

Claro. Ah, estou tão feliz por você! — Ela pegou Kara em outro rápido abraço. — Eli e eu não fomos feitos um para o outro, mas vocês... sem dúvida. São como correntes elétricas se jun tando para acender um quarteirão inteiro.

A garganta de Kara se apertou, e piscou para conter as lágrimas.

Eu o amo tanto, Laurel. Nunca tive a intenção de roubá-lo de você, mas vê-los juntos estava me matando.

— Imagino — disse com uma risada ainda mais solta. — Mas não o roubou de mim. Entreguei-o a você, por livre e espontânea vontade e sem hesitação. Ou talvez Eli simplesmente tenha percebido quem queria de verdade.

— Obrigada.

— Mas tenho uma pergunta. — Laurel inclinou a cabeça. — Já que vai reciclar a maior parte dos meus planos de casamento... O que é uma ideia fabulosa, nem _pense_ em se sentir culpada por isso! ... posso ser a madrinha? Quero dizer, você ia ser a minha. Então, é justo.

— Sim! — Era a vez de Kara berrar. — Ah, sim, adoraria! E mamãe também vai poder ir, agora que as acusações contra ela foram retiradas, graças a Deus.

— Tudo vai ser absolutamente perfeito — concordou Laurel. — Na verdade, você me inspirou. Estou cansada de ser tão cautelosa, de nunca arriscar. Mergulhou de cabeça nesse amor com Eli, e veja só no que deu. Enquanto isso, quase me casei com ele porque isso era confortável e fácil. Preciso ser mais espontânea, arriscar mais. Viver a vida, em vez de deixar que simplesmente passe a cada dia.

Mordiscando o lado interior do lábio, Kara disse:

— Arriscar realmente compensou para mim, mas... tome cui dado, está bem? Sou totalmente a favor da espontaneidade, mas não vá exagerar, nem fazer nada perigoso.

— Nada de perigo — garantiu Laurel. — Quero dar um pouco de tempero à minha vida, não pular de um avião.

Um momento depois, as outras mulheres irromperam de volta no salão com champanhe _e_ café para acompanhar a sobremesa de Kara. Elizabeth também levou o telefone, para que pudesse telefonar para Matthew e lhe dar a boa notícia.

Logo depois de falar com seu irmão, Kara sentiu braços fortes lhe envolverem a cintura por trás, e foi puxada contra a só lida muralha do peito de Eli. Sorriu, apoiando-se nele com um suspiro.

Já que sei que as minhas chances de ter razão de novo de pois que nos casarmos são praticamente zero — provocou gos taria que reconhecesse que _tinha_ razão com relação a isso. Não havia nada com que se preocupar com relação à sua família.

Tinha razão — admitiu. — Vou me esforçar para ouvir o que tem a dizer e confiar na sua impecável sabedoria de agora em diante.

Riu acima da orelha dela.

— Veremos quanto tempo isso vai durar. Imagino que não muito além da lua de mel.

Soltou um pequeno gemido por baixo da respiração, e sentiu Eli lhe dar um beijo na têmpora.

Falando em lua de mel — murmurou —, já pensou onde quer passar a nossa?

Oh, céus — gemeu, apoiando-se ainda mais nele. — Está tudo acontecendo tão rápido que esqueci completamente. Tal vez pudéssemos voltar à ilha Seabrook e ficar escondidos na sua suíte novamente.

Girando-a nos braços, inclinou a cabeça de Kara para cima e a olhou fixamente nos olhos enquanto percorria o contorno do lábio inferior dela com o polegar.

O Ocean Breezes pode ser um dos melhores resorts lito râneos dos Estados Unidos — disse orgulhoso —, mas não tem o melhor histórico conosco, e não quero arriscar. Não com a nossa lua de mel.

Tinha um bom argumento, apesar de ela ter várias lembran ças maravilhosas que a deixavam formigando do tempo que passaram lá.

Provavelmente, estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois um malicioso brilho preencheu seus olhos.

Pense em algo bem sensual. A Riviera francesa. As ilhas gregas. A costa da Espanha.

O coração dela pulava mais alto a cada sugestão. Conseguia imaginá-los passeando por qualquer um daqueles lugares, ou todos eles, e as imagens eram imensamente românticas.

— Sim, sim e sim — disse, beijando o polegar de Eli quando chegou perto do centro de sua boca. — Mas não sei bem se devía mos viajar para tão longe no momento. Não com mamãe tendo sido tão recentemente liberada da suspeita e com o assassino de impai ainda à solta.

Pegando as mãos de Kara, entrelaçou os dedos.

— Então vamos adiar até podermos fazer do jeito certo. Mas fique com esses lugares em mente. Vou levá-la aonde quiser, durante o tempo que quiser. Contanto que reservemos bastante tempo para ficar com você sozinha. E nua. Várias vezes por dia.

— Obrigada — disse, subindo para beijá-lo, pensando como podia ter tanta sorte de ficar com um homem como aquele. Por outro lado, sempre soubera que Eli Houghton era especial. Isso era parte do motivo de ela o ter desejado durante tanto tempo.

Afastando-se, bateu os cílios e lançou o melhor olhar de _chegue mais perto_ para ele.

— Não estou mais nem um pouco interessada na fritada, mas, se dividir uma comigo e bebermos uma taça de champanhe cada um, mamãe vai ficar feliz. Aí, posso inventar uma desculpa para você me levar para casa e tirar minha roupa. O que acha disso, sr. Houghton?

— O olhar dele ardeu, seus olhos castanhos estavam quentes o suficiente para lamber em chamas as roupas do corpo de Kara em plena sala de jantar formal da mãe dela.

— Melhor que uma lua de mel, futura sra. Houghton — respon deu. Usar aqueles nomes, _sr._ e _futura sra.,_ tinha se tomado algo como uma piada interna para ambos. O casamento seria dali a apenas uma semana, e, no entanto, pareciam mal conseguir es perar para estarem unidos de todos os jeitos possíveis.

Levantando o braço, ele analisou seu caro relógio de pulso.

— Uma hora. Vou fazer a contagem regressiva. Se não tiver se despedido da sua família até lá, vou jogá-la por cima do meu ombro e levar embora no estilo homem das cavernas.

Um calafrio a percorreu quando pensou naquilo. Talvez va lesse a pena deixar todos ali chocados só para ver se realmente cumpriria a ameaça... e, em seguida, colher os benefícios daque las tendências neandertalenses.

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, levou a boca até a orelha dele e sussurrou:

— Se continuar me olhando assim, talvez deixe isso acontecer.

A recompensa dela foi um profundo rosnado e as mãos de Eli subindo para lhe apertar de maneira possessiva o traseiro. Soltou uma risadinha, dando um 'rápido beijo no rosto dele e se afastando para aproveitar ao máximo o tempo com a família antes que cumprisse a ameaça.

Ah, definitivamente, Eli era o homem certo para ela. Podia ter levado metade de sua vida para admitir isso e juntar coragem para tomá-lo para si, mas, agora que o tinha...

Nunca, jamais o largaria.


End file.
